


The Dragon Chronicles: Community Tales 2

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 73,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing story of the communities. Chapters will alternate between the Miami Community and the NYDC community. I hope it's not too confusing, but think this is easier than the original posting format. This section introduces some new friends, and maybe some new enemies too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nick, come with me please," Horatio said leaning into the break room.

"Is everything okay, H?" Nick asked. He quickened his pace to keep up with the longer-legged lieutenant.

"We've got a call and I'm going to need you to take lead on it," Horatio replied. He slipped on his sunglasses as they crossed the parking lot.

"Okay," Nick said. "What's going on?"

"I don't dare let Speed take this one, I can't and I don't want to call in Gil," Horatio said. He pulled out into traffic and flicked on both lights and siren. "We won't be able to keep our emotions in check while working."

Nick glanced at the red dragon. "Are you sure you want me to take lead on this and not Calleigh or Eric?" he asked. "This sounds bad and possibly political."

"It is and that's exactly why I want you on this," Horatio said. "Eric and Warrick are going to meet us on scene and I know the three of you will work well together."

"Okay, you're the boss," Nick said. He looked around and realized they were in a part of the city he hadn't visited yet. Nick spent the next few minutes studying the area and memorizing landmarks.

The crime scene was in a small park and Nick was a little surprised to see the ME's van already on scene. He put his kit down and started taking pictures while Horatio made his way carefully to Alexx and their victim.

"What are we looking at, Alexx?" Horatio asked softly. He planted his feet, took off his sunglasses and put his hands on his hips.

"You're looking for a monster, Horatio," Alexx replied just as softly. "This little angel isn't more than three-years-old and should be at home with his family; not left all alone in a park like this."

"Do you have a time of death?" Horatio asked as Nick joined them.

"Between eleven and one last night," Alexx said. "I don't think the body was moved after death but they could have kept him in the same relative position so the blood only settled once."

"So this is our secondary crime scene," Horatio said. "How about a cause of death?"

"Nothing obvious, I'll know more once I finish my post," Alexx replied. "Do you know who his parents are?"

"No but Frank is checking into the reports and also surrounding houses," Horatio said. "Nick will be taking the lead on this one, Alexx; he'll be joining you for the post."

Alexx looked a little surprised but didn't say anything. Horatio put an arm around Nick's shoulder and led him off to the side. "You see why none of us can work this, Nick?"

"Yeah, your protective instincts would kick in and you'd kill the suspect before any of us could react," Nick sighed. "We'll figure out who did this, H. I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, Nick," Horatio said. "Let the others know not to talk with Jim and Speed until it's done?"

"Sure, but they're not going to be happy about this and you know it."

Horatio smiled. "I'm going to stop and see Gil on my way back to the lab and let him explain the situation tonight after supper," he said. "There are no secrets in the community after all."

"Right," Nick said. "See you back at the lab."

"Count on it." Horatio slid his sunglasses back on. "Thank you, Nick."  
********************

When Horatio got to the community houses he went around to the beach on a hunch and found what looked like a large black rock in the ocean. He knew that Gil was still trying to come to terms with the idea that there was another world with aged dragon lore masters; and that when Gil wanted to think he Changed into dragon form and rested in the water. Horatio was glad at that point that their homes were isolated and no one would see him talking to rocks. "Gil, we've got a problem," he said. "Can you Change and join me on the deck?"

A large black head lifted partway out of the water and a blue eye opened to study him for a moment. The alpha of the Miami Community had been mistaken for rocks a number of times, including a stalker sitting on his head. Gil snorted into the water and Changed. "Hand me my towel please, Horatio," he said. "What's wrong?"

"A case that none of the dragons can touch," Horatio replied. He took off his sunglasses with a sigh. "A young boy was found dead in a park about an hour ago and I've put Nick on lead for it because I know he'll be able to keep the team focused where I can't."

"You don't know about his background, do you?" Gil asked.

"What's wrong?"

"As far as I understand it was never reported but Nick was molested when he was nine," Gil sighed. "You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Horatio said. He sat down in the chair he'd brought over a few nights ago. "Will Nick be able to stay focused on this or should I pull him?"

"He'll be driven but he won't mess up," Gil said. "Nicky just hurts a little more than most of us do when a child is involved. I'll keep an eye on him."

It was Horatio's turn to sigh. "I'm concerned about having any of us too close to this case," he said. "Especially Speed right now because he's getting close to his time to blend and I know how shaky emotions can get."

"And you're worried we might rend someone apart," Gil asked with a smile. "I suppose it would be a little hard to explain to the directors, not to mention the police. I can keep an eye on Nick from here without too much effort; I was planning to spend the day thinking over some of the things I learned last week."

"Is it really so hard to believe Chrysalis and the others exist?" Horatio asked. "Especially now that you've seen them?"

"It's just a lot to come to terms with," Gil said. "So do you want me to talk with the others tonight and let them know what's going on with Nick's case and exactly why they can't help?"

Horatio nodded. "I could do it but I think because it's a fear of the dragon coming out and not their talents or skills as CSIs it's better to hear it from you," he said. "I'll be sure to stress that I still trust them but I had to assign where I thought best on this case."

"But you'll still be lurking in the background?"

"Nicky said he'd keep me informed," Horatio said. "I trust him to do what's right with this."

"So do I and I doubt anyone will be too hurt," Gil agreed. "I'm constantly amazed at the level of trust and care at your lab, Horatio. We never had anything like this between us in Vegas."

"I know exactly how lucky I am," Horatio said. "And speaking of the lab, Miami never closes so I have to get back. Nick should be in the lab if you want to talk with him for a bit; make sure he's okay."

"I will," Gil said. "After I get back in the water. It's amazing how calming it is to just lie there and have the waves buffer you while you think."

"But isn't it louder with the dragon's ears?" Horatio asked.

"Not if you keep most of your head under the water," Gil replied with a smile. "I'll see you when you get home tonight. Thanks for stopping by and letting me know what's going on, Horatio."  
********************

*Nicky*

*Hey Gil, I guess Horatio talked things over with you* Nick replied. *I'll be fine*

*I know you will. I just wanted to touch base and see if you needed help with anything*

*Not right now, I've still got to check in with Alexx for the autopsy and then start running through evidence with Warrick and Eric* Nick said. *It's hard to think that anyone could do something so evil to a child. The little guy never had a chance*

Gil sighed. *I know, Nicky, I know* he said. *And you feel this so much more deeply than the others will. I trust you to make the right decisions while working this case and I have faith in you to find the answer*

*Thanks Gil* Nick said. *And you're only a thought away, right? But you know why Horatio wanted to keep you and the others away from this case*

*He doesn't want us killing the monster who would harm a child* Gil said. *We dragons are so much more protective than most humans ever think to be and that has an effect on what cases Horatio and Speed will be able to work in the future. They both know this but its going to be hard on them for a while*

*So tell me who gets to play the bad guy on talking with the community about this* Nick said. *Horatio told me he was going to visit but he's such a command presence here at the lab*

*I know but he wants this to come from me as alpha* Gil said. *You'll hear all about it tonight. Go focus on the job and I'll talk with you later*

*Okay, love you Gil*

*I love you too, Nicky*

Nick grinned and pushed the heavy door to the morgue open. "Hey Alexx, I'm not late, am I?"

"Of course not, Sugar," Alexx replied with a small smile. "I'm just a little surprised Horatio isn't here, that's all."

"It has to do with that special condition they told you about," Nick said. "He's just doing what's best for everyone."

"As always; that boy needs someone to watch over him so he doesn't give so much of himself that it kills him," Alexx said. "I worry about him sometimes."

"I promise we're watching him," Nick said. "And he has someone close to him who loves him the way he needs to be loved."

"That's good to know. I just can't help worrying about them," Alexx said. "Especially with all the things we see in the job every day; I know it can just eat you up if you don't have family to support you."

Nick nodded. "And even then it still can," he said. "I wish we could tell you more than we have, Alexx, but it's just too dangerous for your family."

"Oh that's okay, Sugar, just knowing that you're watching out for each other is enough," she said. "This little angel was smothered with something; I found soft blue fibers in his throat and lungs."

"His baby blanket maybe?" Nick asked.

"That's a possibility," Alexx agreed. "But it wasn't an accident. I took some pictures with filters and there's deep bruising around his mouth. It's shaped like an adult hand."

"Can we get any measurements off it?" Nick wondered as he looked through the pictures.

"I'd say it's a man's hand," Alexx said. "Or a large woman. I didn't find any other external injuries and was just about to take X-rays to see if he's been beaten."

"Case like this I can't imagine he hasn't," Nick said. "I need to go check in with Tripp, Alexx; can you call me when you're done?"

"Sure thing, Nick," she said. "And I'll make sure all the evidence gets to the lab too. We need to find out who did this."

"We will, Alexx," Nick promised. "We will."


	2. NYDC

Mac stared at the paper in front of him in disbelief. He couldn't believe that life would be so cruel to him at that point. He'd had to fire Aiden and, while she admitted that she was burning out, it still hurt him to do it. She was a good person, a dedicated CSI but just felt certain things too deeply. Danny had spent a couple days with her and it seemed like they were going to be able to keep in touch which made Mac happy because he knew his human loved Aiden like a sister. Then there was Lindsay and Hawkes, two new CSIs; one with field experience but new to the city, the other book smart and sharp as hell but raw in the field. And Mac couldn't forget Ryan Wolfe, although the young man was fitting in well to the lab, becoming fast friends with both Danny and Hawkes. Mac knew his human was a good teacher so he had no qualms about sending Danny, Ryan and Hawkes out as a three person team, leaving Stella to work with Lindsay and Mac to pick up where need be. He'd just got the lab working the way he thought it should and the city threw this in his face. 

"All right, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he poked his head into Mac's office.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play it, Mac," Danny said. "I could feel you all the way down in the trace lab. Tell me what's got you so upset that I don't got to be in the same room to feel you."

"Danny, this really isn't the place to talk about it," Mac said. "Come on; are you at a place where you can break for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm buying," Mac said.  
********************

"So spill it, Mac," Danny said as they settled onto a bench with sandwiches and coffee. "What's going on?"

"We're getting a new head medical examiner," Mac sighed. "Or I guess I should say getting an old ME back. Her name is Peyton and she left to teach."

"There's history between you, yeah?"

"We dated but I never brought it up because it had no bearing on us until now," Mac said. "It was almost right after Claire died and I thought I could move on but couldn't. It wasn't fair to her so we split up but remained friends."

Danny grinned. "And now she's coming back and might just want to pick up where she left off, huh?" he asked. "I ain't worried 'bout it, Mac. I know how you feel and you'll be fine."

"But will you?" Mac asked. "This can't be easy on you, Danny. Having to lie to your coworkers like you do, making up a girlfriend so they don't get suspicious."

"Actually both Hawkes and Ryan know that I'm gay," Danny said. "Ryan figured it out almost as soon as he met me and finally worked up the nerve to ask one night when we was playing video games at his place. You were pulling a double. Hawkes has sharp eyes and I think he caught us coming out of the storage closet and trust me, the irony of that statement ain't lost on me."

"I've been thinking we should tell Stella too," Mac said. "Not about everything just that you and I are together. It's going to be forever so I don't have any problem with our closest friends knowing."

"I don't either, Mac," Danny agreed. "And Lindsay too someday. Montana's a good kid and a good fit in up here."

"Don't let her catch you using that nickname, Danny; I don't want to have to explain to anyone how your nose got broken."

The younger man laughed. "She's got spirit and what's the fun of that if I can't poke at her a little?" he asked. "I'll behave in the field, Mac, but down time is fair game, yeah?"

"Okay," Mac agreed with a small sigh. "Thanks for being so understanding, Dan."

"You know you might want to call Gibbs and let him know what's going on," Danny said. "You know how he likes to keep close tabs on all of us now and he might want to run this Peyton through a few government databases. Just to make himself feel better."

That made Mac laugh and he suddenly felt better about the whole situation. He shouldn't have forgotten how much his human could help him relax. "I seriously doubt that Peyton has become a terrorist while she's been at school," he said. "But if it makes you feel better then I'll call Gibbs when we get back to the lab."  
********************

Mac checked in with all his team members when he and Danny got back after lunch and then made his way to his office. It was still strange to think that there was a larger family that he was a part of, that Mac wasn't human and he was responsible for Danny on such a deep lever, but he knew he'd never trade this life for anything. He picked up his cell phone with a wry grin and called his friend, and alpha, in Washington DC.

"What?" a harsh voice demanded.

"If my timing is that bad, Gibbs, I can always call back," Mac said with a snicker. He knew that half of Jethro Gibbs' attitude was an act to keep his people in line and working hard but also knew that if need be Gibbs could turn into that bastard in a second.

"Talk to DiNozzo."

"This is Tony," a calmer voice came over the line. Gibbs had obviously handed off his phone to his human.

"Hey Tony, its Mac, is everything okay?"

"Gibbs is driving," Tony said as tires squealed in the background. "What's up?"

"We're getting someone new on staff here at the lab and Danny reminded me that Gibbs has taken to running everyone through your databases to make sure no terrorists are sneaking into the labs."

Tony snorted, sounding remarkably like his dragon. "I'd say he's paranoid but after some of the things that have been happening down here I know better," he said. "So who is it?"

"Her name is Peyton Driscoll and she's a medical examiner who has been on staff here before," Mac said. "She left to teach and now, for some reason, she's coming back. I told Danny about her because there's history there and I don't want to keep anything hidden from him."

"Sound move," Tony said. "Boss, could you maybe slow down a little so I can write? Don't glare at me like that it's important. Ow!"

"He smack you?" Mac asked.

"No, turned a corner before I was braced for it," Tony replied. "Do all Marines drive like this or is it just Gibbs?"

"I've never ridden with him so I don't know," Mac snickered. "It sounds like quite the experience."

"The scary thing is I've actually seen him turn around to deal with something in the back seat while driving," Tony said. "I've gotten quick at grabbing the wheel if I have to."

"Then the answer is no, that's just Gibbs' driving style," Mac said. "In fact I think the Corps would be appalled to find one of their own driving like that."

"It works for me," Gibbs snarled. "If you're done yakking we've got a dirt bag to catch."

Mac sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not calling you at work again, Gibbs," he said. "It's too stressful."

"Then I'll talk to you tonight."

Danny was a little concerned when he walked past his dragon's office and saw Mac sitting at his desk laughing. He cracked the door open. "You okay, Mac?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Danny, it's just Gibbs," Mac said. "I feel sorry for Flack; he's going to be suffering some major culture shock down there."

"What happened?"

"Just Gibbs on a case," Mac said. He wiped his eyes. "I repeat, if I ever get that bad you are to smack me."

"Okay, but I still say that you won't ever be that bad," Danny smiled. "Gibbs is one of a kind which is probably a good thing."

"Yes it is," Mac agreed. "Did you need me for something?"

"Actually yes, Ryan thinks he found a break in the case and I wanted to get your opinion on it before we did anything else," Danny said. 

"Then lead the way," Mac said. "How's Ryan holding up?"

"He's doing good, I think it helps to know he's not alone here," Danny replied. "I know he's scared someone's going to figure him out and there'll be a repeat of Miami but I keep telling him his secret's safe and there ain't no one here that's going to hurt him."

"I'll kill anyone who touches any of you," Mac growled. He stopped and blinked a few times. "Okay, that was out of character."

His human's eyes went out of focus as he counted for a moment. "It is, actually; you're still a couple months short," Danny said. "I wonder if maybe your talent could be manifesting earlier than normal."

"I seriously doubt it," a soft Scottish accented voice said behind them. "Most likely Mac's natural paternal instincts are being strengthened as he gets closer to his time to bond."

"Mandy, don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" Mac asked as he turned around.

"Of course but I knew I had the answer to that particular question," she grinned. "You're always saying that your team is your family, Mac; and I think this just proves it."

"We'll see," Mac said. "I have you working with Stella again today."

"Oh good, I was hoping I could see where the work I did yesterday would lead," Mandy said. "I talked with Donnie last night. He's settling in just fine and will call you later today, Danny. He's starting with NCIS tomorrow."

Danny and Mac laughed. "It's probably just as well its not today," Danny finally managed to gasp. "Based on what Mac was telling me."

"And what was that?" Mandy asked.

"I just got off the phone with Gibbs and he was in ultra-bastard mode," Mac replied. "If he's like that with Flack it might be enough to frighten him off from the new federal position."

"Donnie's stronger than that," Mandy said. "Don't linger too long in the halls, I'm hearing the walls not only have ears but eyes these days."

The bond pair watched their young friend leave. "What do you think that means?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Mac replied. "But I'll find out as soon as I look over your case."


	3. Miami

Nick still wasn't sure what he thought of Detective Frank Tripp but knew the man was like a bull dog when upset and he would be the best one to have on the case. It was never easy to deal with death but it hit all the CSIs and officers sharply when a child was involved. "Hey Tripp, tell me someone reported a missing child," Nick said as he sat down across from the frowning detective.

"Not that I've been able to find," Frank growled. "I talked with as many people in that neighborhood as I could and none of them had ever seen the kid before. I'm wondering if the body dump wasn't farther away from home then we were thinking."

"It's possible," Nick said. "I just came from the morgue, Alexx is in the middle of her autopsy but she found blue fibers and a deep bruise. This is definitely a homicide and I'd like to find whoever did it as soon as we can."

"Well hell, Nick, you guys are the ones with all the answers," Frank said. "I was going to head back out to that neighborhood and knock on some more doors, see if I can't stir up something that could tell us who the parents are."

"We can run his DNA and hope for a parental match but I don't think that's going to do us any good," Nick said. "Does Florida have the kid fingerprint program?"

"Yeah but that young?"

"At this point anything is worth a shot," Nick sighed. "I'm heading to the lab now to get going on everything we brought back. So I guess I'll talk with you later."

Frank nodded. "I'll give you guys a call if I find anything. Half of me is hoping to find his parents dead as well so we'd at least have a crime scene that might tell you something."

"Every scene can tell us what we need to know if we know how to ask it," Nick said. "We'll find 'em, Frank."  
********************

Horatio smiled as he overheard Nick talking with Frank Tripp and knew he'd made the right choice for lead on the case. Nicky might have been trained by Grissom to be more scientific than fanciful but it looked like Nick maintained enough of his belief in humanity to know that there was usually another answer as well.

"Hello Horatio, what are you doing here?" a soft female voice asked.

"Yelina," Horatio replied. "Just checking on a couple of things before I face the paperwork terror that used to be my desk. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Yelina said. "In fact I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Rick Stetler says that you've been making trouble for him."

The red dragon only just managed not to growl. He still couldn't believe his sister-in-law was so desperate that she was willing to date an IAB officer. "Rick Stetler makes his own trouble, Yelina," Horatio said softly. "I'm doing my job and protecting my people and if that's a problem then he can come and talk to me. Don't become his messenger."

"I'm just worried about you," she said. 

"And I appreciate it but I'm fine," Horatio said. "Don't worry about me, Yelina. Take care of yourself."

"I will," she said.

Horatio smiled at her and pulled out his cell phone as he made his way back towards the lab. He dialed a number and stepped out into the sun.

"CSI DNA lab, Greg Sanders speaking."

"It's me," Horatio said. "How busy are you?"

"Never too busy to talk to you," Greg replied with a smile very evident in his voice. "In fact why don't you stop by, I've got something to show you that I think you'll like."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Horatio said. He clicked his phone shut and made his way towards the lab. Deep down he knew that Stetler was just playing games and it hurt that the man was willing to involve his family. Horatio vowed that if Stetler did anything to cause Yelina or Ray Jr. pain the man would vanish and no one would ever be able to find his body.

He paused in the hall and watched his human as Greg bounced around the DNA lab to a tune only he could hear. Horatio knew that his young bonded wanted to be a CSI and go out in the field but he could tell that the young man was really at home in the lab and seemed so much happier than he had when Horatio first met him at a conference in Seattle. Maybe it was time to talk about whether or not Greg still wanted to go out in the field or not.

"I can feel you watching me," Greg said as he poked his head out the door.

"Then your senses are improving," Horatio smiled. He tucked his sunglasses into a pocket and just looked at his human for a moment, absorbing the peace that came from being close to the man he loved so much. "What did you have for me?"

"A number of things that have to wait until we get home but I thought you'd like to see this." Greg picked up a folder and handed it to his dragon. "I finished that DNA run from the rape you were working last shift and found a match in CODIS."

"That's very good work, Greg," Horatio said. "Thank you."

"Well you know, I do what I can," Greg said with a smirk. "So are you feeling better?"

"I am, thank you," Horatio replied. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to go find Jim and see if he can find our suspect. Thank you, Greg."  
********************

Warrick and Eric were in two different parts of the lab when Nick got back; his best friend was in the trace lab with Speed and Eric was working on fingerprints from a card Alexx had found in the baby blanket. Nick took the lesser of the two evils and stopped in the trace lab first. "Hey guys, anything good?"

"Nothing so far," Speed said. "But I've got some soil to look at that might give you a location; it doesn't match the control sample from the crime scene. So are you guys ever going to tell me what this case is about?"

"Horatio wants to wait for tonight," Nick said.

"Okay, why?"

"Because it has repercussions we can't talk about here," Nick replied. "Trust us?"

"Sure but it makes it harder for me," Speed said. "I'll have to talk to Horatio."

"Talk to me about what?"

The two humans jumped. "I thought Greg was going to put a bell on you," Nick said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"What makes you think he hasn't?" Horatio smirked.

"Leaving that one alone," Speed said. "I know exactly how much trouble you are, Horatio, and I'm not touching that one."

Nick and Warrick looked at each other obviously puzzled. "I'm going to go check in with Eric," Nick finally said. "Horatio, until we find the primary crime scene I don't know that we're going to be able to find much."

"You will, Nick," Horatio said. "I overheard what you said to Frank and you were right. It might just take you a while to find the right questions. Don't get hung up on one point in this case; focus on the whole."

"You got it," Nick said. 

"So H, why aren't you telling me about this case?" Speed asked.

Horatio moved in and leaned over so it looked like he was reading the paperwork on the table. "Because it involves something that would bring the dragon out and you're close to blending," he said. "I trust you, Speed, but I want to be sure the suspects in this case are punished legally and that means both of us staying away from it. This is killing me to let the humans work it but they're the only ones who can."

"I trust you too, H, I was just curious," Speed said. "It's not every day that I get samples from an unknown crime scene with an unknown crime."

"And CSIs love puzzles," Horatio smiled. "That was on my orders, Speed. Jim's getting the same blanks from his human on this case for the day as well. We'll go over it all tonight. I promise."  
********************

Before leaving the lab for the night Horatio called Gil and told him that he and Greg would be skipping supper and joining the others for the meeting only as they had some things they needed to talk about. Gil agreed and said that Jim and Warrick were actually planning to go out for dinner and would be back for the meeting as well. 

Nick rode home with Speed and Eric and talked about general stuff but Nick was distracted. He knew that there was something that he was missing, something important and it was bugging him.

*Nicky*

*I'm lost, Gil* Nick sighed. *I think it might be a good idea for you guys to come in and help on this; at least until we find a suspect because we did all we could with the evidence we collected and it's dead-ended on us*

*I'll come with you tomorrow* Gil said. *How close to home are you right now*

*Just pulling onto the street. I'll see you in a few minutes*

Speed parked in his driveway and looked back at Nick. "So is the invite for supper still open or are we just having the meeting?" he asked.

"Far as I know you guys are cool to come over," Nick replied. "Just give us an hour or so to talk?"

"Sure, I think we need some time alone too," Speed said with a glance at Eric who blushed.

"See you in a bit then." Nick made his way to the house and went inside. "I'm home, Gil."

The black dragon came out of the kitchen and pulled his human into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Nicky," he whispered. "I wanted you to know that."

Nick sighed and leaned into the hug, nuzzling in against Gil's neck. "It's just so hard and we had to keep the other dragons in the dark," he said. "I don't like doing that; it feels too much like something that would happen back in Vegas."

"I know, Nick, I know," Gil said. "Come on, I think we've earned some time alone." He reached between them to tilt Nick's head up and kissed his gently. "How long before Speed and Eric get here?"

"About an hour, they wanted some alone time too," Nick sighed.

"Then that's perfect," Gil said. He pulled Nick into another kiss and started walking them towards their bedroom. Gil was glad that their house was a single story so he didn't have to worry about either of them falling down the stairs in a rush to get clothes off or trying to reconnect on the way to bed. "Love you, Nicky."

"Love you too, Gil," Nick replied. He grumbled a little when he had to step out of Gil's arms to push the dragon's black t-shirt off. "I miss your button down shirts."

"You should have been here earlier," Gil purred. "I was just in my trunks."

"I wish I could have seen it," Nick said. "In fact..." He pulled away from Gil with a wicked grin and quickly stripped the other man's clothes off. "I think I can."

Gil laughed delighted at the change in mood he could feel from his human. "Then it's only fair you be naked too, Nicky my boy," he said. "In fact, why don't you strip for me?" He went to their bed and lay down in the middle, blue eyes focused on his human.

Nick flushed as he slowly peeled off the silver polo he'd worn to work that morning. He'd grown used to his dragon looking at him as if he were a tasty treat but it was still unnerving to have that gaze directed to him as he was undressing.

"Don't hide from me, Nicky," Gil said. "Come here."

"I can't hide from you," Nick sighed as he rolled into the welcoming arms of his dragon. "And I don't think I'll ever want to."  
********************

Greg bounced into the house with Horatio trailing behind him in amusement. He never had figured out if his human was naturally hyper or if it came from all the coffee the younger man drank. But considering how much coffee some of his CSIs drank with no side effects, such as bouncing all the time, he had to conclude that Greg was just naturally hyper.

"You're laughing at me, I can feel it," Greg said with a small pout. He flopped down into his recliner and pulled a bag out of his pocket.

"I'm just happy you're happy, Greg," Horatio said. "And that's one of the things I wanted to talk with you about. Do you still want to finish your proficiency and go out in the field as a CSI?"

"I did but I'm so happy in the lab again," Greg said. "I feel like I'm able to really make a difference here that I couldn't in Vegas. Maybe it's just the people and maybe it's the lab but I'm happy again. I get to play with all my toys and still feel like I'm part of the team and I think that's what was missing before. Why I wanted to go out in the field, I wanted to belong to the team, to have them see me as more than just a lab rat or another piece of equipment. Does that make sense?"

"It does and I'm very glad you're feeling at home here," Horatio said. He sank into his chair and looked at his human closely. "I've been noticing a change in your attitude since you started at the lab and I've noticed how happy you are to be going to work. But I did want to let you know that the option to go in the field is there if you ever feel you want to."

The young human smiled. "Thanks H, so what else is going on?"

"My sister-in-law stopped me today and I think something is going on there but I need to talk with Jim first," Horatio said. "She was lying to me but I don't know what about and I wanted to see if he'd picked up on anything."

"I don't know why people even bother trying to lie to you anymore," Greg said. "It should be common knowledge that you know when someone lies and will call them on it."

"Most of the time, I let this go because I didn't want to make Yelina suspicious. She's dating Stetler," Horatio sighed.

"Eeeewwww," Greg said. "That's not something I needed to hear."

"That was my initial response too," Horatio said. "So what's in the bag?"

"Oh, this is something I ordered for us a while ago online and had it shipped to the lab," Greg said. "Not the best use of official channels I know but I didn't want it to get lost and people seem to see the logo of the crime labs and just know that it's important. I remember you saying you wished there was a way for us to show that we're together but I know we can't risk rings or anything obvious because of the community and all that but this is close and I don't think too many people will notice."

Horatio bit his lip to try and keep from laughing. He loved how his human was able to ramble on without stopping to take a breath and he liked just sitting and listening to Greg go on and on. But his eyes sparkled and he knew something would leak along their bond. "So what did you come up with, Greg?" he asked.

"Hold out your left hand and close your eyes," Greg replied.

It was all Horatio could do to keep from snorting that time; it reminded him of Ray Jr. when he was young and had a secret in his hands he wanted to share. He solemnly closed his eyes and held out his left arm. Horatio felt something cold wrap around his wrist and settle against his arm. "May I look, Greg?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Greg said. "I hope you like it.

*It* turned out to be a silver bracelet with his name engraved on it with a small dragon next to the graceful curves his last name. "Very nice, Greg," he rumbled. "Is this silver?"

"No, white gold; I know how much you like the ocean and didn't want to risk it tarnishing," Greg said. "But flip it over."

Horatio did and found his human's initials and a paw print. "Why the paw?" he asked.

"Because you all say I look like a puppy when I do this," Greg said looking at his dragon, his eyes wide.

"Indeed you do," Horatio laughed. "And I imagine you have something similar for yourself?"

"Of course; would you like to put it on?"

"I would," Horatio said. He took the bracelet and fastened it onto his human's left wrist before catching the hand and kissing it gently. Greg moaned as his dragon's lips trailed slowly along his arm until he was pulled into Horatio's lap and claimed with a searing kiss. "I love you."


	4. NYDC

Tony was sitting at his desk watching Kate closely. He knew that Abby was going to be bringing Don Flack up in a moment and there was no way that Tony was going to miss the reaction on Kate's face. In a way he hoped the addition of the native New Yorker would ease the tension on the team a little as McGee was obviously too scared to do anything other than what Gibbs told him.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me today, Tony?" Kate asked.

"Just thinking how nice your hair looks when you wear it like that," Tony replied, lying easily. It almost scared him sometimes how easily he could lie to people. It made him good undercover but he worked not to do it unless he absolutely had to around his friends and family. The only person he never worried about was Gibbs because he couldn't lie to his dragon and the ice blue alpha always knew when someone was lying to him.

"Wow," Kate muttered blinking a few times.

"What Kate?" Tony asked innocently.

"Who's that with Abby?"

"Most likely her new boyfriend and our newest team member," Tony replied turning to look. "Don, man, welcome to NCIS."

Flack looked around the bull pen with an easy smile. "Thanks Tony; is Gibbs around?"

"He stepped upstairs for a minute, should be back just in time to catch us doing something we shouldn't be," Tony said. "Abs is all his paperwork in order?"

"Sure is, he's ready to go," Abby replied. "And I've got work to do as well so I'll see you all later."

"Just think if Mandy does come down for the summer," Don commented as he watched his human leave. "The trouble those two could get in to."

Tony laughed. "I think Gibbs would be able to keep a tight reign on them," he said. "So, introductions. Don Flack this is Caitlin Todd, Kate, our profiler and Tim McGee, probie, our computer geek."

"Nice to meet you both," Don said. "Tony is there anything I need to know?"

"Military jargon but you'll pick that up as you go along," Tony said. "I'll help you our where you need it until everything makes sense. Otherwise just do what Gibbs tells you to and you'll be fine. But get used to a boss who wants things done yesterday and yells until he gets results."

"He really is like that all the time, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "Come on, I'll take you on the tour. Kate, will you let Gibbs know we're down in the morgue and lab?"

Kate and McGee watched the pair leave and then looked at each other. "Okay, that was weird," Kate finally said.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever seen Tony so helpful to anyone other than a beautiful woman?" Kate asked. "I mean we've got a brand new team member and he's still calling you probie."

"I don't think I can understand anything Tony does," McGee said. "But if a new guy means he won't pick on me all the time then I'm happy to have Flack around."

"It doesn't," Gibbs said as he stalked to his desk, coffee cup in hand."

"Doesn't what?" Kate asked.

"There's going to be a few changes around here you both will have to adapt to," Gibbs said. "And live with."

"Like what?" Kate demanded.

"Flack's a former homicide detective so he's going to think cop. I want him broken of that habit as quick as possible," Gibbs said. "But he has talent and if I hear either of you speculating on him again you will be in trouble." He looked up at them, ice blue eyes firm. "Are we clear?"

Kate stood up and walked over until she was standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "Okay, just what the hell is going on around here," she demanded. "First Tony and now you, it's like you're just bending over backwards for this new guy. I've never known you to make exceptions to anything, Gibbs, and that's exactly what you're doing here. Is it because Flack is dating Abby?"

"Nope," Gibbs said.

"Then what?"

"I'm the boss, Kate," Gibbs commented. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone other than the director. Is that clear enough for you?"

"I will find out what's going on around here, Gibbs," Kate snapped.

"You do that," Gibbs said. "On your own time. I want to see those reports on my desk in an hour. And where the hells DiNozzo?"

"He took Flack down to meet Ducky and see Abby's lab, boss," McGee said.

"Good," Gibbs said as he settled into his chair.  
********************

Mac sighed and looked at the report in front of him again. Ryan had been right that the fiber matched palm fronds and it was most likely from a new club that had opened recently but he didn't see any good way to get a warrant to search for evidence based off that single fact. He called Danny, Ryan and Hawkes into his office for a meeting.

"So we have a body found in an apartment with unknown fibers tying him to the bed," Mac said as he glanced through the paperwork. "The man died from a stab wound but robbery doesn't seem to be the motive. Ryan figured out the fibers are from a palm tree and we believe that they come from the Palm Club but at this point don't have enough cause to go before a judge to ask for a warrant."

"That sounds about right," Danny agreed. "We was thinking that we don't need a warrant to go and have dinner though. It might not hurt to have a look around and just see what we can."

"All right," Mac sighed. "It can't be any worse than the club with the fighting fish those kids were eating. Let's go."

Hawkes seemed a little surprised. "Are you coming too, Mac?"

"I'm feeling hungry," Mac replied trying not to smile. There was no way he was going to let Danny out alone if he could avoid it.

"I don't know that there's a reason for all of us to go," Ryan said. "If you don't mind I'll stay here and look over the evidence some more. We might have missed something."

"All right, Ryan," Mac said. "But you don't have to; you're more than welcome to join us."

Ryan smiled. "One thing I learned in Miami is that two people stand out less in a club than a group," he said. "I'll be fine, Mac."

"I'll stay and help," Hawkes said. "He's right and you and Danny are in tune with each other, Mac. You'll be able to keep each other out of trouble and find answers better than the rest of us could."

"All right," Mac agreed. He knew he'd have to have a talk with Hawkes soon about what he'd seen but it didn't seem like the younger man wanted to give away their secret and was willing to keep his own council about things so Mac wasn't in a huge rush.  
********************

Ducky was working on someone when Tony led the way into the morgue. "Ah Tony, did Jethro send you down again?" he asked not looking up. "I keep telling him that I won't have the answers any faster by being hounded all the time but he just won't listen."

"You know Gibbs, Ducky," Tony grinned. "He's a stubborn bastard but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to introduce you to our newest team member if you're not too busy."

"Oh I'm just finishing up this suicide," Ducky said. "And I believe Mr. Palmer is more than capable of stitching him closed." He took off his gloves and made his way to the sink. "It always saddens me when someone so young chooses to end their own life."

"It may well be the only thing they felt they had control over any more, Ducky," Tony said. "But it is sad."

"Indeed it is, my dear boy, indeed it is but you are right. One's life can spiral out of control if one isn't careful and death may soon be the only option left." He finished cleaning up and looked over at the young man standing next to Tony. "Ah, this would be Don Flack from New York I take it?"

Don grinned. "Let me guess, Abby's been talking about me."

"She has but I see that you don't live up to her descriptive abilities," Ducky said. "I'll have to have a chat with her about that. Welcome to NCIS, my boy, its good to have you along. Don't let Jethro scare you too much; his bark is much worse than his bite."

"And his slap is worse than his bark," Tony said. "Trust me on that one."

"You want to try them all out, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Tell me which one is the worst?"

"No thanks, boss," Tony said. "Because I already know the answer."

"Good," Gibbs grinned. "Don, glad to see you in one piece; the coffin didn't scare you too much did it?"

The men all looked over as a loud clang rang through the morgue. "You got a problem there, Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"No sir," Jimmy replied turning back to his work.

"Actually it was too short for me," Don said. "So we're talking about getting a bed that won't cramp me so badly. And when you've got a minute, Gibbs, I've got a message for you."

"Got time right now, Don," Gibbs said. "Tony, we'll meet you in the lab."

"Yes boss," Tony said.

Gibbs led Flack to the elevator and stopped it between floors. "What's going on, Don? Is everyone in New York okay?"

"We're fine but Mac's getting close to his time to blend and is wondering if you know a safe spot for him to Change without being seen."

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that," Gibbs said. "Tony and I went out into the country and no one saw us far as we could tell. I'll call Mac later and talk with him; he's going to have to leave New York but I might send him back to Miami and let Grissom deal with it."

Don smirked. "That beach of theirs is awfully dark at night and it might not be a bad idea to keep our dragons as safe as we can," he said. "That's if the Miami group don't mind us coming down like that."

"I'll call Grissom too," Gibbs said. "When Tony and I were talking about forming a community I didn't realize all the hassle that would come from trying to keep everyone safe."

"But you love it," Don said. "I can tell."

"You tell anyone and I'll Change and bite you," Gibbs said. He started the elevator again. "And that includes Abby."

"If you say so, boss."


	5. Miami

"Jim," Horatio called as the community was gathering on Gil and Nick's back deck for their meeting. "Do you have a moment?"

"What's wrong, Horatio?" Jim asked. "Does it have anything to do with this mystery case you won't let anyone talk about?"

"No although Gil will be talking about that soon," Horatio replied. He took off his sunglasses. "Have you been working around my sister-in-law recently?"

The silver dragon looked up at Horatio obviously confused. "Who?"

"Yelina Salas," Horatio said, "is my brother's widow."

"I didn't know," Jim said. "I'm sorry, Horatio. Why are you wondering about her so suddenly?"

"Because she's dating Rick Stetler and I'm just wondering if you've felt anything that might link to the community."

"Nothing so far but I'll keep my eyes and ears open," Jim said. "You should probably tell everyone else about it too."

"I will," Horatio sighed. "But let's let Gil get his business out of the way first."

Gil had been watching as his community, his family, gathered around the deck and smiled. He knew exactly how lucky he was to have so many good friends surrounding him and helping him with the new world they were all exploring. "I won't beat around the bush tonight because this is important," he said once everyone was settled. "Horatio came to me today and explained that he was keeping information on a case from Speed and Jim. I was concerned about this until I learned the details and I told him that under no circumstances did I want the humans to tell their dragons about this because I want this to come from me."

"What's going on, Gil?" Jim asked. "I know Tripp is the one working the case because he got quiet every time I walked by his desk."

"We can't have any of the dragons close to this case," Gil said. "A young child was found dead in a local park this morning. Nicky tells me that he was murdered, most likely by a man and then dumped. If any of us dragons get close to this case, especially you Tim, it's extremely likely that we'll kill the suspect before the evidence is in and I don't want that to happen. So, humans, you can talk to your dragons about this and use us as sounding boards but I don't want to hear even a hint of a dragon working more than trace on this case."

"Gil, why am I more likely to lose control?" Speed asked.

"Because it's getting close to your time to blend," Gil replied. "Jim, Horatio and I will all tell you the same thing and that is your control will be more and more erratic until you do. It's natural and nothing to worry about but I really would feel more comfortable if you hung back on this case unless it's processing evidence in the lab. I know you're a trace expert and I wouldn't dream of telling you that you can't do your job."

Horatio looked around at his friends. "I didn't make this choice lightly, gentlemen," he said. "I know you probably feel hurt and maybe even slighted but Gil and I have to look out not only for the lab but your safety here in the community as well. I trust each and every one of you to do your job and excel at it. But this case is so horrible that the dragon's nature would come to the fore probably before anyone could realize it."

"And until we know more about where the hunters are we can't risk it," Gil said. "You guys are wonderful and I know you'll solve the case by linking the evidence to a suspect."

"I understand, Gil," Jim said. "And with my protective instincts as strong as they are I'll keep away from this one."

"Me too," Speed said. "I don't want to do anything that would pose a threat to Eric and I understand why H didn't tell us about this at the lab."

"Actually there's something else I need to let everyone know about," Horatio said. "And it ties in to us discussing community business at the lab or in the detective bull pen."

Gil's head snapped up and he pinned Horatio with a sharp blue gaze. "What's going on, Horatio?"

"It's my sister-in-law," Horatio said.

"Yelina?" Speed asked. "What's she up to?"

"Well first of all it seems that she's romantically involved with Stetler," Horatio said. Everyone grimaced. "I agree completely but at least she's not chasing after me any more," he continued. "At least not at the moment. But she did tell me that Stetler has been talking about me to her and she wants to know what's going on."

"What did you tell her, H?" Eric asked.

"To not worry about me," Horatio replied. "I asked Jim if he'd sniff around to see if there's any threat to the community."

"And if there is?" Gil asked knowing full well how his beta dragon felt about family.

Horatio sighed. "Then I'll deal with it," he said.   
********************

The next day at the lab Horatio followed Speed to the trace lab to get started on a case they'd had come in at the end of shift and both dragons were surprised at who was in there waiting for them.

"Hello Rick," Horatio said softly, relishing the small start the other man gave, "why are you reading our case notes?"

"I wasn't," Stetler said closing the folder he'd been flipping through.

"Really, then I guess I should have my eyes checked because it looked to me like you were reading one of our case folders," Horatio said. "Are you just slumming today or actually here for a reason?"

"You know, I don't appreciate your tone," Stetler said as he stepped back a little. "I was waiting for you to get here."

"Then it's probably a good thing I lock my office at night," Horatio replied. "What do you want, Rick."

Stetler frowned. "I want to know why you put Stokes on lead for such a politically risky case," he said.

"And here I thought IAB only cared about itself," Horatio said. "Nick was the best CSI to take the case and I don't think I have to justify my assignments to you or anyone unless something goes wrong."

"You'd better watch yourself, Horatio," Stetler said. "One of these days you're going to cross the line and I'll be right there to take you down."

Horatio grinned. "You mean the line you crossed when you let patrol know that Ryan Wolfe was gay?" he asked quietly. "Or maybe you mean the line that blurs only when it's IAB who certainly can do no wrong."

"Well that was odd," Speed said as he watched the IAB officer leave the trace lab without another word.

"Yes it was," Horatio said. "What folder was he looking in?"

"One that was locked up last night," Speed replied. 

"Then that means I need to get the locks changed," Horatio said. "Because no one, not even IAB, should have access to our records whenever they want. Tonight I want you to bring your folders to my office and we'll lock them up in there; I don't want to risk a single case being compromised because it's possible the chain could have been broken from the inside."

"What about Stetler?" Speed asked.

"Oh I'll deal with him," Horatio replied. "Thank you, Speed. Dust that folder and the files for prints, please?"  
********************

Gil hadn't been at the lab for a few weeks, other than to bring in notes on previous cases to help the CSIs on all the shifts figure something out, or to do some work in his office while waiting for Nick. He followed his human to the evidence locker and then to the layout room where Nick set out everything they'd found the previous day.

They were just settling in to work when Greg bounced into the room, a folder in his hand. Gil spared a though to how much more relaxed and happy Greg was in Miami and knew he'd made the right choice. "Is that good news, Greg?" he asked.

"Not great which is what I was aiming for but good enough," Greg replied. He handed the folder to Nick with a small flourish. "The victim wasn't in CODIS, obviously; what three-year-old would be, but I got a partial hit off a father. He's done time for petty theft and robbery."

"Good work, Greggo," Nick said. "And you looked him up in the system too."

"Hey, I aim to please," Greg said with a small bow. "Anything else you need me for, you know where I'll be."

*With Horatio* Gil said to Nick silently.

*No kidding* Nick replied trying not to laugh. "No doubt bouncing around your lab," he said out loud. "Thanks again, Greg; I'm off to find Tripp. Gil, you mind looking this stuff over?"

"Not at all, Nick," Gil said. "I'll call you if I find anything."  
********************

The apartment building wasn't in the lowest rent district of the city but it was fairly close. Frank pulled the car to a stop and looked over at the CSI sitting next to him. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, although something tells me this dude hasn't seen his son for a long time," Nick replied.

"But maybe he knows where the mom is," Frank said as he shut the car door. "And we can find out what the hell was going through her mind a few days ago."

The man who answered the door in response to Tripp's knock was a short guy, shabby and Nick knew they could rule him out as a suspect with one glance at the hands. They were small, almost feminine, and no where near a match to the bruising on the baby's face.

"Detective Tripp, Miami-Dade PD," Frank said showing his badge. "Are you Dave Alban?"

"Yeah."

"This your kid?" Frank asked holding up a picture.

"Yeah."

"Then we need to talk, sport," Frank said. "Inside or out, doesn't make any difference to me."

The guy frowned. "I haven't seen my son in two years," he said. "Why are you rousting me about this?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but he's dead," Nick said softly. "And we found him in a park. We need to ask you some questions to find out who the mother is and where she's living."

"Robby's dead?"

"Yes sir," Nick said. "Can we talk with you for a while?"

"I need some time," Dave said. "But hang on a minute; I've got his mother's address here somewhere. How'd he die?"

Nick sighed. "It was quick," he said. "He didn't suffer."

"I guess that's all I can ask for," Dave sighed. "His mom didn't want me around after I got busted the second time. She won't even send me pictures of him. I tried to get custody when I got out this last time but they just laughed at me. I wanted to do right by him, you know?"

"I know," Nick said. He took the paper with an address scrawled on it. "Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for your loss."


	6. NYDC

Mac looked up in surprise as the door to his office slammed open and a Scottish whirlwind blew in. He was just glad that she had enough sense to keep away from his desk and the paperwork he'd just spent the past few hours organizing. With a small sigh he leaned back in his chair and watched Mandy pace, knowing she'd start talking when she felt like it.

"I don't understand why Americans place so much value on being so thin you can wrap your hands around a girl's waist and have your fingers meet," Mandy said softly. "Horatio told me about this but I was hoping never to see it for myself but I just can't tell Danny no when he looks at me with those bit puppy dog eyes."

The dragon bit his lip to keep from smiling; he knew exactly what look Mandy was referring to.

"Those girls had no business trying to look like models; they're only fifteen and they bought in to the hype that's swarming the media right now. It's so unfair that their parents didn't care enough to notice what was happening until it was too late."

"Amanda," Mac said softly. "Honey, sit down and tell me what's wrong."

The young girl paused in her pacing and sank onto the sofa in the corner of Mac's office. "The real problem is the bitchwhore in the morgue," she said. Mandy let her accent change a little as she tried to sound more British than normal. "Oh no you're too young to be in here. Go away and let us do our bloody job. You're only playing to be a lab tech, what do you think you're doing here in the first place." Her blue eyes pierced Mac. "Where the hell did they drag her from anyway?"

"A woman with brown hair and an English accent?" Mac asked.

"Indeed."

"That would be the new chief M.E., Peyton Driscoll," Mac sighed. "I didn't know she was here today. I'll have a talk with her; come on."

"Mac, do you think I might borrow Sheldon and put together a presentation for younger school girls?" Mandy asked softly, her accent more pronounced in her agitation. "On the dangers of diet pills and eating disorders? They might listen better if it comes from someone nearer their own age."

"Let Hawkes finish the case he's working and then talk to him," Mac replied. "And call Horatio to get his case information. I'm guessing this is about Lindsay's latest case?"

"Yeah, five girls all died because they wanted to be thin," Mandy sighed. She leaned against Mac. "Why do Americans put so much pressure on women to be perfect?"

Mac hugged his young friend. "I don't know, kiddo, I really don't," he said. "But I think you have a good idea and it'd be good public relations for the department too." They stepped off the elevator and made their way towards the morgue.

Peyton was just finishing up one of the young girls when the door opened. Her face lit up when she saw the man walking in the door. "Mac, I was hoping I'd get to see you today."

"Peyton," Mac replied. "I wanted to introduce you to Amanda Bonnibel; she's my student and works here at the lab as an intern. I understand you didn't want her in the morgue?"

Mandy stood slightly behind Mac and watched the ME's face and sighed. "Never mind, Mac," she said. "I'll go see if Hawkes needs any help with his case."

"Mandy?" Mac asked. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody brilliant," she muttered. "Thanks for trying, Mac."

"How old is she, Mac?" Peyton asked once they were alone.

"Old enough to be here," Mac replied. "I was expecting you to come down and see me before you went to work."

"Sid was overwhelmed and needed my help," Peyton said with a soft smile. "So I came in earlier than I expected. I was hoping to be able to get you alone to talk for a bit though. How'd you like to go out for dinner when we get off work?"

Mac sighed. "I'm sorry but I have plans," he said. "Do not chase Amanda out of here again; she has every right to be in any part of the lab."  
********************

Ryan and Sheldon were working on a forgery case in the layout room when the door opened and closed behind them. Ryan, the more aware of the pair, looked up and met sad blue eyes. "Hey Amanda," said with a smile. "Did you finish up with Lindsay's case already?"

"I've been reassigned," Mandy said. "Do you guys need any help?"

Hawkes looked up and grinned. "Desperately," he said. "How good are you at handwriting analysis?"

"They've been working with me a little but not much," Mandy admitted. "Anything else I could do?"

"Well you could sort these letters into stacks based on month and then order them by date while I check on some stuff," Hawkes said.

"That I can do, Sheldon," Mandy smiled. "Thanks."  
********************

Mac went looking for his human as soon as he left the morgue. He wanted to let Danny know what was going on and the fact that Peyton was going to be a bigger threat than either of them had anticipated as it seemed she still thought that Mac was available and was going to do everything she could to try and catch his affections again.

"Danny," he said as he stepped into the AV lab. "Do you have a minute?"

"While this is downloading, yeah," Danny replied. "What's up, Mac?"

"Peyton is here," Mac sighed. "And already causing trouble. How do you feel about taking Amanda out for dinner tonight?"

Danny looked up with shrewd eyes and smiled at his dragon. "You really love her, don't you?" he asked. "I saw her in with Ryan a bit ago; I'll make sure she don't got no plans for tonight. What else has you all twisted up?"

"Peyton asked me out," Mac admitted. "I turned her down but I have a feeling she's not going to give up any time soon."

"It might not hurt to go out with her," Danny said. "See if you can't figure out what the hell is going through her head. I don't mind so long as its just dinner."

"Don't make me smack you," Mac grinned. "So you think I should take her out and find out exactly what she wants, huh? What if she wants me back in her bed?"

"Now you didn't tell me it went that far," Danny scolded. He frowned and turned back towards the computer.

Mac leaned over and put his mouth right next to Danny's ear. "It didn't," he said. "We tried but I couldn't perform. And she'd be in for another disappointment if she tried now because you're the only one who makes me hard; makes me long to feel you against me. Only you, Danny and no one else. Don't ever worry about me leaving you for any reason. I love you."

"I'm sorry, Mac," Danny sighed. "It's just the thought of you with her and I don't even know what she looks like."

"Dark hair, dark eyes; very close to Claire's coloring," Mac said. "Which is probably the reason I wanted to date her in the first place. I was trying to replace Claire. She looks nothing like you and I'm never going to compare the two of you for any reason because she means nothing to me. After what she did to Amanda I don't even want to be in the same room with her."

Danny turned his head and pulled back a little. "What did she do to Mandy? Do I got to hurt her or something?" he asked. "I can call Donnie and we can get it done this weekend, no problem."

Mac laughed and sat down next to his human. "I don't think we need to go that far, yet," he said. "I'll take care of it but I do want to talk things over with Amanda. This is her home and if she's feeling uncomfortable here then maybe she could go to one of the other community labs until things settle down here a little. I know Abby would die to have her as an assistant."

"Yeah, but poor Gibbs," Danny chuckled. "I think sending Mandy away would feel too much like a rejection no matter how it was phrased. I'll watch out for her if you'll let me have her as a helper."

"Actually she's got a community relations project going on and is going to ask Sheldon and Horatio for help," Mac said. "And I need to call the brass and let them know. It'll be good press not only for us but the department as well."

"Then I'll see if she needs another helper," Danny said. "She's my little sister, Mac, and I ain't about to let no one hurt her if I can help it."

"You and everyone in the communities," Mac said. "See about setting up supper for us?"

"Yeah, you got it Mac."

Mac patted Danny's shoulder and stood to leave and bumped into Stella. "So Mac," she said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
********************

Don was working on digging up some background information on a seaman when his cell phone rang. "Flack."

"Hey Donnie, I wanted you opinion on something."

"Danny, can I call you back?" Don asked. "There's a lot going on here right now and Gibbs wants answers yesterday."

He jumped as his phone was pulled out of his hand. Don looked up as Gibbs put the phone to his own ear. "This had better be important, Messer."

"Gibbs; Mandy might be in trouble," Danny said calmly. "And I wanted to ask Don if I should hide the body in the sewer or dump it in the river."

"There won't be a body if I have anything to say about it," Gibbs said. "You guys take care of that young lady and call if you need help." He flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Don. "What have you got, Flack?"

"Bank records are clean, boss," Don said. "I was just starting on phone and cell records when Danny called. I'll have them for you as soon as I can."

"Now would be good," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, I'll be in the lab. You keep these guys on task."

"Right boss."

Gibbs stalked to the elevator and stood glaring at the door the short ride down to the lower levels of the building. "Gibbs, just the man I wanted to see," Abby exclaimed with a big smile. "I've got good news and great news; what do you want to hear first?"

"Do you have a solution to this case, Abs?"

"That and more, bossman," Abby said. "Come here and let me show you what I did."

"Just tell me, Abby," Gibbs sighed. 

Abby paused and looked at the ice blue dragon. "Gibbs are you okay? I mean, not that you look bad or anything but you're missing your usual bark and that's kinda scary."

"Don just got a call from New York and I've been debating sending you up to deal with it," Gibbs said. "Do you think you could be away from Flack for a couple of days?"

"Probably if I needed to," Abby said. She handed over the folder with her results, concerned enough to skip her normal dramatic presentation. "Just let me know, okay?"

"I will, Abs; thanks."


	7. Miami

"I feel bad for him," Nick said as Frank drove them through the city to an apartment complex in close to the beach. "I know he could have been lying but it sounded like he wanted to get to know his kid and now he's never going to have the chance."

"I don't think he was lying," Frank said. "Hell, I know I've seen enough grieving parents to be able to tell when the emotions are real and I think his were. I hope this so-called mother has a good explanation for why she hasn't reported her son missing."

"Still nothing?" Nick asked. "You think she's on drugs or something and hasn't noticed he's gone?"

"Who knows, we'll find out soon enough," Frank replied. He pulled into a parking spot and glanced up. "There is it, you ready?"

Nick nodded and grabbed his kit. "Right behind you."

The pair made their way to the second floor and knocked on the door to 217. There was no response so Frank glanced at his watch and knocked again. "She might be at work," he said. "I'm going to find the manager; you want to take a look around and see what you can find?"

"Sure," Nick said. He knew that if there was any evidence in plain sight he could collect it without a warrant and it might just give them justification to get one to search the apartment.

*Nicky*

*Yeah, what's up Gil*

*Speed finished the soil you found at the scene. He says it's a mix of dirt and beach sand* Gil said. *Where are you*

*Tripp and I are at the boy's apartment. His mom's not home so Frank's off with the manager and I'm looking around* Nick replied. *The apartment building is close to the beach. I think maybe I'll take a walk back that way and see what I can find. Anything else strike you about the evidence we collected*

*It's a lack of evidence that interests me* Gil said. *No hairs or fibers transferred onto the baby's clothes to indicate a location. The card turned out to be a ticket from a race track; Eric's tracking that down. There was one useable print but it's not in the system*

Nick sighed. *We've got to find our primary crime scene* he said. *All the evidence we've got so far is just telling us the body was dumped. I'd really like to get a look in this apartment*

*What can you do at this point*

*The dumpster is open* Nick groaned. *Tell me there are lemons at the lab, Gil*

*I'll find you some, Nicky. Oh, Speed says to tell you at least it's not in the toilet*

*Tell him I'll save that chore for him* Nick laughed. *Tripp's coming; I'll talk to you later. Love you*

*Be careful, Nicky my boy and I love you too*

"So the manager says the woman who rents that apartment works days as a maid at the Hilton," Frank said. "What do you have?"

"A dumpster just waiting to be searched," Nick sighed. "Maybe you should call the lab and get Eric to meet me out here, or Warrick and that way you don't have to put up with the smell in your car for months."

Frank chuckled. "I think that's the most considerate thing one of you CSIs has ever said to me," he said. "I'll make the calls and get patrol out here too so you guys aren't alone and go talk with the mother. See you back at the lab?"

"Yeah, you got it."  
********************

"Hey H, you got a minute."

"For you, always Speed," the red dragon replied. 

"I took a look at the folder that was out this morning when we got to the lab and it's a case of Calleigh's involving a couple of city officials," Speed said. "Her prints were on the folder and so were Stetler's. Here's the case file I started on this."

"Thank you, Speed," Horatio said. "What about the filing cabinet?"

"His prints were there too, but he knew exactly which case he was looking for," Speed said. He looked around to make sure the hall was clear. "We might have a leak in the lab, H."

"We might indeed but I'd like to think that the detective working with Calleigh provided IAB with a case number," Horatio said. "But I will take a look around and see what I can find. This stays between us for now, Speed. I'll talk with Calleigh."

"You got it, H."

Horatio smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Tim," he said softly. "Have you heard anything on Nick's case?"

"Just that Warrick was riding out to join him for something in the field," Speed said. "I've got trace to run from that home invasion Eric pulled this morning."

"All right, keep me posted," Horatio said. He stood in the hall and watched as the bronze dragon went back to his lab. He had an idea why Stetler would be interested in the case Calleigh was working on but wanted to check in with her before he jumped to any conclusions.

He made his way down to the ballistics lab. "Calleigh, may I speak with you a moment, please?"

"Sure Horatio, what's up?" she asked turning away from the computer.

"Run me through the case your working that involves the city officials please?"

"Is there a problem?" 

"Not from your end," Horatio replied. "I just need to find out exactly what's going on."

She smiled. "Okay; homicide was called to a house out on Star Island and the victim was one of the city council members who was against the vote they're taking this week," Calleigh said. "Hagen's been talking with everyone but they all, of course, have lawyers so he's bogged down and hoping I'd be able to find something to tell us what happened."

"Do you have a suspect?" Horatio asked.

"Not at the moment, the gun used is still missing," Calleigh replied. "I've been running the various council members through the computer registry trying to see if any of them own a gun that matches the bullet Alexx pulled from my victim but so far I'm at a dead end. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"IAB has been floating around," Horatio said. "And he seemed very interested in this case. Keep working it but bring your folders and notes to my office to be locked up at night or take them to the evidence locker. It seems that Stetler has somehow managed to get a copy of the keys we use to lock our filing cabinets."

Calleigh swore for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Horatio, but that man just makes me so mad. Between what he did with Ryan and now messing with one of my cases," she said. "We're going to have to tell the prosecution about this if we ever go to trial."

"I'm ahead of you there, Calleigh," Horatio said. "Please just trust me on this but make sure to secure your things in a different place at night. I'm in the process of changing the locks and I'm going to talk with the director about a change in policy. Just be safe and trust me to have your back."

"Always, Horatio," she smiled.   
********************

"Nick, I can't believe you got me out here to go dumpster diving with you," Warrick said as he changed into a jumpsuit. "I mean out of everything we could have done for the case it had to be this."

"Gil said he'd be sure there were lots of lemons waiting for us at the lab," Nick said with a smile. "Come on, Warrick, if won't be that bad; we've done worse. I'll even buy you a beer when we get off shift tonight."

"Bribery is always good," Warrick laughed as he hauled himself over the rim of the dumpster. "At least there isn't much in here; it won't take us that long to search."

"I'd just like to find something that could get us into the apartment," Nick said. "This woman still hasn't reported her kid missing. What kind of mom is that?"

Warrick snorted. "A bad one," he said. "So what exactly are we looking for in here?"

"Anything," Nick sighed. "It's probably too much to hope that there's a note or something confessing to the murder."

"How about a bag full of pictures of our victim?" Warrick asked as he handed it to his friend. "And another of toys and some baby stuff too."

"What the hell is going on here?" Nick wondered as he snapped pictures of everything before bagging it. "What kind of woman throws out everything including her kid?"

"The kind of woman who doesn't want to me a mom no more," Warrick sighed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That there's a new boyfriend or husband in the picture who doesn't want kids so they took the illegal way out?" Nick asked. "I think that's what all this is pointing to. Anything else good in there?"

The other man made a face. "Three day old chicken," he said. "I think that's it."

"Okay, I want to get a sample of the dirt down by the beach before we go back," Nick said. "Speed was able to identify the soil you found on the blanket and it didn't match our scene. He said it had beach sand in it."

"You don't think our primary crime scene is down there, do you?" Warrick hopped out of the dumpster and walked over to his partner. "Because it's likely to be trashed by this point."

"I know but we have to check, don't we?" Nick asked. "I dunno, Rick; it seems a little too public for murder, even if it was at night. Check out the lights for one."

"And the bike path for two," Warrick said. "Suspect might have walked down here to get up his nerve and the dirt was in his shoes when he got back into the apartment."

Nick nodded. "I think you're probably right," he said. "Or Robby dragged his blanket down here with him and it just hadn't been washed when they killed him."

"Where are we meeting Tripp?"

"Back at the lab," Nick replied. "At least now we have something to tell him."


	8. NYDC

"Mac, do you have a moment?" Peyton asked leaning into his office.

"A brief one, yes," Mac replied. "I'm meeting some friends for dinner and we're leaving in three minutes."

"You've changed," she said. "And I'm not sure its for the best."

He stared at her; was it possible that she knew about dragons? Mac knew he'd have to call not only Gibbs but also Miami and let Grissom or Horatio know what was going on. Her wording could have only been a coincidence but somehow he didn't think so. "I'm not sure what you mean, Peyton."

"Before you were so serious about keeping us a secret," she said. "Not letting anyone know that you were dating again so soon after Claire's death. Was it because you were ashamed or because we were working together?"

"I told you then, it's because we worked together," Mac said. "And I'm still not sure where you're going with this."

"You're obviously going out to dinner with someone here at the lab," Peyton said. "What made you relax so much that you no longer care if you're seen in public with an employee?"

"For the simple fact that Danny and I are not dating," Mac said. "And Mandy is young enough to be my daughter. I've never had a problem going out with coworkers in a friendly manner but it was inappropriate for me to flaunt that I was dating someone I worked with."

She looked at him closely. "Just what does this Mandy mean to you?"

"Amanda is my student," Mac said. "I'm responsible for her while she's here at the lab. She wants to be a CSI and I will not have her made to feel unwelcome in her lab." 

Danny tapped on the glass door and raised an eye brow. Mac shook his head and motioned for his human to wait. "I'll talk to you later, Peyton," he said.

"I think you're making a mistake," she said as she left the office ignoring the pair waiting at the foot of the stairs for Mac.

"Gibbs says he'll take care of it," Danny commented darkly as the trio made their way out of the lab and onto the street. "All we have to do is let him know."

"I'd rather not have to explain a dead body to anyone," Mac said. "Come here, Amanda."

She stepped around until she was between her friends. "I am sorry for running out on you like that, Mac," she said softly. "But I was watching her face and she was about to deny everything to make me appear to be lying to you. I've seen the look before and just didn't feel up to dealing with it."

"I'll believe you over her any day," Mac said. "But you need to tell me about problems, kid. Don't just bottle them up and hide away with another member of the team."

"Even if its Danny?" Mandy asked.

"Even then; although he'd probably tell me before he hurt anyone who wanted to hurt you," Mac replied. "I have to ask; would you feel more comfortable at one of the other labs while things settle down?"

"I would but I'm not letting anyone run me out again," Mandy said. "Sheldon agreed to help me with my project so I'll be in the computer lab more than anything else for a while and can avoid the morgue."

"I'll tell the others to let you be while you work on this," Mac said. "Did Danny manage to convince you to let him help in his free time?"

Mandy smiled. "He did and I accepted," she said. "He's cute enough that young women will listen to him and remember what he says." 

"Hey if you want looks we need to get Donnie home or fly Nick up from Miami," Danny said. "But I'm yours whenever I'm free."

"What if I were to tie you down, Danny?" Mac asked.

Danny's eyes darkened a little. "Then I'm definitely your's," he said. "Forever."  
********************

When Mac and Danny got home after ensuring that Mandy was safely locked in her own apartment Danny went to shower while Mac settled into his favorite chair and called Gibbs' house.

"Gibbs. Talk!"

"Jethro, if you or Tony are there pick up," Mac said. "It's important."

"Mac, are you and Danny okay?" Tony asked a moment later.

"I think we've got a problem," Mac replied his heart slowing a little as he was able to let the alpha pair know about his fears. "Remember that M.E. I called you about? I think she might know about dragons."

There was muttering in the background and the sound of a tool being set down. "What the hell do you mean she might know about us?" Gibbs demanded.

"She came into my office at the end of shift and told me I'd 'changed' and not for the better," Mac said. "I just can't shake the feeling that her choice of words was meant to rattle me into doing something stupid."

"As much as I'd like to doubt that she's a hunter spy and they'll be swooping down on us any day now I'm not that much of an optimist," Gibbs snorted. "Look, you're close to blending and there's no way in hell you can do that in the city. I talked with Grissom and he says you and Danny are welcome to come down to Miami and use their beach. It's isolated and dark and you'll be safe."

"All right, I'll call Miami in a bit and talk with them," Mac said. "What do you want me to do about Peyton?"

Gibbs grunted. "I'll have Abby do some detailed digging on her tomorrow," he said. "Is that the bitch who wants to hurt Mandy?"

"Yes; Amanda's working on a project that'll keep her in the computer lab for the foreseeable future," Mac said. "So I'll be able to keep her safe but I think Danny's ready to kill Peyton."

"He's not the only one," Gibbs said. "I told Messer; you guys say the word and I'm up there to take care of this problem. No one hurts what's mine and gets away with it."

"Right," Mac said. "How's Don doing?"

"He's confused the hell out of the other two members of my team," Gibbs laughed. "It's driving them crazy trying to figure out how come Tony and I are so nice to Don all the time when DiNozzo is normally a pain and I'm a bastard."

"Glad to hear you're keeping them on their toes," Mac said. "Thanks for the ear, Gibbs; I'm feeling a little more relaxed."

"Good, now go grab your human and claim him," Gibbs said. "I'll call as soon as Abby has something."

Mac pushed the off button and waited a moment before turning the phone back on and dialing a less familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Nick? It's Mac Taylor up in New York," he said. "Is Dr. Grissom at home?"

"Yeah, he's reading; hang on a second."

"Mac, Gibbs said you might call," Gil said a moment later. "How are you feeling?"

"Unbalanced and ready to rip someone's head off," Mac replied. "Gibbs said you offered the use of your beach for blending for me."

"We did although I'm a little surprised that you're ready," Gil said. "Because I know Speed Changed about a week before you did and he's not quite ready to try yet."

Mac sighed. "So how long do I have to live with this feeling like I'm being torn in two?" he asked. "Because as it stands right now I'm ready to kill the next suspect who mouths off to me and that's not a good thing."

"No it's not." He could almost hear the Miami alpha frowning. "You do the schedule, why don't you and Danny plan to come down this weekend and we'll see what's going on with you. It's possible because your Change involved the amnesia that your blending time will be different as well."

"It's not the same for everyone?" Mac asked.

"Horatio managed to blend while in human form," Gil replied with a snort. "No one can figure out how he managed that but he's completely blended and in control. I think the best thing for you to do at this point is get down here and let us help you through this."

"Gil, do you know why Gibbs wants me to come down instead of heading to meet him?"

"Two reasons," Gil said. "One the beach here is well isolated and there's much less a chance you'll be seen in dragon form. Two, he's only dealt with his own blending while I've helped a couple of other dragons through the process. He's just using the resources at his disposal and we don't mind. I know Horatio and Greg are looking forward to seeing you guys again."

"I was going to bring Mandy along," Mac said. "It won't cause any problems will it?"

"Of course not," Gil said. "This is her home as much as New York and DC are. By all means bring her along; we'll be happy to see all of you."

"Thanks Gil," Mac sighed. "Look, I need to go but Horatio has some contacts doesn't he. Ones that Gibbs doesn't?"

"I'm sure he does," Gil said. "What's wrong?"

Mac quickly filled Gil in on the whole situation with Peyton. "I'm not worried about hunters so much as I am what she could do to Danny if she were to work it out."

"It's possible she has no clue and just meant you'd changed in a more normal sense," Gil said. "But I agree with you and I doubt it. We'll do some digging down here and let you know what we find."


	9. Miami

"Busy day today, Horatio."

"It is indeed, Alexx; what are we looking at?" Horatio asked as he knelt down and took off his sunglasses.

"According to the witnesses the poor thing just washed up on shore," Alexx replied. "But I don't think she died in the water, Horatio; look at this." She held up the victim's arm. "Those look like ligature marks. I think she was dumped for shark food."

Horatio shook his head. "Not realizing that sharks will only attack a human if they're bleeding or moving," he said. "And mistaken for a fish. How much has the water destroyed our evidence?"

"I'll know more when I get her back to the lab but it depends on how long she's been in the ocean," Alexx said.

"Call me, please," Horatio said. He stood up and found himself face to face with his sister-in-law. "Yelina."

"No one knows who she is, Horatio," Yelina said. "We haven't been able to find any ID or unclaimed bags on the beach."

"All right," Horatio said. "Alexx, can you run dental records please?"

"You got it, Horatio."

The lieutenant slipped on his sunglasses. "And so it begins."  
********************

Nick and Warrick took their evidence to the layout room to make use of the table there. They carefully took out all the pictures, all of them unframed, and started to organize them by approximate age. "Look at this, as he gets older there are fewer and fewer pictures of him," Warrick said. "You've got siblings, Nick; did your parents ever get tired of taking pictures of any of you?"

"Nope, in fact we've got an entire wall in the library of family photo albums," Nick said. "We need to figure out a way to get into this apartment and look around. Do you see anything here that'll help us?"

"Did Alexx find any other signs of abuse?" Warrick asked. "Breaks or cuts?"

"No she didn't," Nick replied. "And no signs of neglect either; whoever was taking care of Robby at least cared enough to make sure he ate and was able to go out in public without raising any questions."

Warrick moved the magnifier over one of the toys. "I think I've got blood here," he said. "I'll take it to Greg; want me to drop the soil sample off with Speed on my way?"

"Sure, I'll keep working on this," Nick said. "And maybe Tripp will be back soon and have some answers for us."

"I wouldn't count on it," Warrick snorted.  
********************

"Horatio, what do you have against Rick?" Yelina asked as she watched the red head searching the sand around where the young victim had been found. It was strange for her; she couldn't recall the last time Horatio changed into a jumpsuit and worked a crime scene.

"What makes you think I have something against him?"

"Oh come on, Horatio, is it because I'm dating him?" she asked. "Are you just jealous?"

The red dragon sighed. "No, Yelina; you deserve to be happy and if Rick Stetler makes you happy then I'm not going to say a word about it," he said. "And if you keep thinking that I ever had any interest in you other than as Ray's wife then you'll only end up hurt."

"Don't lie to me, Horatio; I've seen the way you used to look at me," she said. "You kept your daughter a secret so I don't see why you wouldn't keep something like this hidden as well."

"Yelina," Horatio said and paused, his lips pushing together tightly, "never mind; have you heard anything from patrol about abandoned cars?"

"No," Yelina said. "I'm starting to agree with you that she was dumped in the water and the tides brought her here. But if that's the case, why are you still working here?"

Horatio's phone rang. "Caine."

"Are you okay?" Greg's worried voice filled his ear. "I can feel you here; I'm in Gil's office for a minute so we can talk. What's going on?"

"It's what we talked about last night being blown out of proportion," Horatio sighed. "And I can't really talk about it right now."

"Your detective for your latest case is Yelina?" Greg exclaimed. "How warped is that?"

"I can deal with it," Horatio laughed. "I'm sorry about what I was doing though, I'll try to stop. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," Greg said. "Aren't I always?"

"Good, yes; okay I'm not so sure of," Horatio said. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Okay, I love you, Horatio."

"I know; me too." Horatio tucked his cell phone back in his pocket and took a minute to attempt to calm down. He hadn't realized how on edge he was and if Greg was able to sense it across town then he really did need to relax.

"Who was that?" Yelina asked.

"A friend," Horatio replied. He sat back on his heals and looked around. Between them he and Alexx had searched around the body but Horatio had just had a hunch that something had been buried in the sand close to her; something important.

"Another one of your secrets?" 

"That's beneath you, Yelina," Horatio said. He took his phone back out and called Gil. "I have a question."

"What's up?" Gil asked. "Greg says Yelina is there; is everything okay?"

"Just family squabbles," Horatio replied. "I'm wondering if there's some reason I'd be thinking there was a clue buried in the sand near where my victim was found."

Gil paused for a moment and Horatio could almost hear him thinking. "It could just be your CSI instinct to search every inch of a crime scene," he finally said. "Or it could be more. I know there's been a couple of times that I've had a feeling about something and its come true. Just don't frustrate yourself over this."

"I won't but I think I'll keep digging for a bit," Horatio said. "How are things at the lab?"

"Quiet; everyone is working well," Gil said. "In fact I promised Nick I'd check in with Speed about a soil sample."

"Thanks for all your help today."

"You're welcome, it actually feels good to be back in a lab," Gil laughed. "I'll see you tonight, Horatio."

After tucking his phone away for a second time Horatio stood up and looked around, his keen blue eyes ignoring everything but the disturbed sand around him. That's when he saw it, almost where he'd been kneeling, a shadow poking out of the sand. "Hand me my camera please, Yelina."

"Only if you tell me what's going on."

Horatio turned to his kit and grabbed the smaller digital camera. "I wasn't aware we were back in high school," he said. "Am I not allowed to live my own life and have my own friends and family away from the lab? You've moved on with your life, Yelina. Give me the courtesy to do the same."  
********************

Speed was working at the microscope when he smelled someone else in the room with him. "Can I help you with something, Stetler?" he asked not looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" the other man asked.

"Because it took me an hour to get rid of the smell of your aftershave the last time you were in here," Speed said. "Believe me, it's not something I'm going to forget any time soon."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running a comparison on samples of both caenum and sablulum to see if there's a match and enough cause for a warrant," Speed said. 

Gil, who was standing in the background tried not to laugh. He loved working with Speed; the dragon had such a dry sense of humor and his timing was perfect. "Is there a match, Speed?" he asked. "I saw Detective Tripp come in not long ago and he looked mad enough to kill someone."

"There is and I think there's cause at this point," Speed said. "If you give me a minute I'll run everything through the mass-spec and get printouts a judge can understand."

"What the hell are you doing here, Dr. Grissom?" Stetler demanded.

"Just helping out where needed," Gil replied calmly. "You know, I've never had to deal directly with IAB before but it seems to me that you'd want to be helping to protect the lab and its reputation, not destroy the people who work here or make them hate you."

"It's not IAB's job to be liked," Stetler said.

"Then you do your job wonderfully," Gil said. "A word of advice although I doubt you'll accept it. Don't alienate those who might hold your salvation in their hands."

Speed paused and blinked. "You want to explain that one, Gris?" he asked.

"I mean just what I said, Tim," Gil replied with a small smile. 

Nick, who was walking past in the hall saw the look on his dragon's face and laughed before opening the door to the trace lab. "Is he quoting Taoist sayings again, Speed?" he asked.

"He's quoting something," Speed said. "Here's the trace results you wanted, Nick; I think it'll make Tripp happy."

"Right now it's gonna take a lot to do that," Nick replied as he glanced through the folder. "But this will help. You're sure."

"Evidence doesn't lie," Speed said. "The tests were conclusive."

"All right then; thanks Speed," Nick said. "Gris, can you come look at something in the layout room, please? Oh, Stetler, I didn't see you there. How's your day going?"

The three community members watched the IAB officer storm out of the office muttering to himself. "What's that all about?" Nick asked.

"I just don't think he's used to people being nice to him," Speed replied with a small smile. "It's unnatural."

"Just because he's a creep doesn't mean we can't be polite," Nick said. He lowered his voice, "and it'll drive him nuts."  
********************

Horatio was just coming out of the morgue when he was cornered yet again by his sister-in-law. "What can I do for you, Yelina?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," she replied. "I'm sorry for what I said. You're right, you have every right to move on with your life and find someone to love. It was selfish of me to think otherwise."

"You'll always be my family, Yelina," Horatio said. "But some things have changed in my life that I can't talk about. Not yet."

"Okay, but trust me to talk to when you can?"

The red dragon looked at her closely. "I don't think I ever will," he said. "Not with anyone."


	10. NYDC

When Gibbs hung up the phone he turned and looked at Tony. "Call Abby," he said as he picked up his drill again.

"And tell her what, boss?" Tony asked.

"I want to find out about this Driscoll bitch up in New York and I want everything Abby can find on her," Gibbs replied. "Marines don't jump at shadows, Tony; if Mac's worried then we're damn well going to pay attention to his warning."

"Right boss," Tony said. "How long are you going to stay down here tonight?"

"That depends," Gibbs said.

"On?"

"How hard you try to convince me to go to bed," Gibbs smirked.

Tony laughed. "Not a chance, Jethro," he said. "The last time I dared touch you while you were working on this boat you spent the next twenty minutes yelling at me for distracting you. I'm not falling for it again."

"If I recall right, Tony; my cock was buried in your ass with the boat holding you up as I lectured you," Gibbs said. "I'm impressed you remember any of that. I must be losing my touch."

"Come to bed at a reasonable hour and I'll let you know," Tony said. "I'll go call Abby."  
********************

Mac was apprehensive when he got to the lab the next morning; something was going to go wrong before he and Danny were able to get down to Miami and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Relax Mac," Danny said softly. "All your people are safe; I promise."

"It's all going to blow up in our faces though, Dan," Mac replied. "I just don't know when."

Stella joined them. "Good morning guys," she said. "Mac, there's a body in the river; mind if I steal Danny for this one? I haven't worked with him in a long time."

"I don't remember assigning that case to you," Mac said.

"You didn't," Stella grinned. "Talk to you later, Mac."

Danny laughed and followed his friend back down the hall. "He's in a bad mood, Stella; I'd be careful teasing him right now."

"Mac's harmless," she said. "But how would you know he's in a bad mood? What's going on, Danny?"

"We met for breakfast," Danny said. "He's been helping me with my shooting techniques and I guess I'm just better at reading him now. It all has to do with that new ME we got."

"Peyton," Stella said. "I remember her from before; she always struck me as okay. What's going on?"

"Not a clue, Stel," Danny grinned. "You'll have to ask Mac about that if you want answers. So did you ask me to partner you on this 'cause you missed me or to give me the third degree?"

It was Stella's turn to laugh. "I miss you, Danny," she said. "You're a good CSI, thorough and easy to work with. Besides, I've been teaching nonstop for the past two months; it's time to let Mac deal with the kids. I want a partner who knows what's going on."

"Don't forget you ain't the only one teaching," Danny grinned. "Ryan and Hawkes are sharp. They'll do fine."

"Oh don't get me wrong, Lindsay is a good CSI," Stella said. "She'd have to be for Mac to bring her into the team. But there are times when she just seems so young and innocent and it's tiring after a while."

"It's a shame what this job can take away from you," Danny said. "I like Montana, she's a good kid."

"I could tell her you're still calling her that."

"Do it," Danny said. "I've been meaning to find out how good a scrapper she is."

"Mac would never forgive me," Stella said. "And I doubt Lindsay would either."  
********************

As it was actually relatively quiet in the city for the moment Mac sent Hawkes to find Mandy and get started on their community relations project. The brass had requested they make it a little more illegal drug oriented and Mandy had a meeting with them later that afternoon. Mac just had a feeling that she was going to actually win that argument. 

He spent the morning helping Ryan and Lindsay finish up their cases and then sent them off to do paperwork. Mac sighed and went back to his office to work on the schedule; he still wasn't sure how he was going to get time off for that weekend for both him and Danny but he was going to do his damnest to make it happen. They needed the trip and time together.

"Mac?"

"Ryan, come in," Mac replied with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just a little confused about this report I got from the ME's office," Ryan replied. "Could you help me make sense of it?"

Mac took the folder and glanced over it. "Latin," he said. "Why the hell would the report be filled out in Latin?"

"I don't know but I couldn't find the words in the dictionary and I don't recognize most of them," Ryan said. "At least I know I'm not an idiot."

"Don't think of yourself like that, Ryan," Mac said. "First of all there are no idiots on my team and second there are no idiots on Horatio Caine's team. You've got brains in there and you use them well. I'm glad to have you here on my team."

"Thanks, Mac," Ryan said. "So the report?"

"I'll go have a talk with the ME and see what's going on," Mac said. "It's possible this was her note sheet and the wrong paperwork was sent to us."

"Okay, thanks."

That was something Mac had been hoping to avoid for the next few days until he was a little more under control; avoiding the morgue. He felt like all it would take was one wrong word from anyone and he'd be ripping their heads off. He had to get to Miami and talk with Grissom; this was driving him crazy. Still he took a deep breath and made his way through the halls of the lab, his lab, his territory to the morgue.

He paused outside the door for a second to get his raging emotions under control. There was no logical reason for him to feel like Peyton was coming in and trying to take over his lab. She hadn't even looked at Danny so he doubted that she was fixated on trying to eliminate the one threat, the one block back into his bed. Mac sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Caine."

"H, it's Mac; I don't have Dr. Grissom's number here at the lab," Mac said. "Do you think we could make this earlier?"

"What's wrong, Mac?" Horatio asked obviously concerned.

Mac looked around to make sure he was alone and lowered his voice. "I feel like a male tiger whose mate is being stalked by another male," he said. "It's like my territory is being threatened and I want to rend someone apart because of it."

"Hop the next flight down, Mac," Horatio said. "Forget about requesting time off; take emergency leave because this is serious. Get Danny and get down here now. I'm not kidding, Mac; right now."

"I've got a couple of things I need to finish and he's at a scene," Mac said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"The sooner the better, Mac," Horatio said. "I'll let Gil know what's going on and, while you're down here, we're going to load everyone's cell numbers into your, Danny and Mandy's cell phones."

"Thanks, H," Mac said. He tucked the phone away and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Peyton said walking out of the morgue. "What can I do for you, Mac?"

"I have a few questions about this," he said holding out Ryan's folder. "The primary one being why it was sent to us like this."

She took the folder and opened it. "Oh I'm so sorry, Mac," Peyton said. "These are my notes on the body that I made while I was working. I can't believe I did that. Here, hang on a second; the report is just inside in my office."

Mac watched her walk off and considered; was it really a mistake or did it have a deeper meaning behind it? Could she possible have sent the wrong report down knowing that the CSI on the case was new enough that he'd go talk to Mac about it rather than making waves with the ME? It was possible that it was all a ploy to see him again, to let him know that she was still interested in him; he could smell that and cursed his dragon senses for a moment. The only human he wanted near him was Danny.

"Here you are, Mac," Peyton said. "Tell young Mr. Wolfe how sorry I am about that and he shouldn't be scared to come and ask me about things like that. I most assuredly do not bite."

"I'll let him know, thank you Peyton."

"Mac, I was wondering if you'd like to get together later, maybe for coffee and talk."

"I'm sorry, but not this week; I have plans," Mac said.

"Plans that involve romance?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then you've moved on?"

"I have and I'm happy," Mac replied. "Happier than I can ever remember being."

She looked at him. "Even when Claire was alive."

"That was a low shot, Peyton, and I'm going to forget you said it," Mac growled.

"When can I meet the woman who took your heart?"

"When she's ready to meet everyone," Mac said.   
******************** 

When Mac got back down to the lab he found that Danny and Stella were back from their crime scene. He dropped the new folder off with Ryan and went to the trace lab. "Stella, I'm sorry but something important has come up," he said. "Danny and I are taking four days of emergency leave effective now."

"What's wrong, Mac?" she asked obviously concerned.

"I can't talk about it, Stella," he replied. "But keep an eye on everyone for me, please?"

"I will, Mac; they're my kids too," she said. "What about Mandy?"

"She's going to Miami for a few days to talk with Horatio about this project she's working on," Mac said. "Thanks Stella; I promise to tell you everything I possibly can when we get back."


	11. Miami

"So what do you think, Frank; do we have enough for a warrant?" Nick asked as he handed the folder over to the homicide detective.

"To get in the apartment at least," Frank replied. "That was a good find in the dumpster."

"It's all Warrick," Nick said. "All right, I'll be in the lab running some tests. Will you let me know if or when the warrant comes through? I really want to be in on this one."

Frank sighed. "If I'm walking into what I think I'm walking into, Nick; I want you there to be able to process the scene. Because it sure as hell ain't gonna be pretty."  
********************

Horatio was in the DNA lab with Greg talking over some parts of the case when Yelina poked her head in the door. "Horatio, I hate to bother you but I was wondering if you could possibly take Ray Jr. this weekend."

"You have plans," Horatio said.

"Rick wants to go to Disney World," Yelina said. "When I put in the request for time off I thought my mother would be able to keep Ray but something came up and she can't."

Greg pretended to be busy at the computer so he didn't have to see the look of pain on his dragon's face; it was bad enough that he could feel the sadness radiating off the red-head. 

"I'm sorry, Yelina," Horatio said. "But I have plans with friends from New York for this weekend. Why don't you take Ray along with you; I'm sure he'd love to go to the park."

"I would but Rick wants this to be an adult weekend," Yelina said. "I haven't told Ray where we're going but I'm going to bring him back some presents. Okay, I'll check with a few of my girlfriends and see if they can take him."

The young human only just managed to wait until the door was shut. "You know, H; she may be your family but what a bitch," Greg said. "Does her new boyfriend really mean so much to her that she's going to put him before her own son?"

"I know, Greg, I know," Horatio said. "And if we didn't have Mac and Danny coming down like we do I'd take him and take the weekend off to go fishing with Ray. But from what I'm hearing Mac can't wait any more and needs our help."

"Well, once everything is settled you should take some time and spend it with your nephew," Greg said. "I wouldn't mind camping out at Nick's place for a weekend while Ray stays in our guest room. I know why you don't want him over this weekend but I think it'd be a nice treat. It's sounding like he's not really wanted at his house right now."

"And we both know how that feels," Horatio sighed. "If there wasn't such a risk that he'd see what's going on I'd have him come and just stay in the house but Ray is too much a Caine."

Greg laughed. "Meaning he'll dig endlessly into problems that aren't his own until he gets an answer," he said. "And just so you know, I love fishing and surfing; do you think Ray likes to surf?"

"I don't know but he'd probably like to learn," Horatio said. "Thanks Greg."

"You're welcome, Horatio," Greg smiled. "For everything."  
********************

When Nick and Frank got back to the apartment it was obvious someone was home this time as lights were on in both the front and rear windows. Nick fell back behind Frank, letting the larger detective take the lead. Frank knocked firmly on the door and held up his badge when it opened.

"Detective Frank Tripp, Miami-Dade Police," he said. "We have a warrant to search your apartment. Would you step outside please, ma'am?"

"Why would you search my home?" the woman asked. "What's going on?"

"We found your son, ma'am," Frank replied blandly. He'd worked too many years to let anything rattle him where the suspects could see him. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No, I live here alone and I don't have a son; you must have me confused with someone else," she insisted.

"Ma'am, step outside with these officers please," Frank said. "Nick, let me clear the place for you."

"Right Frank," Nick said. He waited in the hall with the suspect and a patrol officer. Even in the dim light he could see the family resemblance to young Robby and wondered, yet again, how anyone could just throw their baby away like trash.

Gunshots inside the apartment drew everyone's attention. Nick drew his own gun and moved carefully inside looking around. The front room was clear; the smell of gun powder drew him down the hall and towards the bedroom.

"Son of a bitch was in the closet," Frank said. "Decided he wanted to shoot it out rather than talk to me. I'll call the ME, Nick, if you want to get started."

"Sure, but you know I can't touch the body until Alexx gets here."

"Just do what you have to," Frank said.   
********************

"Rick," Horatio said as he paused in the door to the IAB officer's lair. "Do you have a moment, please?"

"What can I do for you, Horatio?"

"I understand you and my sister-in-law are going to Disney World for the weekend," Horatio said. "And I'm curious why you want to leave my nephew behind."

"Is it too much to want an adult weekend away?" Stetler asked.

"Yes but for that you would pick a more adult location," Horatio said. "I think that you picked this place to torment Ray Jr. and cause him pain."

"Then you'd be wrong," Stetler said.

"Am I? The evidence says otherwise," Horatio said quietly. "And I know you're lying to me, Rick, and that is not a good idea."

Stetler looked up from the folder in front of him. "Do you know what this is, Horatio?"

"No."

"This is a folder I've started on you and your antics in the crime lab," Stetler said. "I'm just waiting for the right time to send it to the directors."

"Somehow I'm not concerned, Rick," Horatio said. "But rethink your plans for this weekend; having me as an enemy is not a good idea."  
********************

Alexx looked at the scene and sighed. "Detective Tripp is a good shot," she finally said. "I don't think our suspect suffered much."

"He probably deserved to," Nick commented from where he was snapping pictures. "I took a look at his hands and they're at least a visual match to the bruising you found on Robby. A viable hypothesis is that this bastard didn't want the son in the picture any more and has the mother too damn scared to say anything."

"Has she?" Alexx asked.

"No; she was so upset when we informed her that her boyfriend was dead that she had to be sedated and taken to the hospital," Nick said. "Frank sent a couple of uniforms along to make sure she doesn't slip away before I can get there and collect the evidence from the nurses."

"I'll be interested to see if he really is our suspect in the homicide," Alexx commented. "I'll let you know when I start his post."

Nick turned and smiled at the ME. "Thanks, Alexx."  
********************

"Speed."

"What's up, H?"

"I need a favor, please."

"Anything."

Horatio looked around to make sure they were alone. "Yelina and Stetler are going to Disney World this weekend and are leaving Ray Jr. behind," he said. "She asked me to take him but I have to be at the community because Mac is coming down and Gil's going to need my help."

"So what can I do?"

"Yelina has no one to take him and I suggested you," Horatio said. "I was wondering if you and Eric would take him diving this weekend."

"H, you know how I feel about the ocean," Speed said.

The red dragon smiled. "I do but I also know that you could stay on the boat and watch for any problems," Horatio said. "I'll pay for everything, Speed; I just want Ray to have something special this weekend so he doesn't feel like he's being left behind."

"I'll do it," Speed smiled. "I never have been able to tell you no when it comes to Ray; he's a sharp kid and I like spending time with him."

"Thank you, Speed," Horatio said. "I just want to kill Stetler for putting Yelina in this position and shake her until she sees what she's doing to her son."

"That's going to be a problem because she's always relied on you to be the father figure so now that Stetler's in the picture she can put more responsibility on you and be a single woman again," Speed said. "I think we'll have to do something about this."

"What are you thinking, Speed?"

"Well, we can't officially adopt him," Speed replied. "But we could make Yelina think we were. Or we could just offer to let him spend free weekends with us out at the community. That way he'd get to do something special whenever any of us are free and it would let Yelina live her life the way she seems to want to right now."

Horatio grinned. "That is a very good idea, Speed," he said. "I'll check with Gil tonight and see how he feels about it but I think Ray just got a new community of uncles to teach him."


	12. NYDC

"Danny," Mac whispered as they made their way into the locker room. "I'm not going to be able to wait. I need you now."

Rather than replying with words Danny pulled his dragon in against him and claimed his mouth in a kiss he quickly surrendered control of as Mac's tongue swept through in obvious possession. Mac was almost out of control and it frightened him as much as having him human near him calmed his racing heart a little. His last conscious thought was that he'd have to have a talk with Gibbs about not warning him that he'd lose control like this as he got closer to blending.

Mac ran his hands down to Danny's waist and under his shirt pushing it up and out of the way. He knew that there wasn't enough time for them to strip but hoped the little skin on skin contact would be enough to get him to the airport and through the flight down to Miami. Danny's hands were busy on Mac's belt and the fly of his suit pants. Mac ran his hands down Danny's sides and pulled him in closer trying for as much contact between them as possible.

"Now Mac, please," Danny whispered. He undid his jeans and pushed them to the floor before turning around and bracing himself on the wall. 

"Lube?" Mac whispered.

"In my locker," Danny replied. He heard Mac digging through the things Danny kept on the top shelf and sighed when slick fingers slid into him. "Take me fast, Mac?"

"Love you, Danny," Mac said as he pressed home, moaning at the heat surrounding his cock. "Love you so much."

"Love you too, Mac," Danny replied.

Mac couldn't recall the last time he felt as out of control as he was as he slammed into his human, only the soft moans telling him that he wasn't hurting Danny. It was over too fast for both of them; human and dragon longing for contact, but Mac was too wild and out of control.

"Did I hurt you, Danny?" Mac asked as he nipped gently at his human's neck.

"No, Mac," Danny replied. "But we should get going. Hot as this was, something ain't right and I think we need help to figure out what's going on."  
********************

Mandy grew more and more bouncy as the plane drew closer to Miami and Mac wondered just how happy she was in New York at the moment. He made a note to talk with her once his own problems were out of the way and he could manage to focus again for more than a couple of minutes. It had taken some thought but both Mac and Danny changed into shorts when they swung by their apartment to pack and no one thought twice about two tall guys bare legs touching on a crowded airplane and the contact helped keep Mac more in control than he had been before they left the lab.

"Horatio," Mandy yelled running to meet the tall lieutenant and ended up swept up into a hug.

"Hello everyone," Horatio said. "Gil asked me to come and meet you because we should be at about the same power level and I can control you if anything happens."

Mac glanced at Danny. "So does that mean Gil could control Gibbs?" he asked.

"Scary," Danny grinned. "Thanks for having up down at such short notice, Horatio."

"You're more than welcome, Danny," Horatio said. "Do we need to collect any checked bags?"

"Nope, it's all carry-ons," Mac sighed. "We can't stay for more than two days; things are just too hectic in New York right now and I only just got out of there. There were a couple guys on nights who wanted to pick up shifts."

"It's remarkable how a small thing like scheduling at the lab can screw up so many things," Horatio commented. "Greg and I are trying to find time to take a vacation together but the directors are so impressed with him, his resume and credentials that they want to make him DNA supervisor for the lab and that means juggling two schedules instead of me attempting to work something out."

"That's a great honor though," Mac said as they climbed into the Hummer; Mandy in front, Danny and Mac in the back. "Especially because he hasn't been here that long."

Horatio smirked. "They recognize talent," he said. "And for all his antics Greg is extremely dedicated to the lab and what he does."

"Antics," Danny laughed. "That's a good word for you, Mandy."

"Thank you," she said. "Horatio, have you found the time to copy those files for me?"

"I haven't, Mandy; I'm sorry," he said. "Things have been a little crazy at the lab and time is fleeting at the moment. But I can take you there once these two are settled in with Gil and Nick. We can get you everything you need for this project."

"You should get her to come down here and present it," Danny commented as he ran his hand up and down Mac's thigh. "From what I've been allowed to see it's gonna be great."

"Then I will certainly have to think about it," Horatio smiled.  
********************

When Mac had visited before neither he nor Danny had made it to Gil and Nick's house although they both wanted to. They found it to be comfortable although Mac bristled a little when he picked up the scent of another dragon. 

"Why don't we go out on the deck?" Nick asked staring intently at Mac. "You'll be more comfortable and we can talk through what's most likely going to happen."

"Most likely?" Danny asked as he seized onto the word.

"No two blendings are exactly the same," Nick replied as he led the way through the house. "Gil managed it in one go while Jim had to Change twice; Horatio stayed in human form the entire time and I don't know about Gibbs."

"But based off what I'm feeling from you, Mac," Gil said from his chair on the back deck, "you'll manage it in one Change tonight. You're more tense and protective of your human than anyone I've met so far this close to blending."

Mac managed a smile. "This is all a science project to you, isn't it Gris?" he asked.

"What is life isn't?" Gil asked.

"Our refrigerator," Nick yelled from the kitchen.

The two New Yorkers looked baffled; Gil just chuckled. "Nick maintains that I shouldn't keep science experiments in the fridge in the kitchen," he said. "Something about it upsetting the rest of the community when they come over for dinner."

"Gil; you had blood in there seeing how it would mold," Nick said. "Don't worry, guys; that was months ago. I've been keeping a closer eye on it now." He put down a pitcher of ice tea and four glasses.

"Now normally we'd send Danny off with Nick for a quick briefing on what's going on," Gil said with a look at his human. "But as I think Mac's in guard mode we should just run through everything right now and then you two can have some time alone before Mac attempts to blend."

"What color are you again, Mac?" Nick asked.

"Green/gray/blue," Mac replied.

Danny snorted. "His color shifts in a constant swirl of those three colors," he said. "Flack said it's really rare for a dragon to be more than one color."

"I wonder if that has something to do with the strength of your emotions as well," Gil said. "It's something to research, certainly."

"But if his colors are close enough to the water shouldn't he blend as soon as possible?" Nick asked.

"It's probably too dangerous to try in the day light," Gil said. "Nick, why don't you start talking them through this and I'm going to go make a phone call. I'll be right back to answer any questions you might have, Mac."

Gil stepped inside the house where he could keep an eye on Nick and the others but still have the privacy he needed to make the call.

"Gibbs."

"It's Grissom; I wanted to let you know Mac had a bit of a crisis and is sitting on my deck getting ready to try and blend," Gil said. "Why didn't you guys tell us he was tri-color?"

"Truthfully I don't know that I knew," Gibbs said. "It's not exactly something we can talk about like you guys do and I wasn't there when it happened and neither was Tony. So do you think it has something to do with the severe emotion swings?"

"I like that; like mood swings but more appropriate to a dragon protecting his human," Gil said. "And yes, I do. I'll watch tonight to make sure nothing bad happens but I wanted you to know what was going on. Nicky is talking both Mac and Danny through everything because I don't dare separate them at this point Mac is so protective."

"I want to know what happened before he left for Miami," Gibbs said.

"I'll have him give you a call tomorrow," Gil agreed easily. "Although the blending might wipe him out. I will admit to some concern about his first Change and the draconic amnesia."

Gibbs grunted. "You think it'll have an effect on what happens tonight," he said. "You think he's gonna forget everything when he Changes again."

"It's a reasonable hypothesis," Gil sighed. "But I don't think it'll be that extreme. I've only seen one other pair this dedicated to each other and that's Horatio and Greg. I think everything will be fine but I wanted you at least alerted to what's going on."

"How kind of you seeing that he's my beta," Gibbs said.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Gibbs," Gil said. "I need to get back to Mac and Danny. Do you have any messages you want passes along?"

"They screw this up and I'll smack them." Gibbs hung up.

Gil was laughing as he made his way back onto the deck.


	13. Miami

Frank sighed as he looked at the woman in the hospital bed. Nick, on the other side of the bed was flipping through a folder and seemed perfectly content to let the detective take the lead in finding out what was going on.

"Ma'am, we need to talk to you about your boyfriend and what happened to your son," Frank said. "The doctors report no injuries on you so would you tell me just what was going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Well right now you're facing at the very least an accessory to murder charge for your son, Robby," Nick said as he held up a piece of paper. "We ran your DNA and there was a match so you might as well come clean and tell us what happened."

"Or Nick there can tell you what happened," Frank said. "It's your choice but I'd recommend you don't wait too long because there's a lot of questions that still need answers."

"My ex-husband was in jail and I just wanted to be normal," she said. "So I started going out at night, my mother would watch Robby for me and I met this really nice guy only he didn't want kids. I thought he meant that he didn't want to have kids but after he moved in and found out about Robby I found out that he didn't want kids around at all."

"Wait a minute, he moved in before he knew you had a kid?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell him about it," she replied. "And by the time he found out it was too late."

Nick sighed. "There were obviously people who were willing to take Robby, including his father, so why did you keep him with you?" he asked. "Wouldn't it have been better for everyone involved for Robby to be with someone who loved and wanted him."

"I loved him," she protested.

"Obviously not enough or you wouldn't have brought that bastard into your home," Frank snorted. "Nick, it sounds to me like she was neglecting her kid and our charges are about right. I think I need some fresh air."

"I'll be there in a minute, Frank," Nick said. "Ma'am, why did you throw everything out? Why not just report what happened to the police?"

"Because then I'd be blamed for what happened," she replied. "It was just easier to get rid of everything."

"Including your son," Nick said. He shook his head and left; there were times he was amazed at the depravity of mankind. "That was one I'm glad we were able to solve, even if the main suspect died."

"Yeah but she's gonna be in a lot of trouble," Frank said. "I hope the DA throws the book at her with her boyfriend gone."  
********************

Horatio took Mandy to the lab while Gil talked with Mac and Danny to get them ready for the night of blending. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched her bounce in the seat reminding him of Greg. "Happy to be back, Mandy?" he finally asked.

"Have you heard what's going on in New York?" she asked in reply.

"Bits and pieces," Horatio said. "What's going on with you?"

"The new ME thinks I'm a kid and a threat to her supposed relationship with Mac," Mandy said. "She won't allow me in the morgue regardless of the case I'm helping on and I can't help but feel if she could get rid of me she would. Mac asked me if I wanted to leave; come here or DC but I told him I don't want to be run off again."

"Do we need to kill someone?" Horatio asked.

"Perhaps," Mandy laughed. "Are Speed and Eric at the lab?"

"For the moment," Horatio said. "They're taking my nephew for the weekend and we need to finalize the plans and I know they're trying to finish their paperwork so they can be gone all weekend."

Mandy frowned. "The community is taking your nephew, is something wrong with his mother?" she asked.

"Only that she thinks she's in love and wants to go away for an adult weekend," Horatio sighed. "They're going to Disney World and leaving Ray here. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that he has a fun weekend too so he won't feel too left out."

"How can parents do that to their kid?" Mandy asked.

"I've never understood it myself but Speed has a plan," Horatio replied with a smirk. "I think it'll be fun and should send a wake-up call to my sister-in-law." He parked the Hummer. "Come on; let's find those files for you."

Mandy clipped the visitor's badge to the collar of her shirt and followed Horatio through the halls towards his office. "Speed," she exclaimed when she saw the bronze dragon coming out of the break room with a young boy.

"Hey Mandy," Speed said. "H, Yelina dropped Ray off early so I was wondering if Delko and I could go ahead and take off. I know you have everything set up for us."

"Sure, just give me a minute, okay?" Horatio asked. "Ray, come with me buddy."

Speed watched them for a minute, his dark eyes sad. "I hope this works out," he said. "So how have you been, kid?"

"Ready to ask Mac how to commit murder and hide a body," she replied quickly relating the story. "And the worst part about it is I can't tell if she just doesn't like me for who I am or because I'm Scottish. My accent makes that abundantly clear and she's from England; there could be something there."

"I know you've probably heard this from everyone but just let me know if there's anything I can do to help out," Speed said. "And that includes hiding bodies so you don't get in trouble so early in your life."

"Thanks, Speed."  
********************

Horatio took his nephew down the hall out of ear shot for any conversation Mandy and Speed would have but not so far that his nephew would feel like he was in trouble. "So did your mom tell you wants going on this weekend, Ray?"

"She said she wants to spend time with Rick so they're going on a trip," Ray sighed. "And that Speed and Eric are going to take me on a small trip."

"That's right," Horatio said. "Eric is a diver and he thought you might like to learn to scuba dive out in the ocean and then you and I are going to spend Sunday together with a friend of mine from the lab."

"Really?" Ray lit up at the thought of diving. "I've been wanting to learn to do that for a year but Mom says it's too dangerous."

"It can be," Horatio said. "But Eric is a professional, he was a diver before he joined the lab and knows what he's doing; he'll keep you safe. I don't think Speed will get in the water but he'll be on the radio with you guys. And, if the weather holds like it has been, my friend Greg wants to teach you to surf on Sunday."

Ray's smile lit up the hallway. "Really Uncle Horatio?" he asked. "You set all this up just for me?"

"I did," Horatio replied with a smile. "And I want you to promise me you'll have fun. I know you'll listen to Speed and Eric and be safe."

"Awesome, thanks so much."

"You're very welcome," Horatio said. "I'll see you on Sunday, okay buddy?"

"Yeah."  
********************

Horatio and Mandy watched Speed, Eric and Ray as they left the lab. "He's so much like his father at times it hurts," Horatio sighed. "I'm just glad that I can give him something that means something to him."

"You give him a father, H," Mandy said. "I'd say that means more than anything can."

"Speaking from experience, Mandy?" Horatio asked in as off-hand a manner as he could manage.

"You're not going to trap me that easily," Mandy laughed. "You know I don't talk about my family. So, case files? I really want to get this presentation completed and get into the schools and other centers up in New York."

"From what Mac was telling me you should be able to bring it down here as well," Horatio said as he led the way to his office. "And I'd guess that we really need something of that nature down here because we do have so many people in swimsuits all the time."

Mandy nodded. "Something definitely needs to be done because the course that children, and many adults, are on is unhealthy and could lead to their death," she said. "I've been doing research and I'm appalled at the numbers I've been finding."

"Do you think the kids will listen to you?"

"I hope so," she said. "The way I look at it they've been preached at by adults most of their life and are probably just tuning them out most of the time. But if I come in, I'm close enough to their age and have seen these things first hand that I'm hoping to at least be able to make an impression on them."

"Horatio," Alexx called from down the hall, "I found something interesting you should see. Oh, hello Mandy; I didn't know you were in town, Sugar. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Alexx," Mandy smiled. "Horatio, I can go hang with Greggo if you need to work something."

"If you don't mind," Horatio said. "I'm in the middle of a homicide case."

"I promise we'll behave ourselves," Mandy grinned and walked away with a wave.

Horatio watched her go and turned to Alexx. "The lab may never be the same," he sighed. "Now, what did you find, Alexx?"

"Our young victim was pregnant, Horatio," Alexx said. "About four months along and I'm wondering if that could have been a motive for her death."

"It could indeed," Horatio said. "Get a sample of the DNA to Greg please. I found a cell phone under her body that I need to take a look at but do you have a cause of death?"

"Yeah," Alexx said softly. "She was hit on the head from behind while restrained. From the angle I'd say she was in a chair and leaning back at the time. The weapon was a pipe or something similar in shape and size."

"Okay, thank you Alexx," Horatio said with a small smile.


	14. NYDC

Mac buried his toes in the still warm sand and sighed. He could hear Nick and Danny talking on the deck behind him but he tuned them out. He needed to focus on everything that Gil and Horatio had spent the afternoon and early evening talking to him about. Mac couldn't recall the last time his mind had felt so full of information and he knew, deep down, that this was more important than anything he'd learned in the past. All the new dragon lore that he'd been told hadn't been in any of the books Flack and Gibbs had given him to read so Mac reasoned it came from personal experience. And just about as deep down in his soul Mac was nervous. He wasn't sure exactly how the night was going to turn out but he hoped he could do this.

"How you doing, Mac?" Horatio asked as he settled onto the sand next to his friend.

"Probably about as well as can be expected," Mac replied with a sigh. "Horatio, you didn't really go into too many details about your blending. What was it like?"

"Greg and I were out here on the beach talking about what we were going to do once I'd blending and I more or less jumped him," Horatio said. "But somehow I managed to complete the entire process while remaining in human form and making love with Greg. It's also the night Greg and I first met Chrysalis. I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen when you Change tonight, Mac, no one can; but stay relaxed and just let it happen, okay?"

"And this will give me more control?" Mac asked.

Horatio let some sand run through his fingers. "As best I understand it the reason for the lack of control is because the dragon mind is coming closer and more frequently to the front and taking control. After you blend there's no dichotomy and the minds are one."

"So I won't be in two minds about everything?" Mac asked with a small grin.

"You need to work on your jokes," Danny said. He kissed the top of his dragon's head and sat down. "Are you ready to do this, Mac?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mac replied. "All right, H; how do we do this?"

"Judge your distance for your Change," Horatio said. "Keep in mind how long you're going to be so you don't hurt yourself or Danny. I'll be keeping watch from the house incase you need anything."

"Okay, thanks H," Mac said. He waited until they were alone before he stood and pulled Danny up for a hug. "I hope this works, Dan," he whispered. "I'm worried I might lose control and hurt you accidentally."

"You won't, Mac," Danny said. "Now go and Change; I can't wait to see you in dragon form again. You're so handsome with your scales shifting colors and your eyes highlighted against the shimmer that comes from your scales.'

"Okay." Mac kissed his human and made his way out into the water. Gil had told him the distance for his favorite thinking spot and once Mac was treading water he focused his will and Changed. The change in how the water reacted to his body was remarkable too; Mac had been warned that dragons floated but Mac hadn't been prepared for the sudden weightlessness that came with having hollow bones. He dug his claws into the sand and shook his head, drops of water flying everywhere.

"Wow," Danny said as he climbed up onto his dragon's back. "You blend in perfectly, Mac; if I didn't know what I was looking for I'd look right past you. I wonder if the shifting colors are a type of special camouflage that the other dragons are missing."

The dragon snorted into the water, the shower drenching Danny, who laughed and sat down. "I can feel it, Mac; you're more relaxed. Is it working for you?"

Mac flexed his wings a couple times; he could feel his human and dragon minds merging to become one and wanted to scream, to roar at the sudden feeling of completion. He Changed back to human form without warning, dumping his human into the water. As Danny surfaced Mac grabbed him and claimed his human's mouth; his tongue pressing past Danny's lips to taste him, almost as if he wanted to relearn the young man's taste.

"Take me, Mac," Danny moaned as Mac bid down on his neck. "Please, I need you so bad."

"Let's get on the beach, Danny," Mac growled. "I need to be able to brace my feet."

"Did it work?" Danny asked. He knelt down in the shallows and looked over his shoulder at Mac. "Did the blending work?"

"I think so," Mac replied. He grabbed Danny's hips and thrust forward, burying himself in his human's body and thrusting hard. Danny moaned and pushed back for more contact. Both knew that neither of them would last long with how frantically Mac was thrusting and Danny climaxed with a low deep moan, his back arching in an attempt to pull Mac in deeper. The dragon grabbed his human by the hips, lunged forward and came.

"Mac?" Danny gasped as he was rolled onto his back and Mac thrust into him again.

"I know, Danny," Mac replied as he set a more relaxed rhythm. "But I still need you; I need this contact."

Danny wrapped his legs around Mac's waist and pulled him in, the change in angle making both men moan. "I need you too, Mac," Danny said. "Now and forever."  
********************

"I think everything will be okay, Gibbs," Gil said as he let the curtain drop. "Mac seems to remember who Danny is and isn't showing any signs of panic or disorientation. It looks like our worries were for nothing."

"Maybe not," Gibbs said. "There's something going on up in New York that none of us can figure out but Mac's been worried. I don't like it, Grissom."

"That's your turf but if there's anything I can do to help, let me know," Gil said with a grin. "And the beach is open for Don when he hits six months."

Gibbs sighed. "Gil, how did you adjust to running the community and keeping everyone safe?"

"I've been doing this day by day," Gil said. "You've got a good command presence, Gibbs; you pay attention to what's going on around you and you care about your people."

"Haven't you heard, Gil? I'm a bastard," Gibbs said. "I don't know how to deal with people."

Gil started laughing. "You think I do?" he asked. "I was known as the ghost of the Vegas lab. No one knew how to deal with the insane bug man who'd rather deal with dead bodies than live people. I know how lucky I am in my beta; trust Mac to help you out and listen to him."

"I know that," Gibbs snarled. He hung up the phone abruptly, making Grissom jump.

"Was it something I said?" Gil wondered aloud as he put the phone down.  
********************

Stella sighed as she looked at the assignment sheets and spared a moment to wish Mac was back to handle this. The man had an uncanny ability to match a team or investigator with a specific case; she wasn't anywhere close. Still, Stella knew she had a job to do and went to find her teammates.

"Hawkes, you're working with me," Stella said. "Ryan, you and Lindsay have a home invasion/kidnapping. We're working short until Mac and Danny get home so you might be broken up if more calls come in."

Lindsay took the sheet and looked at it. "I think I know where this is," she said.

"Good; then you can drive," Ryan replied.

"Still learning the city, huh Wolfe?" Lindsay asked.

"As fast as I can," Ryan said easily. "I've been going out with Danny and Sheldon a couple nights a week."

"So why'd you leave Miami?"

"Lots of reasons," Ryan said. "The main one being that I thought I'd do more good in another city. What about you, why'd you come to New York?"

"It was a chance to work with Mac," Lindsay said with a wide grin. "I've been studying his articles and attending his seminars since I became a CSI so I leapt on this chance."

Ryan grinned too. "You've got a crush on him don't you?"

"What if I do?"

"Nothing," Ryan said. "It's just an observation. So what do you think happened at our crime scene?"

"Probably a robbery," Lindsay said. "I just hope no children were involved with the kidnapping and I really hope no one was killed."

"Wouldn't that have been called in as a homicide?" Ryan asked.

"That's one of the first things I learned about this city is anything is possible and people aren't always smart," Lindsay said. "New York is crazy and absolutely nothing makes sense."  
********************

Gibbs barely even looked at his team as he stormed through the bullpen and down to the lab. "Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed looking up from her computer. "You can't be here, yet; I don't have anything for you yet."

"I'm not here about the case," Gibbs said. "Tell me about your special research."

"I've managed to dig up her work history, resume, personal history, group affiliations and current political leanings," Abby said. "And so far nothing has stood out."

"Well that just means you need to dig deeper," Gibbs said.

"I will, Gibbs, but you've always stressed that the case is more important than anything else," Abby replied. "I've got a ton of work to do on this homicide you guys started working yesterday."

The alpha dragon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Abs, I'm worried about Mac and Danny," he said. "They're the ones that are alone now and if Mac is feeling nervous about something then I'm inclined to believe him."

"You're thinking about Brass down in Florida?" Abby asked. "His talent of sensing when trouble is about to hit his community or people mean them harm?"

"How'd you find out about that?" Gibbs demanded. "And why haven't I heard about it yet?"

"They're still working on talents," Abby said. "Mandy asked for my help in this one because it's such a strange talent to develop. We're making a list of things to watch out for in our people but as you're the only one blended at this point we didn't think it was important."

"So you think that Mac might be mirroring Brass' talent?"

"It's possible but I don't think so," Abby replied. "I think we're only going to see the one duplicate talent and that's the one that you and Horatio share."

Gibbs picked up his coffee with another sigh. "Abs, head up to New York and see what's going on. I want this taken care of."

"I know, Gibbs; I know," Abby said. "You want answers and you want them now."


	15. Miami

"So how long are you in town for?" Greg asked as he prepared a couple of DNA samples for processing. "Is it going to be long enough for me to sneak you into a couple of clubs to take your mind off all your problems?"

Mandy laughed. "I promised H we'd behave," she said. "Seriously, I don't know; until Mac and Danny are ready to go back north again I suppose. I'm working on a couple of different things and have to finish those projects before I even consider moving to another lab."

"Are you thinking seriously about that?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Mandy replied with a sigh. "I love New York and the lab there but there's one person who is making my life a living hell right now and I just wonder if it wouldn't be better if I left for a while until everything settles down again. I mean there's only so much Mac can do and I really don't want him to get in trouble."

"You know he'd do anything to protect you though, don't you?"

"Yeah and its one reason I'm staying," Mandy said. "That and the fact that if I leave they'll be all alone there in the city and I just don't think that's such a good idea."

"Where are you staying this time around?"

"Mac and Danny are with you guys and as Speed and Eric are gone this weekend I told them I'd stay in their place," Mandy said. "And I hear rumors that we all might be going surfing on Sunday."

Greg started laughing. "Can't you just see Horatio up on a surf board?" he asked. "I think I'll be lucky to get him out from under the umbrella for a swim. But yeah, I promised to teach Ray how to surf if the weather holds, which I think it will."

"If I'm still here will you teach me too?" Mandy asked her blue eyes twinkling.

"I think I'll tell Mac you need to stay through Monday night," Greg said. "That way I can promise to teach you and the break will only do you good."

"Greg, is the sample from the morgue here yet?" Horatio asked leaning in the door.

"Just got it," Greg replied. "And am running it now. Anything special?"

"Check it against all databases, please," Horatio said. "My homicide was expecting and its entirely possible the father killed her when he found out she was pregnant. Mandy, here are the files I promised you. If you can wait we can go over them after supper tonight."

She took them with a smile. "That sounds perfect, H; thanks."  
********************

Sunday morning came around quickly and Horatio awoke early to make sure that everything was ready when Speed and Eric dropped Ray off. He'd spoken with his friends and nephew each evening by phone and was amazed at how much fun all three seemed to be having; even Speed with his phobia of everything that lived in the Miami water. Maybe having Eric around was helping to mellow him out a little. Horatio grinned; it could only be a good thing.

"The weather looks perfect," his human's voice came from behind him. "Are we going to rent boards or do you have something up your sleeve?"

Horatio looked down at his bare chest. "Do we need to get your eyes checked, Greg?" he asked. "Because I think you're seeing things."

"The only thing I see is a dragon who needs to come back to bed," Greg purred. "Because we still have three hours before Ray gets here and the sun is barely up. There is such a thing as being too prepared, H."

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Horatio said as he pulled Greg in for a hug. He gazed down into his human's chocolate eyes for a moment and then leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you so much, Greg."

"I love you too, H," Greg replied softly. He ran his hands down his dragon's bare back to the waistband of his boxers. "Come back to bed, Horatio."

The older man laughed. "I don't know that I'd ever be able to tell you no, Greg," he whispered nibbling on Greg's neck. "Come on and I'll show you exactly how special you are to me."

The pair made their way back up the stairs to their bedroom all the while exchanging soft kisses and caresses. Horatio lowered Greg onto the bed and covered his human's body with his own. "You feel so good against me, Greg," he murmured between kisses, the passion growing slowly. "I need you so badly."

"Then take me," Greg said spreading his legs, both men moaning as their groins came into closer contact. He shifted around until he could feel his dragon's erection pressing up against him.

"Not without lube," Horatio whispered pulling back a little. "Where did it land last night?"

"Use the lotion on my side," Greg said. "I don't want to take the time for a lube hunt right now."

Horatio put his head down on the bed for a moment and just laughed. He didn't look up until Greg started poking him in the ribs. "I'm sorry, Greg," he gasped trying to get himself under control again. "But that was so dirty and so funny at the same time it just blind-sided me."

Greg ran his lotion-slicked hands along Horatio's cock. "I'm glad you find my puns amusing but there are better things you could be doing," he said, trying for upset and failing. The young human pushed Horatio onto his back and swung up to straddle his waist. "Need and want you now," he moaned as he pressed down, taking Horatio's erection into his body. "So good."

"Yeah," Horatio gasped. His hands grabbed Greg's hips of their own accord as he thrust up. "You feel so good around me, Greg. Love you so much."

"Love you too," Greg panted as he worked a steady counter-rhythm against his dragon's thrusts. For all that they had the time both knew that there could be no hint to Ray that anything was wrong when he arrived for brunch with Speed and Eric. That meant they had to both be through the shower and in the kitchen in far less time than they normally had on the weekend when they were both off.

Horatio growled and rolled them so Greg was suddenly on his back with his dragon staring down into his eyes as his thrusts grew more and more erratic until Greg came with a cry, followed quickly by Horatio.

"Shower?" Horatio finally managed to ask.

"Together?" Greg smiled.

"Not today, Greg," Horatio sighed. He kissed his lover, his human softly. "I think we both need some time to cool down before our family gets here."

Greg pouted as Horatio pulled out and rolled to the side. "What if I promise to behave?" he asked rolling onto his stomach and batting his eye lashes at Horatio.

"Oh god, Greg," Horatio moaned pulling Greg in for a heated kiss. "Come on, we do have to get cleaned up."

The human smirked as he followed Horatio to their master bath. "You never said anything about behaving," he said as he shut the door behind them.  
********************

Both Horatio and Greg were waiting on their deck when Speed, Eric, Ray and Mandy came along the beach. Horatio smiled when he saw the folder in Ray's hands. "What do you have there, Ray?"

"Pictures that Eric and Speed took," Ray replied with a wide smile. He opened the folder and handed it to his uncle. 

Horatio looked through the pictures and noted that Eric must have bought a new underwater camera because the pictures were clear and it was very obvious that Ray was having a blast while he was learning how to scuba dive. "I think this is my favorite," Horatio finally said holding up a picture of Ray and Speed cooking on the back deck on a small grill while Eric fished in the background.

"I'll print you out a copy, H," Eric said. "Ray did really good, he's a treat to teach and I'd be more than happy to take him out again any time he wants to go."

"And Speed's promised to teach me chemistry," Ray said with another smile.

"Should I worry?" Horatio asked. 

"We'll be safe," Speed replied. "I was going to start him out with one of those home chemistry sets anyway."

Greg came out of the house, he'd vanished inside to grab the tray of food when everyone arrived, and smiled at his nephew. "So Ray, I understand you want to learn how to surf too," Greg said.

"If you don't mind teaching me, yeah," Ray said. "Are you Uncle Horatio's friend?"

"I am, my name's Greg; I work at the lab with your uncle," Greg said. "And he found out I cook a mean omelet, which I hear is your favorite, so he asked me if I'd cook today too."

Mandy looked around the group from where she was sitting on the railing. "Horatio, will you be joining us today?" she finally asked.

"I will but don't expect me to swim," Horatio replied with a fond smile.

"Uncle Horatio burns really easily," Ray said between bites of his breakfast. "But this is all so awesome; thanks so much everyone."

"You're welcome," Horatio said. "And we'll leave as soon as you're done with breakfast."

Ray looked up. "I don't have to wait half an hour?"

"It'll take us that long to get to the beach and get ready," Horatio said.   
********************

That evening when Yelina and Rick came to pick Ray up he went running to show his mother all the fun things he'd learned over the weekend and only glanced at the toys she had for him in the car. Yelina asked Rick to wait in the car with Ray and followed Horatio into the house.

"You let him go scuba diving and surfing?" she demanded. "Don't you know I told him those things were too dangerous and wouldn't let him go?"

"He mentioned it," Horatio said. "But I assure you that he was perfectly safe all weekend. Eric Delko, our crime lab diver, is the one who taught him this weekend and Greg Sanders, our DNA tech is the one who taught Ray to surf. What's the real problem here, Yelina; the fact that Ray did something you didn't want him to because you were too scared or are you angry that he had more fun than you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat. "And that's not the point."

"Yelina, the point is that you left your son in my care for the weekend and he's in a better mood now than when he was dropped off at the lab on Friday," Horatio said. "Did you even check to see if I was there before you left?"

"Of course I did."

Horatio sighed and looked to the side. "Then why did I find Ray there with Speed when I arrived half an hour later," he said. "I think you need to reevaluate your life and what you want, Yelina. If you want to live the life of a single woman I will be happy to give Ray a home here for as long as you want."

"I don't want to get rid of my son," Yelina said. "I love him and he's all I have left of Raymond."

"Then stop treating him like a burden to be handed off to whoever is willing to take him," Horatio said sharply. "Because if I see something like this again I will take action, Yelina, and I doubt you'll be able to do anything about it."

She stepped back in fear; Yelina had never heard Horatio raise his voice before let alone threaten a member of his family. "Horatio, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing that knowing my nephew is safe would cure," he replied. "I'll see you at the lab, Yelina. Good night."

Greg stepped out of the shadows as the front door shut behind her. "That was a little too close, H," he murmured rubbing his dragon's back.

"I know and that's why I don't want to work cases when kids are involved," Horatio sighed. "I need to talk with Gil, Greg; will you be okay for an hour or so?"

"Yeah, I promised Abby I'd meet up with her online for a bit of tweaking on the web page anyway," Greg said. He kissed his dragon. "Be safe out there."


	16. NYDC

The detective was interviewing two adults in the living room of the apartment when Ryan and Lindsay arrived. He motioned to the back room and went back to what he was doing. Ryan looked at Lindsay and raised an eyebrow; she shook her head and made her way carefully down the hall.

The bedroom was that of a teenage girl, an older teen; and it was messy but not in such a way that it looked like anything bad had happened. "There's a fire escape right outside the window," Lindsay said as she looked around. "Do you think this really was a kidnapping or did the girl just decide to run away?"

"I dunno," Ryan said. "Does it look to you like there was a struggle here?"

"No, this looks more like someone was packing for a trip," Lindsay said. "I wonder if the parents will be able to tell us if anything is missing."

"Hey Lindsay, take a look at this," Ryan said as he swung his camera up. "Right here in the picture frame; isn't this a camera?"

She waited until he'd snapped a couple of pictures and moved the lamp out of the way. "I think you're right," she said. "So why would there be a camera in here?"

"And is there more than one?" Ryan wondered looking around. "You don't think the parents put them in here, do you?"

"I'll go find out," Lindsay said. "Do you mind starting the room?"

"Not at all," Ryan smiled.

Lindsay left her kit in the hall just outside the door and made her way back down the hall to the living room where the parents were still talking to the detective. "Excuse me," she said. "But can you tell me why there's a spy camera in your daughter's room?"

"We thought she had a boyfriend," the mom replied. "She wouldn't tell us anything so we wanted to make sure no one was sneaking in in the middle of the night."

"Where does it feed to?" Lindsay asked.

"Our computer," the mom said. "Why?"

"I'm going to need to take it with me to the lab," Lindsay said.

"Now wait a minute," the dad said standing up. 

"Don't you want to know what happened to your daughter?" Lindsay asked not backing down. "Because I think the detective here would be happy to place you under arrest for impeding a kidnap investigation."  
********************

Once Mac and Danny were settled into the guest room in Horatio and Greg's house, Mac pulled Danny down and thrust up into him again. Danny's hands braced on Mac's chest and he stared down at his dragon. "Is this normal?" he gasped.

"I don't know," Mac panted. "I just know that I need to feel you around me, Danny. I need to be able to connect with you."

"I can feel it," Danny said. "Do you think we're going to bond more closely now that you've blended?"

"We'll check with Horatio but right now," Mac rolled them so Danny was on his side, "I need more of this." He gripped Danny's hips and started to trust forward sharply.

Danny moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. *Mac, feels so good* he tried to say but couldn't make his mouth work for more than gasps and moans.

*Love you* Mac moaned as he came bringing Danny over the edge with him.  
********************

Horatio and Greg were in the kitchen the next morning when their guest stumbled in looking like they hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. "Coffee?" Greg asked as he bounced around the room cooking. "I've also got tea and juice; pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"Is he always like this in the morning?" Mac asked as he sat down at the table and blinked a few times.

"He's like this all the time," Horatio replied with a fond smile. "So how did it go last night?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that," Mac said. "You said that you managed to blend while making love with Greg. I've been craving contact with Danny since I blended and you can probably tell that neither of us got a lot of sleep last night. Is this normal?"

"I'd have to check with the others but I don't believe so," Horatio said. "But I remember Mandy said something about you having draconic amnesia when you Changed the first time. I think that means that you wanted to be with Danny so much that you basically forgot everything that could keep you apart. As the dragon came more to the fore you became more possessive and it's possible that it is just being reflected more and more by your overwhelming desire for contact with Danny."

"But did the blending work?" Mac asked. "Am I going to have better control now?"

"We'll test you before you leave," Horatio replied. "Right now the best thing you can do is eat to keep up your strength. If this overwhelming urge doesn't go away in a day or so you might have to talk things over with Gibbs."

"Do you think he'd have the answers?" Mac asked.

"If not I think we can figure out who else to ask."

Greg brought plates of food over to the table and plopped down in Horatio's lap. "Mandy is house sitting for Speed and Eric while they're gone this weekend; she might know more about what's going on."

Both Mac and Danny turned bright red. "I don't know if I can talk about my sex life with a sixteen year old," Mac said. "I'd like to avoid that particular conversation if I can."

"Greg, are you and H wearing matching bracelets?" Danny asked.

"We are," Greg said with a wide grin. "It's the only thing I could think of to show our commitment publicly. I was tired of women hitting on my dragon all the time."

"My human is smart and cute," Horatio said as he kissed the side of Greg's face. "I'll talk with Gil when we're done here and see what he has to say."

"Thanks, H," Mac said.  
********************

"So I couldn't find anything to show that someone who shouldn't be was in that room," Ryan said as he walked into the AV lab. "If a guy got in there and took the girl he didn't leave anything behind."

"The parents decided that since their daughter wasn't talking to them about her personal life they'd put cameras in her room to keep an eye on her," Lindsay said. "I really hope the mom was the only one who checked these files because if the dad was I think we could get him on some form of child molestation. The girl, Dana, obviously didn't know about the camera and did everything a normal girl did in her rooms, and I mean everything."

Ryan blushed and looked down at the notes. "I'll do a search to make sure none of this ended up on the internet or where it wasn't supposed to," he said. "Was there anything suspicious last night?"

"Absolutely nothing," Lindsay said. "But Dana did go out the window around midnight so it's possible that she just ran away from home."

"Well, I know that if I had spy cameras in my room I'd want out of there as fast as possible," Ryan said. "So what's our next step here?"

"I think we should check medical records and police reports and see if there's any record of abuse or arrests," Lindsay said. "And I like your idea of checking the internet."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryan said. "You're good, Lindsay."

She grinned. "Thanks; so are you."  
********************

The sun was beating down on the back deck. Nick, Danny and Mac were sitting around the table talking about something; Gil and Horatio were watching from just inside the house.

"Do you think he's totally blending, Gil?" Horatio asked. 

"You know him better than anyone down here," Gil replied. "What do you think?"

"He's definitely calmer than he was yesterday but I'd feel better if we kept him for another night and let him Change one more time," Horatio said. "I don't know what would happen if we sent a half-blended dragon back to work where he's going to have to be able to be calm."

"And I don't know that Gibbs would ever forgive us," Gil said. "There is a test we can do, H; you said he's been feeling more needy of his human."

"Are you sure you can take him?" Horatio asked.

"I'm more powerful than Mac, yes," Gil sighed. "I just hate using this particular test on newly blended dragons; their control can be shaky at times anyway."

"As always I'll follow your lead," Horatio said. "And I trust you, Gil."

"Thanks H," Gil said with his little crooked smile. Will you protect the humans for me if this goes bad, please?"

Horatio nodded and followed his alpha out onto the deck. Gil walked straight to the table and put both hands on Danny's shoulders. "How are you doing, Mac?" he asked looking across the table at the other dragon.

"It wouldn't work, Gil," Mac said with a wry grin. "I trust everyone down here not to hurt Danny. I wouldn't react to protect him here."

"You can still answer the question," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"Calmer than I have in six months," Mac said. "I don't feel like I'm going to rip into anyone who looks at me the wrong way or anyone who looks at Danny."

"Do you think that you can return to your city and do your job safely?" Gil asked. He sat down next to Nick. "Or do you want to stay for another night and Change again."

"I think I'm okay," Mac said. "I felt complete last night while in dragon form and I think that means that the blending worked out okay."

Gil and Horatio looked at each other. "I'll call Gibbs and let him know," Gil finally said. "You guys are welcome to come down any time you want."

Mac grinned at his red haired friend. "I know; Miami never closes," he said.


	17. Miami

Gil sat on his back deck and stared at the moon reflected on the ocean waves. Nick had been called to a scene and Gil decided to take the quiet time to think over a few things that had been troubling his mind for a while; ever since he managed to follow his human to the strange world where the dragon lore masters lived. Standing on that strange landscape looking at not one but five dragons had come as a shock, one Gil didn't know if he was ever going to recover from. But he knew it was a day he would never forget either.

*Flashback*

Horatio had spent the evening talking about the world of pax draconis and the meditation method that he'd been taught to reach it under his own power. The assembled community members looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, but he insisted they all try it because until they did there was no true way to measure their powers. Gil sighed and took Nick's left hand in his right and closed his eyes trying to focus his mind the way that Horatio instructed.

When he opened them again he was staring directly into the deep green eyes of a large white dragon with crystal white scales that shifted and swirled in a rainbow of colors. "Hello," he said.

"You are the alpha for your community, welcome; I am Chrysalis," the white dragon said. He shifted around until he could lower his head down to Gil's level. "It seems that only you and your beta have the power to travel to meet us."

"Us?" Horatio asked. "Chrysalis, have the others come to greet us as well?"

"Others?" Gil asked.

"There are five lore masters, one for each element," Chrysalis said. He rested his head on his paws and sighed, almost blowing Gil and Horatio over. "They came today to meet you all and grant you a charm from their element."

Gil and Horatio looked at each other and stepped back to stand with their humans. "We are honored," Horatio said. "I've been hoping to meet everyone soon."

"You are far too relaxed about this, you know," Gil commented.

"I've been here enough that this place is as familiar to me as our beach house," Horatio replied with a grin. "And now that you've made the jump I think you'll be able to come back as often as you want."

Four white dragon heads popped up over the rocks, their scales swirling with colors as well. Their eyes, horns, claws and wing bones were different colors. Chrysalis raised his head and indicated the dragon on the far right. The dragon's eyes were a pale reflection of Chrysalis', almost a peridot in color. "This is Glossyllis; he is our earth dragon, powerful in the magics and lore of the land."

"I welcome you to our home," Glossyllis rumbled. "And gift you with a stone of protection that will alert you when an enemy is near."

"We thank you," Gil said speaking for his community. "This gift will aid us in keeping not only our humans but our community safe."

"You are well spoken, black dragon," Chrysalis said. "I see why you are alpha for you people." He indicated the slightly smaller dragon standing next to Glossyllis. She had blue eyes and highlights. "This is Zoratis from the water lore."

"Welcome dragons from Gaia," Zoratis trilled. "I wish to give you a cup for your community and challis charm that will give life when it is needed."

Horatio looked a little stunned. "Do you mean that if someone is dying the touch of the charm can bring them back to life?" he asked.

"No, no magic can do that," she replied. "This life is the life of water. You know of this, read dragon and you must teach your fellows to respect and follow the magic."

Gil looked over at his friend. "Horatio?"

"I think she's talking about the renewal of the oceans washing onto the shores and beaches," Horatio said. "At least that's the only thing I can think of; water gives us life and we, in turn, should take care of the planet so the water doesn't get polluted."

"Very good," Zoratis said. "You deserve to carry these charms."

Chrysalis inclined his head in the direction of the third dragon who had deep orange, almost red markings with a few black inclusions. "This is Lepidoperis from the fires," he said.

"Dragon kin I greet you," Lepidoperis said, his voice deeper than the other males. "The charm I grant you will always let you know where the humans of your community are so you can help each in a moment. But be warned, fire does not like to be tamed."

"Thank you," Gil said. "We are in dangerous places almost every day and keeping everyone from harm is our top priority. Any help you can give us is most welcome."

"And finally this is Archodonitis from the realm of the air magics. She does not speak but wishes me to tell you that her gift is that of a crystal that will keep you healthy longer," Chrysalis said. "And I give you all another pendant to wear next to the one I gave you last time." 

Gil blinked and looked down to see that he now wore a pendant and necklace identical to the ones the others wore.

"This pendant is a lore charm," Chrysalis said. "It contains much of the knowledge we have found beginners and those new to the dragon world should know. I hope these gifts are of a help to you." 

"They will be, Chrysalis, thank you," Horatio said. He settled onto the rock that was more or less his when he was there working on his studies. "And now, do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"One final thing, you should all start to see which of the elements you identify most closely with," Chrysalis said. "That way you can begin to learn more specific lore."

"We will," Horatio replied. "Although I think I already know mine."

*End Flashback*

Gil was jerked out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name from down the beach. "Jim, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's happened to Horatio's nephew," Jim replied. "I'm on my way to the department to get the protective custody sorted out but they need you down there now."

"I'm going; call Nick too, please, and let him know what's going on," Gil said. "It sounds like we've got a problem other than hunters."

"And Horatio is ready to kill someone," Jim said. "I don't know how long Greg can keep him under control."

It wasn't easy to run in sand, especially for someone who normally walked more than a little bow-legged but Gil managed it as best he could; he was lucky that Horatio and Greg lived just next door and not any further down the beach. When he paused to catch his breath in the kitchen he was a little surprised to almost be knocked down by his beta dragon.

"Horatio!" Gil snapped. "You've got to come out of this, now. You have to take care of Ray."

The red dragon turned on Gil with a snarl and was knocked to the ground down onto the beach, away from the house. "Let me up, Gil; I'm going to kill him," Horatio growled. "I'm going to make sure that his body is never found by anyone and then I'm going to take Ray away from his mother."

"One step at a time," Gil said. He pinned Horatio with a blue stare that would rival Gibbs' death glare. "Tell me what happened; I want a report from the CSI not the dragon, do you hear me?"

"Ray Jr. showed up about fifteen minutes ago in a cab," Horatio said, his voice still a growl but with more control. "His shirt was soaking wet and he was covered in bruises and cuts. Greg and brought him in and as I was tending to his wounds, and collecting evidence, Ray told us that his mother was upset that he'd gone scuba diving and surfing over the weekend. When Ray tried to point out that I set it up and everything was perfectly safe his mother slapped him."

"Okay, so Yelina isn't acting like herself at the moment," Gil said, his eyes glowing a little at the thought of anyone hurting a child. "I'm not excusing her actions but most mothers lose control a time or two."

"Stetler, who apparently is living with them, got into the argument at this point and pointed out that Ray shouldn't have gone against his mother's wishes no matter what I said and known that his actions would have upset Yelina," Horatio continued. "Ray says he told Stetler that he's not his father and he doesn't have to listen to anything he said."

Gil snickered. "Ray's a good judge of character," he said. "But none of this is what had you in such a fit, Horatio. What did Stetler do to make you so mad?"

"He dumped boiling water on Ray's back," Horatio growled. He tried to get up, forgetting for a moment exactly how strong his alpha was.

"H, you will stay here until you are calm enough not to upset that child," Gil said firmly. "Especially after the evening he's had. Come on, you know better than this."

"That bastard hurt my family," Horatio said. "Agree that he'll pay and I'll do my best to calm down."

"Stetler has hurt a hatching in our community," Gil said and looked stunned for a moment. "Okay, I don't know where that came from. But Ray's ours now and we'll make sure that there is no loop hole that they can exploit to get his back; ever. If we have to we can move to another community or ask one of the pairs in NYDC to take him until things cool down."

Gil sat back slowly and let his friend up. "You're a CSI but you're also his uncle," he said. "Let me finish processing him and then we'll call Alexx; she can come over and check his back and see if he needs to go to the hospital."

"One thing is bothering me," Horatio said. "Where he got money for the cab."

"Maybe Yelina gave it to him and told him to come here," Gil said as he followed the red head into the house. "Or he could have taken it when he was running; either way, Yelina knows he'll be coming here and it's only a matter of time until she shows up as well."

Horatio tapped on the door to the guest room. "It's me, Greg."

"Are you still mad, Uncle Horatio?" Ray asked as Horatio and Gil eased into the room.

"I was never mad at you, Ray," Horatio said softly. "Never; I'm proud of you for standing up for what's right and leaving when things got bad. You're extremely brave."

"And smart for knowing that you could come here," Gil added. "I'm a friend of your uncle's, Ray. Do you mind if I check the rest of your clothes?"

Ray shook his head. "No, I know you need to collect evidence," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gil," he said as he knelt down next to the bed where Ray was lying on his stomach. "I live next door."

"Greg, would you call Alexx, please?" Horatio asked. "Gil thought she could look at Ray's back."

"You calmer?" Greg asked.

"I am," Horatio replied. "Calling Gil over was a good idea. I'm sorry I lost it like that."

The men went about their assigned chores for a few minutes while Gil finished processing Ray's clothes and collecting other trace evidence from him. "I think your uncle left these for you, Ray," he said holding up a pair of sleep pants. "Now, things are going to get crazy around here in a minute; do you like insects?"

"I love them!" Ray exclaimed.

"Well then, I happen to have a collection of bugs under glass at my house," Gil said. "Alexx can meet us there as well as here and it'll be quieter. How'd you like to come visit? I know Horatio wouldn't mind in the least."

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Really," Horatio replied from the door. "I'll tell Alexx where you guys are, Gil. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Horatio," Gil said. "He can sleep in my guest room too. Will we see you for breakfast? I think Nick might just be making waffles, with whipped cream."

Horatio looked down at his nephew's big eyes. "I wouldn't miss it," he said with a smile.


	18. NYDC

Both Lindsay and Ryan looked up as Stella walked into the AV lab followed by a Goth. "Uh, Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"This is Abby from Washington DC," Stella replied. "She's a friend of Mac's and she's also an extremely talented hacker. I knew you two were having some trouble with the computer you brought back so I thought you could use some help."

"And as I just happened to be in town I offered," Abby said with a grin. She flopped down in a chair and rolled up to the desk where the computer was sitting. "So whatcha got so far?"

"Three spy camera from the bedroom of a young woman placed there by her parents," Ryan said. "And we're worried the videos might have ended up on the internet, or worse."

"She goes out the window around midnight but we can't see if there's anyone else around," Lindsay added. "And there are no reports of abuse that we can find."

Abby chewed on her lip for a moment. "So it's possible she just ran away from home," she said. "Are you thinking a boyfriend or maybe even a girlfriend?"

"That's the reason the parents say they put the camera in," Ryan said. "They were worried their daughter had a boyfriend and was lying to them about it."

"Okay, this is just wicked creepy," Abby said. "Stella, I know I'm not officially on the case but do you mind if I take a shot at this baby? I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Go ahead," a dry voice said from the doorway. "We need to find this young lady before anything else happens to her."

"Mac!" Abby exclaimed. "Just the man I wanted to see. Let me finish up in here and then I really need to talk with you."

"I'll be in my office," he smiled. "Stella, you want to brief me on what's been happening while I was gone?"

She looked a little surprised. "Just the normal stuff, Mac," she said. "And I took the opportunity to mix up the teams a little. Danny, Hawkes could probably use some help in the trace lab; I kinda left him alone with our evidence."

"You got it," Danny grinned and made his way off down the hall.

"Mac, is everything okay?" Stella asked as she noticed the strange look on her friend's face.

"Yes, Stella, thank you for covering for us," Mac replied. "We got everything taken care of and it won't happen again. Now tell me about this case you and Hawkes are working on."

"Robbery gone wrong," Stella said. "Two guards killed and another wounded, the suspect got away with a few million in gem stones."

"Jewelry heist," Mac said. "What won't they think of next? Tell me more."

Stella grinned, partly in amusement and partly in relief. She knew she could run the lab, and run it well; she just wasn't as good at it as Mac."  
********************

Abby's fingers flew over the keyboard as she muttered to herself about firewalls, blocked files, idiots who thought they deleted things when they really didn't and a bunch of computer jargon that neither Lindsay nor Ryan could keep up with. In all honesty they still weren't really sure who the woman was, or why she was dressed like a Goth, but Mac and Stella both trusted her and that was enough for the moment for them to step back and let her take the lead in the case. 

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed. "I'm in; this will tell me everything I need to know about who uses this baby and why."

Ryan looked over her shoulder at the screen. "I've never seen anything like that before," he said. "But, then again, I haven't done much hacking either."

"Oh this is just the master log for the machine," Abby said. "I want to see if I can get into their deleted emails and web pages. You'd be surprised how much you can learn about a person by what pages they visit on the web and also who they talk to while online."

"Hey Ryan, check this out," Lindsay said from across the room. "I think I found someone on the fire escape."

"Really; male or female?" Ryan asked.

"I can't tell yet, but there's definitely a shadow there," Lindsay replied.

Abby rolled over to the work station. "You have great eyes, Lindsay," she said. "That's an awesome catch on the film."

"Thanks," Lindsay grinned. "So now I need to do this and then this and we should have a shot of the face." She clicked a few buttons and slowly the picture focused and brightened to show that the person on the fire escape had a ball cap pulled down over their face. "Damn."

"Let me in there for a second," Abby said. "My boss doesn't accept things like this so I've gotten really good at being creative." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the pictures. "There, right there."

"What?"

"A reflection, probably as he's coming up the escape," Abby said. "Now you just need to flip, focus and sharpen that and you'll have your face. And I need to go check in with Mac; the computer will be working on some stuff for me so please don't touch it."

"Thanks, Abby," Ryan and Lindsay said. Ryan looked up. "By the way, who do you work for?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Abby replied. "I'm the lab rat for a couple of the field teams. See you guys in a bit."

She made her way through the glass halls, waving at people she recognized and just as she was coming up on the fishbowl office the city had insisted on for Mac, paused and ducked into a handy corner. There was a woman coming out of the office looking far too pleased with herself for Abby's comfort. Her eyes narrowed; she just knew that was the bitch that had Mac so worried and was making life hell for her younger friend.

"Abby," Mac called from the door to his office. "You may as well come in. You won't learn anything by lurking in the shadows."

"No, but I look really good doing it," she laughed. "It worked?"

"It did," Mac replied. He shut the door behind him. "One night, which I'm glad for because things seem to be falling apart around here fast."

"You know all you have to do is ask," Abby said. "Things are wicked quiet in DC right now; well, with the exception of a homicide that Gibbs is bent out of shape over but he's always like that. I bet if you called and asked he'd get the case reassigned and they'd all be up here in a second to help you guys out."

"I might do that," Mac sighed. "Peyton just managed to get me to ask her out to dinner tonight."

"What about Danny?"

"He knows and thinks it's a good idea to find out exactly what her intentions are," Mac said. "Even though I could probably tell him all she wants is a bed-warmer."

"Well, tell me where you're going and Danny and I'll come along," Abby said. "It's not like we can't blend into the shadows and eves-drop on your conversation and having me along will make it look more like an accident. I am from out of town and who can help it if you and Danny just happen to pick the same restaurant for supper?"

Mac stared at her for a moment. "Do me a favor, please?" he finally asked.

"Anything."

"Don't teach Amanda to reason like that," he said. "I have enough trouble with her as it is and I don't need to be out-logicked by a teenager."

"Oohh, don't let her hear you say that, Mac," Abby scolded. "You'll make her mad and that's not pretty."

"I know," Mac said. "So, not that I'm unhappy with your timing but why are you up here without Don? What's going on?"

"Gibbs is worried about you," Abby replied. "And asked me to come up here and get to the bottom of things. Donnie and I can be apart for a couple of days without any problems but after that either I have to go home or he comes up here so it might be better to call Gibbs in the morning and ask him for help. That way Don has an excuse to come up sooner rather than later."

"I'll see what I can do after dinner tonight," Mac said. "But I have a feeling this isn't going to end the way we want it to."

Abby looked startled. "What, dinner? That's easy; end it with dessert, preferably chocolate."

"No, this whole mess with Peyton," Mac replied. "There's something else going on. And Abby, I don't like chocolate."

"You don't? Then what do you lick off of Danny?" she asked.

Mac turned bright red and started coughing. Abby grinned. "You need to get more adventurous in the bedroom, Mac," she said. "I'll go give Danny some hints. See you later." She stood and almost ran out of the office before he could get himself under control to catch her.

"Damn," Mac muttered.

"You okay, Mac?" Stella asked.

"For now, yes," Mac replied. "But I don't know about later."


	19. Miami

Although Jim wasn't well known in the department he was lucky enough to run into Frank Tripp and when the burly detective heard what was going on he helped to sort out and create a protection order and custody request that was air tight. He also told Jim to call if he or Horatio needed anything else; no one was going to hurt a child while Frank was around to help. Jim grinned and thanked him before heading out the door. Jim's next stop was the lab to drop off the picture card from Horatio's digital camera with Nick for processing and quickly updated the man on what was going on.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Warrick asked when he bumped into his dragon in the hall.

"Horatio's young nephew was assaulted by his mother and that bastard Stetler earlier tonight," Jim replied. "I'm here to get the legal stuff taken care of so we can go to a judge tomorrow and get custody transferred to Horatio. There's no way in hell we're letting Ray go back to his mother."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I think Horatio's going to ask us all if we mind watching Ray on our off days or helping out with him," Jim said. "Do you have any problems with that?"

"Not a one," Warrick said. "You know I love kids, but what are we going to tell him about all of us?"

Jim snorted. "I think I'll leave that up to Horatio," he said. "But that's something one of us should probably take the time to point out."

Nick leaned out into the hall. "You know there's a chance Ray Jr. could be the same as Horatio don't you?" he said.

Both Jim and Warrick looked shocked for a minute and then started laughing. "I hadn't even thought of that," Warrick said. "But you're right; he's Horatio's brother's kid and it could pass down. That's definitely something that needs to be talked about."

"I'll mention it," Jim said. "I've got to get these papers back anyway. Nick, Gil wants you to call him when you have a chance."

"You got it," Nick said.  
********************

Gil took Ray to his house and inside to his office where most of the insect collection was. "Wow," Ray said looking around. "How did you collect all these?"

"I've been collecting since I was younger than you are now," Gil said. "My mother helped me for a long time and then I continued on my own. I actually made a career out of studying bugs."

"Do you work with Uncle Horatio?" Ray looked over from where he was looking at one of the sets of framed butterflies.

"When he asks me to," Gil said. "I use bugs to tell me when and where someone died and help your uncle catch the person who did it."

"Wow, can you teach me?" Ray asked.

"Well, why don't we start with an insect collection and you can learn about the different types and classes of insects," Gil replied. "That'll take us a while and then, if you're still interested I'll teach you the rest of what I do. I don't know that your uncle would want you looking at dead bodies just yet."

"Probably not," Ray said. "He's pretty protective of me and my mom. But I know he likes for me to learn things."

The dragon smiled. "I'm sure he does and there's plenty here to learn," Gil said. "And I like teaching so it's no problem at all." He paused when someone knocked on the door. "I think that might be Alexx. Will you be okay here for a few minutes, Ray?"

"Sure, I promise not to touch anything."

"Thank you." Gil made his way quickly to the front door and opened it. "Alexx, please come in. Thanks so much for coming over."

"It's no problem, Gil," Alexx replied. "Ray's one of the family. Where is he?"

"In my office; I thought my insect collection would distract him from everything that's been going on with him tonight," Gil said. "And I think I'm keeping him here tonight."

"I'll need to use your guest room to check him over," Alexx said. "How's he acting?"

"He's trying to be strong and act like nothing happened but I can tell he's hurting pretty bad," Gil said. "Alexx, his back is a mess and I don't know what else happened to him. Will you let us know if we need to take him to the hospital please?"

She nodded. "I will, Sugar," she said. "Just give me some time to check him over."  
********************

Jim found Horatio pacing around his house, eyes glowing, muttering to himself. "Here's the protection order, Horatio," he said handing over the paperwork. "And Frank Tripp says to call if you need any help."

"How'd Frank get involved in this?" Horatio asked as he flipped through the paperwork.

"The people at the department know him better than they know me," Jim shrugged. "He helped me get everything squared away. There's no way in hell Yelina's getting her son back without a court hearing at the least maybe even a trial."

"Good," Greg said. He handed his dragon a cup. "Drink it, H; it'll calm you down. Jim, can I get you anything?"

"Just water is fine, thanks Greg," Jim sighed. He sank onto the couch and looked up at the red dragon. "Horatio, Nick and Warrick pointed out a couple of things I think you need to consider for keeping Ray here in the community."

"What?"

"First of all he's going to know something's going on," Jim said. "Especially if Gil Changes and heads out into the water to think. We'll have to tell him what's going on around here."

Horatio sighed and finally sank into his chair. "I know, I've been thinking about that and I think Ray will be okay with it," he said. "He's such an intelligent child I know he'd be great to teach, like Nick and Mandy were. I was going to talk to Nicky about it in the morning. What else did they say?"

"Did you ever consider that Ray might Change one day?" Jim asked.

"Damn it, no," Horatio exclaimed. "I never even thought that Raymond might be carrying this gene as well. It would have passed on to Ray, wouldn't it? That's even more reason for him to learn about this; it's his family heritage as much as it is mine and I don't want him taken by surprise like I was; like we all were."

"I think Gil will agree," Jim said. "Thanks Greg." He took the bottle of water. "Now I have a question, what are you going to do if Yelina shows up here tonight? Or Stetler? They have to know that this is where Ray would come if he was in trouble."

"I don't think I'd hurt Yelina but I'll probably scare her pretty badly if she comes near me right now," Horatio said. "If Stetler dares show his face around here he's dead. And I know I'm not the only dragon who will react like that."

Jim rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "Not that I'm complaining but don't you think a dead body, especially an IAB officer, out here might raise some questions we don't want asked?"

"What if we were to fly him out over the ocean and drop his body?" Horatio asked. "He'd wash up in a few weeks, if the tides are right, and it would look like a boating accident."

"Do you really want to commit murder, H?" Greg asked as he crawled into his dragon's lap. "Could you really kill someone in cold blood?"

"No," Horatio admitted. "It's one thing to shoot a man or woman who is threatening a member of my team or me. It's something else to walk up to a man, no matter how angry I am or how much I hate him and kill him. But if either of them lay a hand on Ray I make no promises."

"We wouldn't want you to," Jim said. "All right, I'm going to go talk to Gil and see what's going on there. One of you call if either of these bastards show up."

"You got it, Jim," Greg said.

Horatio closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Greg's messy hair. "Do you mind Ray moving in here like this?" he asked. "I think I'd have him home schooled so there was no chance he could be kidnapped which means he'd be around the community all the time."

"He's a great kid, H," Greg said. "And we could fix up the guest room for him however he wants us to. He can spend summers in New York and Washington DC with the community up there learning from them. Ray will have men and women around who love him and will guide him to become the best man he can. No, I don't have a problem having him live here." He kissed Horatio's neck. "But it's a big responsibility and we'll have to discuss this with the rest of the community."

"I know, especially Gil," Horatio murmured. "Because he's the one who would be doing most of the teaching as he's here all the time. And I suppose if we need Gil at the lab, Eric's mother could take Ray for the day or we could work it out so a community member could be here."

"And you know Alexx and her family will help out," Greg added. "And you know Mandy will be willing to fly down if she can. We can make it work, H. I know we can."

"We'd have to tell him about us," Horatio said.

"I think he's close to figuring it out already," Greg admitted. "We were sitting pretty close on the beach during lunch. Somehow I don't think he'll mind. But how hard will Yelina fight to keep him?"

"Right now with all the evidence we have and the fact that she hasn't called or come by makes me wonder," Horatio sighed again. "I don't know how hard a battle we have ahead of us, Greg. I really don't."

"Horatio?"

"In the living room, Alexx," Horatio called his arms tightening around Greg. "You're grounding me right now. Don't move, love."

Alexx's eyes widened for a moment when she saw Horatio and Greg curled up together but she took it in stride. "Well, now I know who to ask to make sure you're eating and sleeping, Horatio," she smiled. "Ray doesn't need to go to the hospital but I gave him some children's Tylenol for the pain. He's asleep over at Gil's house and I wouldn't move him tonight."

"Okay Alexx, is there anything special I need to do for those burns?" Horatio asked.

"Just keep them clean and dry," Alexx said. "And you can use Aloe starting tomorrow to help them heal. He needs to stay calm for a couple of days but not in bed. Ray was telling me about all the things he's going to be learning over the next few months; it sounds like you guys are going to keep him busy."

"We are," Horatio said. "Alexx, I'm going to file for custody; would you be willing to be listed as a back-up baby-sitter for Ray if we all have to work?"

"I'd be honored, Horatio," she replied. "And I've documented everything I did and am taking it to the lab right now. Who's working the case from there?"

"Nick," Horatio said. "He was in on another case and started a folder for me on this one."

"Where's Yelina?" Alexx asked.

"I don't know, Alexx," Horatio sighed. "I just don't know."


	20. NYDC

"So does it meet with your approval?" Danny asked as Abby looked around the restaurant.

"This is awesome," Abby replied with a smile. "And there's no way they'll be able to miss seeing us sitting here. Do you really think she's going to make a fuss about me?"

Danny looked at what his friend was wearing. "Abby, you'd stand out anywhere and from the vibes I've picked up off of this chick; she'll have a problem with you being here. Should be fun, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I love upsetting the establishment," Abby said.  
********************

The restaurant Mac picked was nice enough to make Peyton happy as she liked the finer things in life but inexpensive enough that no one would raise an eyebrow if they happened to see Danny in there with a date. When Mac and Peyton arrived he glanced around and saw his human and Abby at a table near the one the head waiter was showing them to and tried not to grin. Abby was still wearing what she'd had on at the lab and looked out of place in the fancier settings of the room.

"I'm surprised they let her in here dressed like that," Peyton said as she sat down. "I thought they had higher standards."

"What happened to the freedom to be yourself?" Mac asked.

"Personal expression is all well and good but it should be in the proper place at the proper time," she replied. "And I've never understood the more outlandish styles."

Mac grinned. "According to Abby she just picked out what she liked and hasn't looked back since," he said. "And I've never seen her care what anyone else thought about her or her choices."

"Who's Abby?"

"The young woman you were talking about," Mac said as he sipped his water. "She's a friend from DC. I knew Danny was going to take her out tonight but I will admit I'm surprised to see them here."

"You know her?" Peyton's eyebrows rose in shock. "How did you ever meet someone like that?"

"Abby is a federal lab technician," Mac said. "One of the best, actually; I keep trying to steal her for my lab but she won't consider moving. She helped out with a case last year and we've kept in touch. Amanda and Abby are good friends."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about her, Mac," Peyton said. "Do you really believe it's a good idea to keep a teenage girl around the lab like you do? It can't be healthy for her and it certainly doesn't look good to the public; she should be in school."

"Amanda graduated high school last year," Mac said. "And recently left college when I offered to get her into the mentor program at the lab. I expect she'll be returning to school soon enough as she will need her degree to get a job but my staffing choices are not yours to question, Peyton. Just like I'd never question who you want to have in the morgue."

"I suppose there are some things about you that haven't changed," she said. "Mac, did I ever tell you the real reason I left and accepted the teaching position like I did?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't realize you lied to me about it."

"I wanted to give you the space you needed to heal and come to terms with what happened to Claire," she sighed. "I could tell you were still hurting, especially after what happened that one night and knew you needed the space so I left. But I always hoped that you'd be willing to give us another try when I came back."

"I told you that I'm dating, Peyton," Mac said. "It's serious and it's forever. I'm happy and content and I hope you can accept that."

"Won't you even give me the chance to show you exactly how much you mean to me?" she asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to cheat, Peyton," Mac said. "When I agreed to go out to supper with you tonight I was hoping this wouldn't come up; that we could be two friends catching up with each other but I can see it's not going to happen."  
********************

Danny growled when Peyton's hand rested on Mac's arm. *Don't you dare touch my dragon you bitchwhore* he thought glaring daggers at the pair sitting across the room. *He's mine and no one else gets to touch him*

"Hey, calm down," Abby said softly. "Someone's gonna notice you glaring like that."

"How would you feel if someone touched Don?" Danny grumbled.

"I wouldn't like it but I don't think I'd be this close to growling at them," Abby said. "Now settle down and eat your food; we still have some shopping to do."

"I don't know about this, Abby," Danny said. "Mac's pretty reserved."

"Way too much," Abby said firmly. "You need to get him to relax somehow and this is the best way to start; trust me."

Danny sighed and nodded. He glanced back one more time towards his dragon. *I love you, Mac* he thought. *I don't know what I'd do without you*  
********************

Mac almost fell out of his chair when Danny's voice and emotions rocked through his body. He thought he'd been imagining the words while they were in Miami but now he knew that they had, somehow, managed to bond at the same level Nick and Gil were at and could talk to each other silently.

"Are you okay, Mac?" Peyton asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm sorry; I just lost my train of thought there for a moment. It's been a long week."

"Yes, I noticed that you ran out of the lab rather quickly the other day and were gone for quite some time. Is everything all right?"

"There was an emergency I had to take care of," he said. "But yes, thank you, everything is fine now. I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought I was. Do you mind if we cut the evening short?"

"Of course not, but I was hoping that you might come see my new apartment," she said. "And I could offer you a drink."

"That would be inappropriate," Mac said firmly.

"So you'll go home to your girlfriend then?"

"I will," Mac said. "I'll see you at work, Peyton." He picked up the bill and went to the front to pay for their meal. *Danny, can you hear me*

*Mac*

*Yeah, did you know we could do this* Mac asked.

*No, I thought I was dreaming it while we were down in Miami* Danny replied. *Are you heading home*

*As soon as I pay for this, yes* Mac said. *Meet me there*

*Abby wants me to go shopping* Danny snorted. *But I'll be home as soon as I can. You should call Gibbs anyway*

*You're right; I should touch base with him. It seems like there's a lot I need to do that I let slip while I was so upset*

Danny snorted *You couldn't help that, Mac* he said. *And you'll get caught up. Uh oh, Abby's glaring at me so I need to go. Love you*

*So I heard* Mac grinned. *Love you too*  
********************

When he got back to the apartment Mac took a moment to open as many windows as he could to try and get rid of the slightly stale smell the rooms had. Both he and Danny had dropped their bags by the door and gone out again, heading back to the lab so Mac took a minute and sorted out the laundry and put it in the hamper to be washed. And then, once he couldn't find anything else to do, he picked up the phone and called DC.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, it's Mac," he said. "Is it a good time to talk?"

"We just wrapped up a homicide and will be in your city in an hour," Gibbs said. "Abby turned her project on that Driscoll bitch over to McGee and I don't like what he found. We need to talk in person."

"Okay; Abby and Danny are out right now, should I call them and get them back here?" Mac asked.

"And Mandy too," Gibbs said. "I want all of us on the same page and we'll probably call Miami before the night is over. But Gil said you had a smooth Change and blending time. How do you feel?"

"A lot more stable but I'm definitely more possessive of Danny," Mac said. "Oh, and my talent manifested while I was down in Florida too. It seems Danny and I have the same mental telepathy bond that Gil and Nick share."

Gibbs snorted. "That'll come in handy at crime scenes," he said. "It's good to know. Can we all meet at your apartment?"

"Sure," Mac said. "Have you guys eaten? Would you like me to order you some Chinese?"

"Please," Gibbs said.

In the background Mac heard Tony's voice yelling. "Oh my god, Jethro said please! Where the hell is my red marker, I have to write this down on the calendar. I have to call Abby, no wait; there's no way in hell she'll believe me when I tell her...ow!"

Mac snickered. "You need to stop scaring your human like that," he said. "Call me when you guys hit the airport here and I'll order your food. Thanks for coming up, Gibbs."

"Don't forget to have them include a fork," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo is hopeless with chopsticks."

"I got it covered," Mac said. He could only imagine what Tony was doing to have Gibbs so distracted that he forgot that Mac and Danny probably had forks in their apartment. "I'll let you go, Gibbs." He hung up and spent a couple of minutes laughing at his friend and how fast Gibbs could switch from bastard to moderately nice and back again before dialing Mandy's apartment.

"Y-ello."

"Hawkes?" Mac asked a little surprised.

"Oh, hey Mac; I was closer to the phone," Hawkes replied. "Hang on a minute."

"Mac, what's up?" Mandy asked. "Sheldon and I are working on my presentation."

"Gibbs just called; they're on their way up," Mac said. "And he wants a full community meeting here at my place as soon as they get here."

She sighed. "All right, I'll finish up what I'm working on and catch the subway," Mandy said. "I'm assuming we have at least an hour if not a little more?"

"That sounds about right," Mac said. "Have you eaten? I'm ordering Chinese for the others."

"Oh that sounds delightful," Mandy said. "Sweet and sour chicken with rice if you don't mind and I'll see you soon."

"Tell Hawkes I'm sorry," Mac said. "I know how rare these free evenings of his are."

"I'll explain as best I can," she said. "But I'm sure he'll understand."

"You could tell him I've called you back to the lab for a case," Mac said. "It's not exactly a lie; you are coming in to help us with a pretty big problem after all."

"Okay, Mac," Mandy said. "You're the boss. See you soon."  
********************

Danny's eyes glazed over in a look Abby recognized from hanging out with Nick down in Miami; he was talking with his dragon. "What's up?"

"Gibbs and the others are on their way to New York," Danny replied after a moment. "And there's a meeting at my place. We need to head back; it'll take us at least half an hour to get there."

"Is everything okay?" Abby asked. She put the bag she was carrying into her black backpack and slung it over her shoulders. "Gibbs was acting pretty weird when I left to come up here."

"Mac didn't say," Danny said. "But he didn't sound overly concerned either. I hope it's nothing too serious."

Abby grinned. "The way Gibbs was acting it is," she said. "Come on, we should have just enough time to hide everything before the meeting starts."

"I'm still not sure about this, Abby." Danny looked towards the woman's backpack.

"Will you trust me?" she asked. "Look, if this doesn't work then you can smack me but at least try it first."

"Okay," Danny sighed. "Okay."


	21. Miami

Jim locked the door behind him when he left so Horatio and Greg wouldn't have to move. "I don't know what to do, Greg," Horatio said. He kissed his human's neck gently and slowly moved up towards his face finally catching and claiming his lips in a soft kiss. "The dragon in me says to kill the people who hurt Ray to eliminate the threat but I just can't. As much pain as she's caused Yelina is still Ray Jr. mother and I'm sure deep down that she still loves him."

"I think we should sleep on it," Greg replied. "Talk with the others in the morning. We're willing to adopt Ray and he has a safe place here with us. That's enough to take to bed with us and we can work it out in the morning."

"I suppose this really is a community problem," Horatio sighed. He ran his hands up Greg's back to his messy hair and tangled his fingers in the soft hair. "And that's why I can't make a decision. I love you, Greg." He pulled the younger man in for a more passionate kiss. Greg moaned and opened to his dragon, wrapping his arms around Horatio's neck.

Horatio picked Greg up and carried him to their bedroom. He put them down in the middle of the bed and stood for a minute and just looked at him. Greg smirked and pulled off his shorts and lay there exposed to his dragon's heated eyes. Horatio's hand, seemingly acting of their own accord, undid his slacks and gravity pulled them to the ground as Horatio joined his human on their bed. The younger man wrapped around Horatio and rolled them so he was pressed down into the bed by his dragon's weight. "Greg," Horatio whispered. He stretched a hand out for the lube and quickly slicked his erection. "I love you so much."

"I know," Greg said. He shifted around so Horatio could press home, both of them moaning at the closer connection. "I love feeling you in me."

"You keep me human," Horatio said. He shifted slightly and started thrusting into his human's body. "I need you so much."  
********************

The doorbell rang around three in the morning. Horatio groaned and untangled himself from his human. "Greg, call the others," he said. "I think that's Yelina and if she has Stetler with her we might have some problems."

"Okay, H," Greg said. He grabbed the phone and dialed Gil's house as he watched his dragon slip on a pair of pants.

Horatio made his way to the front door and opened it. "Detective Salas," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's my son, Horatio?" Yelina asked. "Is he here?"

"He's safe," Horatio replied. He picked up the photocopy of the protection order and custody request. "And he's not going anywhere any time soon."

"Ray shoved Rick tonight and he hit his head," Yelina said. "I had to take him to the hospital."

"With no concern for Ray Jr.'s injuries," Horatio stated blandly. "The department has the evidence collected here this evening along with reports from Dr. Woods. The judge was more than willing to issue the paperwork and I'm applying for full custody."

Yelina stammered for a minute. "You'll never get it," she finally managed to say.

"Won't I?" Horatio looked to the side for a moment. "At this point in time we have statements from not only Ray but Dr. Grissom, Detective Brass, a few of my CSIs and Dr. Woods. Ray was hurt badly enough that he needed to go to the doctor for treatment but you made a decision," he said. "You chose to care for you live-in boyfriend rather than your son and by making that choice you have lost him."

"You can't take him from me."

"What do you care more about?" Greg asked softly from the doorway where he'd been listening to the conversation. "The sympathy you get for being a single mother or your son?"

"What's he doing here?" Yelina demanded.

"I came over to help with Ray and crashed in the guest room," Greg replied. "Your yelling woke me up."

She looked between the two men. "You're sleeping with him," Yelina exclaimed. "There's no way a judge will grant you custody now."

"Where's your evidence?" Horatio asked. "If I found a female friend spending the night at your house would it make sense to assume that you were sleeping with your best friend? That's the emotions talking and nothing more."

"I want to see him," Yelina said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Horatio said. "Ray is asleep and has hard day. Alexx said that he needs his sleep to heal from the burns and other injuries he sustained today. Those are your copies of all the paperwork and I'll see you in court if you insist on fighting me for custody."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yelina demanded.

Horatio sighed. "I didn't do anything to you, Detective," he said. "I'm protecting an innocent child from harm. Go home and think about what's more important to you; your son or your boyfriend."

"I'm going to fight this in court, Horatio," Yelina said. "This is my son we're talking about."

"And I was hoping you'd care enough about him to not put his through the stress of a trial," Horatio said. "Good night, Yelina."

Greg waited until the door was shut behind her and wrapped his arms around his dragon. "What if she tells Stetler her suspicions about us?" he asked softly. "I suppose we do look a little messy."

"I'll deal with Stetler," Horatio replied. "I think Gil's at the back door."

"How do you dragons do that?" Greg asked as he followed Horatio to the back porch. "Gil."

"What happened?" Gil asked.

"She had to take Stetler to the hospital," Horatio said. "And she figured out that I'm sleeping with Greg. I denied it but I don't know that's going to put her off the scent."

"That's the least of our worries," Gil said. "Right now we need to find out if Stetler has done anything else to Ray and get a documentation of everything he tells us."

"I asked Nick to work the case so I can't be accused of interference or influence," Horatio said. "Will you have him talk with Ray tomorrow and find out what's been going on lately?"

"Sure will," Gil said. "And I'll be more than happy to keep Ray tomorrow while you're at work. He wants to learn forensic entomology so I'm going to start teaching him about insects tomorrow." He held up a hand. "Only the basics, if he's still interested in the subject in ten years I'll let him start looking at pictures of dead bodies."

Horatio laughed. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"No one would want their young nephew learning about forensics before the age of fifteen at the earliest," Gil said. "I may not know much about people but this was a no brainer."

"You've been hanging around us too much," Greg laughed. 

"Probably," Gil agreed. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Oh, Horatio; are we going to have a court date or not?"

"Most likely," Horatio sighed. "I'll find out tomorrow for sure."

"Let me know."  
********************

When he got home Gil went into the guest room to check on the young man sleeping in the bed. He sighed when he saw that Ray had burrowed down under the blankets like he was hiding from the world. There was something not right about the happy young man and he was glad that they'd gotten him away from the situation. It was possible that Yelina really didn't know what was happening in her own house but at the same time she'd seemed to genuinely care for her son up until this past weekend. Gil couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to push Yelina over the edge.

*Gil*

*I'm in the guest room, Nicky* Gil replied. *I'll be right there*

He took one last look at Ray before shutting the door quietly and made his way down the hall to the master bedroom. Nick was propped up on the pillows. "Is everything okay, Gil?"

"Apparently Yelina finally came looking for Ray," Gil said. He slipped out of his pants and crawled under the covers with Nick. "And wasn't happy when Horatio refused."

Nick glanced at the clock. "She's a little late, isn't she?"

"H told me that she was taking care of Stetler," Gil sighed. "Nicky, I need you to talk with Ray tomorrow and find out what's going on with him. If Stetler has been abusing him we need to know about it. We need to get custody of him. There's a chance he could be a dragon."

"True," Nick agreed. "Okay, I'll talk to him at breakfast and see what he's got to say. How's Horatio holding up?"

"I think Greg has everything under control at this point," Gil said. "He seems to be grounding Horatio and that's important. The last thing I want is for Horatio to lose his control and kill Stetler before we can prove anything."

The younger man rolled over and looked at his dragon. "Do you really think that Horatio would commit murder like that?" he asked.

"No I don't," Gil replied. "But if Stetler pushes too much right now he will die and I don't want Horatio to have to deal with that kind of guilt. It's bad enough right now that he's having to basically tear his family apart to protect his nephew."

"And he'll keep everything inside until something happens and it all explodes," Nick said. "Greg told me that Horatio keeps his emotions locked up and doesn't like to talk about them with anyone, including him."

Gil pulled Nick in against him and settled into the bed. "I'll have a talk with him tomorrow," he said. "The last thing we need is a dragon with his emotions festering in him. It could cause problems."

"More than we have right now?" Nick asked.

"Well, there is this about the community," Gil commented. "Life is never boring with all of us around."

Nick laughed. "That's true enough, Gil," he said. "Love you."

"I love you too, Nicky my boy," Gil said kissing his human softly.


	22. NYDC

By the time Abby and Danny got back to the apartment the rest of the NCIS team was there eating dinner. Abby flopped down on the sofa next to Tony and Don while Mac pulled Danny to him for a kiss. "Missed you," he murmured.

"Missed you too," Danny replied. "So what's up, Mac? What's going on?"

"Gibbs says they found some stuff we need to see," Mac said. He moved Danny to his favorite chair and pulled him down into his lap. "And it doesn't sound like its good news."

"Where the hell is Mandy?" Gibbs asked. "I thought you said you called her, Mac."

"I did, Gibbs," Mac replied from over Danny shoulder. "She had a friend over and said that she might be a little late. Now I have a question for you; what can you tell me about this new ability Danny and I seem to have?"

Abby looked up. "Gil and Nick would really be the ones to ask because they share the same talent," she said. "But from what I understand it's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think?" Mac asked.

"Because you're a scientist and you're going to be looking at it from that point of view," she replied. "You need to forget everything you've read or heard about telepathy and ESP and everything else. It doesn't apply here. The ability to talk to each other mind to mind is just an extension of your bond. You're just bonded on a deeper level than Gibbs and Tony or Donnie and me."

Danny looked back at Mac. "It sounds like we need to call Miami again," he said. "Talk to Gil and Nick about this talent."

"That's not a bad idea," Gibbs said. "Horatio and I have spent some time on the phone talking about our shared talent." He took another bite of his food. "You know there are times I feel like we're one big community rather than two smaller ones."

"But wouldn't you say that we should use the resources available to us rather than groping around in the dark?" Mac asked. 

Gibbs snorted and looked towards the door. "Mandy's here and she's not alone," he said. "I smell someone with her."

"Hawkes?" Mac looked towards the door. Danny stood and let his dragon up before flopping back into the chair. 

"Mac, I found out that Hawkes knows more about us than he let on," Mandy said as she slipped out of her black leather jacket. "Hello everyone."

"Who's your friend?" Gibbs asked as he handed Mandy her food.

"Sheldon Hawkes, former ME and now CSI on Mac's team," Mandy said as she settled onto the floor close to Danny's chair. "He's helping me with a presentation on the dangers of diet pills and eating disorders for the local high schools. We were working on it tonight when Mac called and Sheldon informed me that he knew about our world. I thought it was easier to bring him along tonight rather than trying to explain everything to everyone at different times."

Mac snorted and looked at his friend. "Hawkes, how much do you know?"

"I knew you had Changed, Mac," he said. "But I didn't know how to bring the subject up, especially at the lab or at a crime scene so I just kept quiet and watched to make sure no one else seemed to be watching you guys or seemed too interested. I'm worried about Dr. Driscoll."

"You're not the only one," Gibbs snorted. "Well, welcome to the community, I guess."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gibbs," he said. 

"What, you know I'm not big on words and I want to let Mac know what's going on before we've got to get back to DC," Gibbs said. "Mac, this is something you need to know about and I don't want you to leave your human alone for the foreseeable future."

Mac settled in next to Danny and looked at his alpha. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"McGee hacked into the school records where Driscoll was supposed to be teaching and found out that not only was she not there she hasn't been in the country for a number of years," Gibbs said. "We tracked her down and found that she's been hanging out in England and Spain for three years."

"Well she's from England," Mac said. "So I don't see why that's overly suspicious; at least not at this point."

"A lot of the hunter groups are in these two countries," Gibbs said. "Tony's been digging through our journals and found that little piece of information in one of the older ones. It seems they set up clan groups that go out and hunt dragons and they're slowly migrating to the states."

Danny looked over at Mac. "So do you think she does know about dragons?"

"I've been saying that," Mac replied. "Her choice of words when she saw me just seemed a little too coincidental for comfort. So what should we do, Gibbs?"

"I'm working on that," Gibbs said. "But as of right now you and Danny work every case together. I don't want to risk either of you and I know it's going to make your job a little harder but I really don't give a damn."

"We can make it work," Mac said. "I've been meaning to get Danny back on the promotion grid; this will be a good reason for me to shadow him in the field."

"Really Mac?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Yes Danny, really," Mac replied. He kissed Danny. "You've improved so much at the range and on the job that you've earned the review and placement on the board."

Hawkes looked over at them. "But couldn't that cause problems or questions in the department?" he asked.

"How so?" Gibbs demanded.

"They're a bonded pair so that means they're lovers," Hawkes said. "If anyone finds out about that then they can say that Mac only put Danny back on the grid because they're sleeping together."

Gibbs leaned forward and pinned the younger man with an icy blue stare. "But no one knows they're bonded or lovers," he said. "And if anyone does find out we'll know who to talk to."

"You know you're as bad as a snake when you do that?" Tony said. He smacked Gibbs on the head. "He wouldn't be here if we couldn't trust him, you know."

"I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page," Gibbs replied with a snarl.

Mac glanced at Danny and they both started laughing. "Gibbs, Shel's been keeping our secret for a few months now," Danny said. "He's the last one you need to worry about talking to anyone."

"If we could get back on task," Mandy said. "There is a distinct possibility that we have a hunter in our midst who could well call down her companions and we could all be in trouble."

"Amanda's right," Mac said. "Hawkes, we'll talk later but right now we all need to decide what to do about Peyton. Is she a danger to us and our community or is she just an annoying bitch who we need to chase out of town?"

"Based on what McGee has found so far I think we need to classify her as a threat," Gibbs said. He smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Don't slap me again, DiNozzo."

Tony snickered. "Yes boss."

"Mac, you know her better than anyone here," Danny said. "Do you think she'll do anything to you or the rest of us?"

"That was one thing I found out tonight," Mac sighed. "She's changed a lot while she's been gone and I don't know that I know her as well as I thought I did."

"How long did you two date?" Gibbs asked.

"A couple of months," Mac replied. "She left not a week after we broke up. But you said that an unchanged dragon looks no different from a normal human so how would she know that I was a dragon before she left?"

"Sometimes it's possible to recognize a dragon even if they're unchanged," Abby said. "Like Nicky knew about Gil and Speed was able to recognize Horatio. Usually it's the mate recognizing their dragon but sometimes humans can just tell. I suppose it's possible that this bitch was just able to tell."

"So she could know about me?" Mac asked. "So the dinner tonight could have been a set up and we wouldn't have known it."

"Now you see why I want you to keep Danny with you at all times," Gibbs said. "We can't stay, Mac; the director didn't want to give us any more time off so I want a nightly report from you until this is over."

Danny snuggled in closer to Mac. "How long until it is over?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "But I'll kill her if she hurts you."  
********************

"Stella, can I talk to you a minute, please?" Mac asked as he made his way into the lab.

"Sure Mac, what's up?"

Mac shut the door to his office and looked at his friend. "You've been asking if there's something up or a secret that I've been hiding," he said. "The truth of the matter is that I've been seeing someone."

"That's great, Mac," Stella said. "You've been alone too long but why all the secrecy about it?"

"Stel, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this office," Mac said. "It's Danny; we've been together since just after the subway shooting."

"When he left his gun and phone in your office," Stella said. "You guys got together that night?"

He nodded. "And we've been together ever since," Mac said. "We decided it was time to tell you because you're such a close friend for both of us and we wanted you to know."

"I can understand why you wanted to keep it a secret," Stella said with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Mac; both of you. But why now?"

"Because there's problems with Peyton," Mac replied. "I need you to help me keep an eye on Danny. I'm not entirely sure that Peyton is sane and I'm worried that she might try and do something to him in an attempt to get me back."

"Wait, you and Peyton?" Stella asked.

"It was a long time ago, Stel," Mac replied. "And it's in the past. I'm more worried about what might happen to Danny or anyone else if she thinks they might be in her way."


	23. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story I'm butchering the justice system. :) I want to thank everyone who knows how it actually works for the notes on it. *grin* I love learning how things actually work out.

Horatio met up with Gil on the barren rocky land the dragon lore masters inhabited. "I feel like I'm being tied in knots, Gil," Horatio said as he sat down on his rock with a sigh. "I want to protect Ray but do I really have the right to take him away from his mother like this?"

"I think Yelina has shown how much she cares about Ray Jr.," Gil replied. "Now we have to find out exactly what rights we, as dragons, have to take care of him and what we can and can't tell him at this point in time."

"We are going to have to tell him about me and Greg," Horatio said. "There's no way we can hide that from him. It's bad enough that Greg and I are going to have to work to be quiet now."

"More than I needed to know," Gil smiled. "But I also know that Nicky and I have the same tendency, especially if we've been apart more than a few hours."

"Gil, Horatio," Chrysalis said popping up from behind one of the larger hills of rocks. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Advice please, Chrysalis," Horatio replied. "My nephew was abused by his mother's boyfriend and she has chosen to side with him rather than her son. I am fighting for custody of Ray but we are wondering if there are special laws in our community that we might be ignorant of."

The white dragon settled down so his head was level with his friends. "The kit or hatchling is the most important thing in a community," he said. "As you know you will react if a child is threatened or harmed in any way. That is the protective instinct that all dragons have."

"Are we allowed to teach Ray?" Gil asked. "He is the son of Horatio's brother and there is a chance he may Change some day. We've agreed that we don't want him to be taken by surprise if we can avoid it."

"You are allowed," Chrysalis said. "And if Ray will be living in your community then you should teach him and soon. You will find that there is disbelief but there is also trust. He will believe in the end, Horatio."

"What should I do about his mother?" Horatio asked. "She wants to fight this battle out in the courts and I'm worried about Ray and what it'll do to him."

"You are willing to fight for him," Chrysalis replied. "I believe you will find that Ray is smarter than you give him credit for. And if he wishes to return to his mother then you must allow that as well. But be sure you do not begin teaching him of our world until you are sure he'll remain with the community."

"I'll talk with him in the morning," Horatio said. "I'm really hoping that Yelina will realize that it's better for everyone if Ray just stays with me."

Gil smiled sadly. "But when is it ever that easy?"  
********************

Jim and Warrick were on their back deck eating breakfast when Jim looked up suddenly. "I just got one of my feelings, Warrick," he said. "There's danger coming for the community."

"Where's it coming from?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know but it'll be here soon," Jim replied. "Come on, I think we need to go see Gil and let him know about this."

The made their way along the sand to their alpha's house and found the rest of the community there. "Hey, having a party and forgot to invite us?" Jim asked with a grin.

"We were just about to call you," Gil said. "Do you feel anything, Jim?"

"There's something in the air, Gil," Jim said. "We've got problems."

"Probably Yelina and Stetler," Horatio commented from one side of the deck. "She was upset when she left last night and I can see her coming back today to try again. I've taken the day off from the lab and will be spending it here with Ray and Gil."

Nick looked up from the folder in front of him. "I talked with Ray this morning and will be going before a judge soon," he said. "We've got more than enough evidence to remove him from his mother's care."

"Has Yelina been doing anything to him?" Horatio asked. 

"Just ignoring him and its borderline neglect," Nick replied. "I'm worried about him, Horatio. You really need to talk with him."

"I will," Horatio said. "If you'll excuse me."

Everyone looked down at their belts when a cell phone rang. "Its mine," Gil said. "Grissom."

"Talk with Tripp, Nick," Jim said. "He helped me out last night and said if we needed anything else to talk with him."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said. "Speed, can I ride in with you and Eric?"

"Sure," Speed said. "We'll be ready in a few minutes."

Grissom put his phone down and looked at his friends. "Danny Messer has been kidnapped," he said. "I have to call Mac up in New York and talk him through this until he can reestablish his link with Danny."

"So they do share our talent?" Nick asked.

"They do and according to Gibbs Mac is freaking out," Gil replied. He kissed Nick and made his way into the house.

Horatio found his nephew in the guest room curled up under the blankets reading a book on bugs. He smiled and sat down. "How do you feel today, buddy?"

"My back hurts but I'll be okay, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. "Has Mom come by at all? Do I have to go with her?"

"Not if you don't want to," Horatio said softly. "Ray, what's been going on with you?"

"He said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Ray said. "But I told Nick so I guess its okay for me to tell you too. Rick moved in a couple of months ago and has been kicking me out a lot. He just wants to spend time with Mom and doesn't want me around. And if I'm alone with him he's hit me and then told Mom that I fell down the stairs. She always believed him and not me."

"He hasn't done anything else, has he buddy?" Horatio asked. "I know he poured the water on you last night and I'm going to talk with him about that as soon as I can but today I'm going to stay here and take care of you. How's that sound?"

"Great," Ray said with a smile. "And I don't want to go back to Mom's house. I'm not wanted there."

"Okay, buddy, okay."  
********************

Warrick checked the assignment board and went to find Calleigh. "So I guess we're working together today," he said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Horatio told me that Rick Stetler has been nosing around in this case so we need to go back over all the evidence to ensure that he didn't tamper with anything," Calleigh replied.

"We need to get rid of him," Warrick growled sounding remarkably like his dragon for a moment. "I don't suppose if I called him down here you could 'accidentally' shoot him could you?"

Calleigh laughed. "I've thought about it," she said. "But I don't want more IAB officers poking around in here than necessary. So why don't you take the trace evidence and I'll start looking through the reports. Horatio wants to know about this as soon as possible and it's fairly slow right now."

"You just jinxed us, Calleigh," Warrick said with a grin. "I'm on it; I'll give you a call if I find anything that looks odd."

"Hey Warrick, is Horatio okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're closer to him than I am," she said. "I've noticed you guys hanging out and I'm just worried about him."

Warrick thought for a moment. "He'll be okay," he finally said. "He's having some family issues right now. But he'd probably like to hear from you if you wanted to give him a call later."

"I'll do that, thanks," Calleigh said with a smile.  
********************

Frank looked up from his computer. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"It seems like we're always going to be working child abuse cases together," Nick said. "I need some help with the case involving Horatio's nephew."

"Brass told me a little bit about it last night, said Ray had water dumped on him and it messed up his back," Frank said. "I'd like to get a hold of the bastard that did it; that boy's had more than his fair share of heart ache."

"You might get your chance," Nick said. "We know who did it; Rick Stetler. I just need to make sure that everything is filed correctly and there's nothing Yelina can do to fight this."

"That IAB creep shows his face around me any time soon he's gonna find out what his ass looks like," Frank growled. "Hand me the folder, Nick."  
********************

When Gil got off the phone with Mac he made his way to the second floor. "How's he doing, Horatio?" he asked softly when he saw that Ray was asleep.

Horatio motioned towards the living room and shut the door behind him. "Ray says he wants to stay here," Horatio said. "It seems like this has been going on for a while and Yelina wasn't willing to listen to Ray about anything. He's not happy and is looking for something. I think it's just as well we found him when we did because he's prime bait for a gang right now and I don't want to think about Ray getting into that life style."

"You'll still need to tell your sister-in-law about all this," Gil said.

"I will," Horatio sighed. "In fact, I think she and Stetler are on my front porch right now. Will you keep an eye on Ray for me?"

"Maybe he should talk with his mother," Gil said. "Let her know how he feels about all this."

"I don't want to wake him up," Horatio said. "But you've got a point. I'll let Yelina know she can call on the phone later tonight and talk with Ray. I just hope she's willing to listen to me."

Speed leaned in the door. "Yelina and Stetler are here, H," he said. "You want me to tell them to go to hell?"

"No but you can come with me for back up," Horatio said. "I'll tell them myself."


	24. NYDC

The next week was quiet or as quiet as a CSI lab in New York City could ever get. Mac watched Danny and Stella and Hawkes watched both of them. And they ran as much interference as possible with the rest of their shift and the lab techs so Mac and Danny could still have their time together whenever they needed it.

Mac was called to a budget meeting around one on a Friday morning just before he, Danny and Mandy were planning to head down to Washington DC for a meeting with the rest of their community. About an hour later Stella leaned into the trace lab. "Hey Danny, where's Mac."

"Meeting with the brass, what's up Stella?"

"I've got a crime scene that needs to be processed and no one to send out on it," Stella replied.

"All I'm doing is paperwork," Danny said. "I'll take it."

"Uh, no," Stella said. "Remember what Mac said."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Stel, come on; I'll take Hawkes with me and we'll be back before you know it," he said. "Give me the sheet."

"I dunno, Danny," Stella said. She studied her friend for a moment. 

"I'll take full responsibility for anything that Mac says, Stel," Danny said with a grin. He grabbed the sheet and kissed her on the cheek. "Talk to you later, yeah."

Stella shook her head with a fond smile. There were days that she just knew that she would never understand her friends and she just didn't want to try.  
********************

"Danny, are you sure about this?" Hawkes asked as they made their way to the new crime scene.

"'Bout what, Shel?" Danny asked in reply.

"You going to investigate a scene without Mac along," Hawkes said. "Not to mention what your friends down south are going to say when they find out."

"They aren't going to find out," Danny said. "Because we're going to do the scene and get back to the lab before Mac gets back. And then everyone will be happy."

Hawkes laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you so optimistic before, Danny," he said. "I like it."

"Thanks, I guess things are finally starting to even out for me," Danny said. He pulled into the scene area. "This looks like it's going to be easy."

"Famous last words, Dan," Hawkes joked as he grabbed his kit. "Famous last words."  
********************

Mac got back to the lab a little after three and went looking for his human. He grew more and more concerned as he checked each lab and there was no sign of him. Mac was just about to go into his office when he stumbled and blacked out.

Stella was walking past and saw her friend stumble and caught Mac before he hit the ground. "Ryan," she called, "help me get Mac onto the sofa in his office."

"What's wrong with him?" the younger man asked.

"I don't know but I can take it from here," Stella replied. "Thanks so much."

She waited until they were alone in the room before she patted Mac's left cheek gently. "Mac," she said softly. "Come on, wake up and tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Stella?" he asked his eyes fluttering.

"Yeah, what is going on around here," Stella demanded. "There's still something you haven't told me, Mac."

"Where's Danny?" Mac said sitting bolt upright. "Where is he?"

"Why?"

"Damn it, Stella, where the hell is Danny?" Mac shouted.

"He's at a crime scene," Stella replied, more than a little shocked. She hadn't heard Mac raise his voice like that in a long time.

Mac leapt up and all but ran to his desk and phone. "What the hell is he doing at a crime scene?" he asked. "I gave specific orders that he was supposed to stay in the lab and only go out when he was partnered with me."

"I couldn't stop him, Mac," Stella said. "He took Hawkes with him and said he'd be back before you were."

"Where?" Mac demanded. "Where are they?"

"Mac, what's the big deal?" Stella asked.

"Gibbs, it's Mac; we've got a problem," Mac said into the phone. "Yeah, Flack if you can spare him would be great. Thanks." Mac hung up. "Where are they Stella?"

"Somewhere in the Bronx," she said. "Danny took the sheet. Mac!" She followed him out of the office and down the hall. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" Stella grabbed Mac's shoulders and spun him around.

"Later," Mac replied.

Stella backed away in sudden fear as Mac's eyes stared glowing. "Mac?"

"I have to find Danny," he growled. He spun back around and ran towards the motor pool. *Danny* he called silently, almost a cry begging for his human to answer him. *Danny, where are you*

*Mac* It was so faint that Mac thought for a moment he imagined it.

"Taylor," he barked into his cell phone.

"Mac, its Gil," the Miami alpha said. "Listen to me. Nicky was kidnapped right before we moved to Miami. He was unconscious for a while and I blacked out. When I came to it took roughly half an hour for our link to come back at full strength. Gibbs called and told me something is going on in your city and your human is gone. What can we do to help?"

"Talk me through this, please," Mac said. "Because I think I just let Stella know about us. My emotions spiked and the dragon came to the fore; my eyes were glowing."

Gil sighed. "Gibbs said that he's sending you some help and wanted me to stay on the phone with you until they get there. We've got to keep you calm."

"How?" Mac asked. He let his head drop against the steering wheel. "I can't feel him, Gil; I can't hear him."

"I know," Gil said as soothingly as he could. "Just stay with me and we'll talk it out. We'll get you through this."  
********************

Gibbs slammed his phone down with a snarl. "DiNozzo, you and Flack get on the next plane to New York," he snapped. "Messer's gone."

"What?" Don asked.

"You heard me, move!" Gibbs snapped. 

Tony grabbed his backpack and his friend's arm. "Come on, Don," he said. "You know Mac's got to be going crazy right now."

The alpha dragon watched them leave and picked up his phone. There was no dial tone and he growled when he realized that he'd cracked the plastic when he put it down the time before. He grabbed his cell phone and hit one of the autodials. "Grissom, Mac's in trouble," he snarled. "Danny's missing and he's hurting. He needs some help."

"I'll give him a call," Gil said. "Any details?"

"Nothing. I've got people on the way," Gibbs said.

"Take a deep breath, Gibbs," Gil said. "We'll get him through this and then you can have a nice long talk with Danny about listening to his dragon."

Gibbs snorted. "You have any problems with that?" he asked.

"Not yet," Gil replied with a smile. "But we are having problems of our own. In fact, once this is over give me a call and I'll see if you guys can help us out."  
********************

The darkness was the first thing that Danny noticed followed by a throbbing pain in his head and neck. He opened his eyes and found that the darkness stayed; he was blindfolded. Cursing both himself and his pride he stayed still and extended his senses to see what he could find out about the room he was in.

*Mac* he called trying to work past the blinding pain in his head to reach his dragon. *Mac, can you hear me*

*Danny* The relief and pain in Mac's voice would have knocked Danny over had the young human been standing. *Oh my god, Danny where are you? Are you okay*

*Just a little headache, no problem* Danny said trying to make light of the situation. *But I got no idea where I am or who took me*

*Dan, why the hell did you leave the lab without me* Mac asked. *Why, Danny. Help me understand this*

*Stella had a case that needed attention and I was doing nothing but paperwork* Danny said. *It was a homicide and needed us there as soon as we could. I was thinking of the victim, Mac. I would kill myself before I did anything to hurt you. You gotta believe me, Mac*

The dragon sighed. *I do, Danny, I do* Mac said. *I don't blame you; I'd probably have done the same thing if I was in your place and I'd be upset if you weren't thinking about the victim. Look, I talked with Gibbs and he's sending up some help. Gil also called and said he and Nicky were in this same place not too long ago*

*Someone kidnapped Nicky* 

*Yeah and Gil was able to talk with him about his surrounding area to figure out where Nicky was being held. So what I need from you is anything you can hear or smell. What does the ground under you feel like*

*I haven't moved, Mac* Danny said. *I'm not sure my kidnapper ain't here with me and I don't want to let 'em know I'm awake. I'm blindfolded and bound; the ground is sharp and feels like gravel. I can feel the wind on my face and hear traffic. But I can't smell nothing*

*You're on a roof* Mac said. *Danny, where was your crime scene*

*You think they've got me close into where I was working* Danny asked.

*It's the best place for us to start* Mac sighed. *What about Hawkes, is he there too*

Danny was quiet for a moment. *I don't smell his aftershave* he finally said. *I think I'm alone and I'm getting scared, Mac*

*Don't Dan, I'm right here with you* Mac said. *I love you and I'll tear this city apart to find you. And then we're going to see Gibbs and talk with the rest of the community*

*Are you gonna let Gibbs smack me* Danny asked softly.

*No, but I'm thinking about it myself* Mac replied just as softly. *I love you more than life, Dan; but there are times you drive me crazy*

*I'm sorry, Mac* Danny said. *I love you too. You gonna stay here with me until you find me*

*I'll do my best but if I have to talk with anyone else I might lose you for a couple of minutes* Mac warned. *I'm not really good at balancing yet*

*We need to practice* Danny said. *And practice a lot*

Mac grinned. *We will, Danny, just as soon as I find you*


	25. Miami

Horatio led Yelina and Stetler around to the back and out onto the beach. He knew that if he and Speed had to Change for any reason they'd need the space afforded to them by the sandy shore. Speed stood on the back deck of Horatio's house, close enough to help but far enough away to watch for intruders and any other danger that might come their way.

"Where is my son?" Yelina demanded, stalking right up into Horatio's personal space. "Where do you have him hidden?"

"He's not hidden, Detective," Horatio replied calmly. "He's asleep, helping his body to recover from severe second degree burns he received when a pot of boiling water was dumped on him last night. And Ray has expressly stated that he wants to remain here with me as he feels he is no longer welcome in your home."

"The pot of water fell on him," Stetler said. "I was cooking dinner and he bumped into the stove."

"Is that what happened, Detective?" Horatio asked.

"I wasn't in the kitchen," Yelina replied. "But I believe Rick. I don't know why but Ray's gotten clumsy over the past few months. I think he's been trying to get my attention and is jealous of Rick."

Speed snorted and crossed his arms. Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and looked at the pair standing in front of him. "Maybe you should have looked at the situation with a professional eye," he finally said. "As one of my CSIs has found evidence of consistent abuse and neglect. I've had Ray examined by a doctor and she concurs with the evidence."

"I've never touched Ray," Yelina snapped.

"Never?" Horatio asked looking to one side.

"I slapped him last night when he got disrespectful," she said. "But I love him."

"I'm sure you do," Horatio said. "But you also have been ignoring him in favor of your new live in boyfriend. I want that pot from last night and I want one of my CSIs to take a look at it."

Stetler crossed his arms. "It's already gone through the wash," he said. "Ray's a klutz, Horatio. You just have to accept that."

"And I'm taking him home," Yelina said. 

"No you're not," Horatio said. "And the paperwork I have will back me up. Detective, I ask you again to consider Ray's feelings and accept that he wants to be here with me. Do not drag him into the court room."

"Yelina, go wait in the car," Stetler said. "Let me talk with Horatio for a few minutes alone. I'll get him to give me Ray."

Speed moved down off the deck to stand behind his lieutenant. Yelina kissed her boyfriend and walked off without a backwards glance. Stetler waited until he was sure the three men were alone before turning back to Horatio. "Look, we're all men here..."

"You know, Speed, every time I hear a sentence start like that no good ultimately ends it," Horatio interrupted. "So let me save you the trouble, Rick. Ray Jr. is staying here until a judge tells me that he has to be moved back to his mother's home. And we are going to enter every single piece of evidence we collected from his when he arrived last night. We will enter his conversation with my CSIs and me and, while I have to be excluded from a great deal of this case, my team has stepped up and covered every angle."

"I don't think he understands, H," Speed said softly. "Maybe we should spell it out for him in plain terms."

"I can do that," Horatio said just as softly. He stepped in closer to the IAB sergeant and caught his eyes with a dagger glare. "You will stay away from my nephew. You will not come to my home again. And you will not attempt to contact any of my team unless it is directly related to a case you are investigating involving officers of the department. Am I clear?"

"Are you threatening me?" Stetler asked.

"If you want to see it like that," Horatio replied. "I prefer to think of this as protecting my family and I will do that at any cost."

Stetler took a step back in fear. He wasn't sure what had changed about the lieutenant but there was something that had altered. He could tell that Horatio was only just holding onto his control and wanted him dead. "What will you do if I don't listen to you or press charges?"

"You're on my property, Rick," Horatio said. "And you are not here by my invitation. I suggest you leave before you learn something that you will never be able to forget."

"Like what?" Stetler asked.

Horatio let his control slip and his eyes started glowing as he stared at Stetler. And then he started to smile. "You come back here again, you come near my nephew and I will kill you," he said softly.

"What the hell is that?" Rick yelped as he jumped back. He looked at Speed to see if he was imagining things and saw that the young CSIs eyes were glowing as well. "What is going on around here?"

"Leave now, Rick, or you won't leave at all," Horatio said. 

Stetler pulled his gun and pointed it at Horatio. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" he yelled. 

Horatio Changed and crushed Stetler with his right foot. He stared down at the body for a moment and sighed. "We'll have to dump him, Speed."

"And you can't fly in the day time," Speed said. "Do you want him in the Glades?"

"Either that or get Eric and take him out to sea," Horatio said. "The hard part is going to be dealing with Yelina. She knows he was here and will ask questions."

"He drew his gun," Speed said. "It's not murder, H; its self-defense."

"You know and I know but the body will make for awkward questions," Horatio said. He Changed back and ran a hand through his head. "I suppose he's lucky I didn't kill him sooner than this."

Speed sighed. "I'm impressed you held your control for as long as you did," he said. "I'll deal with the body if you talk with your sister-in-law."

"That sounds like a plan," Horatio said. He hugged the younger dragon. "Thank you, Speed; for everything."

Horatio watched as Speed carried the body of the former IAB officer away and looked towards the front of his house. He knew that Yelina wouldn't have seen anything but now he had to work on his acting skills to make her believe that Rick had left under his own power. He sighed and slipped his sunglasses on. The last thing he needed was for someone else to see his eyes glowing.

"Horatio, where's Rick?" Yelina asked as she climbed out of the passenger side of the car. "What's going on?"

"He got a call and rode into the department with Speed," Horatio said. "He said he'll meet up with you at home tonight, okay?"

"Can I see Ray?"

"He's still asleep," Horatio replied. "But if you want I can have him give you a call when he wakes up. How does that sound? Yelina, I don't want to come between you guys but maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him live with me for a while. Maybe he needs a change and honestly I'm worried that he might start acting out in ways neither of us can see coming."

"He's all I have left of Raymond," Yelina said.

The red dragon sighed. "Why don't we let him stay here for the summer and see how he does?" Horatio finally suggested. "That way it stays out of the courts, no one else has to be involved and you can have some time to yourself. I have a guest room that I'm more than willing to decorate and friends who will watch him when I have to be at work."

"Do you really think he's in danger?"

"I do," Horatio said. "And I'm willing to fight to keep him safe, Yelina. But I hope that you can see and do what is best for your son. He is the most important thing here; not Raymond, not you and not me. It's not fair to fight over him like a favorite toy. Let me take care of him for a while."

"Will I be able to see him?" she asked.

"Tell you what, talk to him tonight," Horatio replied. "Really listen to what he has to say and do not judge him and we'll see. Go home and rest, Yelina. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll worry about Ray for a while."

She nodded and got back in the car. "Where was Rick going?" she asked.

"He didn't say," Horatio replied. "But you know how IAB works. I'll talk with you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Yelina said. "Thank you Horatio."

He watched her drive away and sighed again. Horatio turned and made his way back to Gil's house. "Gil, we need to talk," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Horatio?"

"Rick Stetler is dead, Gil," Horatio said softly. "He pulled his gun on me out back on the beach and I reacted. Speed is taking care of it but we need to come up with a good story."

"What did you tell Yelina?" Gil asked.

"That Rick was called in to work," Horatio replied. "But I Changed and crushed him. It's going to be hard to come up with anything that could do that to him."

"Car accident," Gil said. "Have Speed take him to the Glades and dump him. Stage the scene. I'm not comfortable with any of this but we cannot have anything harm the community."

Horatio sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this, Gil," he said. "I wanted him to go away and leave us alone."

"Make the call," Gil said. "And then we'll talk some more. Do you want coffee?"

"Please," Horatio said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Speed, H; we need to make it look like he was hit by a car out in the Glades."

"You got it, H," Speed said. "I'll take care of it. You deal with Yelina and Rick."

"Make sure that you or one of the humans catch the case when it's called in," Horatio said. "It'll look too suspicious if I assign one of you to it."

"I'll let everyone know there's a meeting tonight after supper," Speed said. "We'll get through this, Horatio. Just like we'll get through everything that we come up against."

"Okay, Speed, okay; I have to go talk with Gil. Call me when you're done and back at the lab, please."

"Is everything else okay, H?"

"As okay as it can be," Horatio replied. "Thank you, Speed." He put his phone away and went to join his alpha on the back deck. "Gil, the one problem I can foresee is that no one at the department called Stetler to a crime scene."

Grissom handed Horatio a cup of coffee and motioned towards his favorite chair. "He was set up," Gil said. "Someone called pretending to be a dispatcher and Rick was murdered out in the Glades."

"You scare me," Horatio said. "How do you come up with these things so quickly?"

"Because it's extremely close to what Marisol did to you," Gil said. "We have time to come up with our stories and we can make sure that one of the humans catch the case."

"Speed's going to tell everyone that there's a meeting tonight," Horatio said. "Is Ray still asleep?"

"He is," Gil said. "What did Yelina say about letting him stay here?"

"She wants to talk with him but I think I made her see our point of view," Horatio sighed. "Ray will be here for the summer and I'll make sure he gets to stay as long as he wants."

"Do you want to start his training in our lore and history?" Gil asked.

"I think I'll try to explain everything to him about what I am and how Greg and I are connected," Horatio said. "And then bring the community into it."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gil said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."


	26. NYDC

Flack looked at Tony as the pair stepped off the airplane. "Did Mac say where we were going to meet him?" he asked. 

"No, but I'm assuming the lab," Tony replied. 

"Look, Mac ain't gonna be thinking too clearly right now," Don said with a sigh. "Take two minutes and let me give him a call. That way we're going to be on the same page and can find Danny."

"Okay," Tony said. "But let's keep moving and we can... Mac."

The New York beta was waiting just the other side of security. "Danny doesn't know where he is," Mac said as Don and Tony fell into step with him. "But he's being held on a roof top and I think he's going to be close to the crime scene he was investigating."

"I'll drive," Don said. "You talk with Danny and see what else he can tell us. And when we find him, I'm gonna smack him."

"You'll have to get in line," Mac growled. *Danny*

*I'm here, Mac* Danny replied. *I still haven't moved but my arms are secured behind me with some kind of tape that I can probably break. The blindfold smells funny, like it's been in storage for a while*

*Dan, do you have any idea who took you* Mac asked. *Walk me through your scene, what you did and what you saw*

*Sheldon and I got to the scene, got our kits and made our way into the building* Danny said. *The apartment was on the seventh floor. We took the elevator up to the scene and talked with the detective before we went into living room. At that point we split up; he took the main room and I went in to check the bedroom where the victim was. The ME was there checking things over and that's about all I can recall*

*Peyton* Mac growled his eyes glowing. *What was she doing there*

*At that point, working* Danny said.

*Tell me about the building* Mac said. *Did you notice anything special about it as you were going in*

*It was just another apartment building* Danny sighed. *Do you think I'm up on the roof*

*It's possible and at this point I'm not ruling anything out* Mac said. *I've got Flack and Tony with me and we're on the way to your last known location. Danny, keep your ears open and let me know if you hear anything that can help us figure out where you are*

*I will, Mac. I'm not sure where Sheldon is though*

*My guess is that you were the target and he's probably still at the scene* Mac said. *Although getting you past the uniforms on scene should have been a problem. I'll definitely have to have a talk with them*

Danny sighed. *You know how most of the uniforms feel about me, Mac*

*Their job is to make sure that the CSIs on scene are safe, Danny* Mac said firmly. *I don't ever want to hear you minimizing your importance again, do you understand me. And if anyone ever gives you trouble because of your family name you tell me. You are not like your father, uncles, brother or cousins; you are your own man and a valuable member of the department*

*What I'm saying is that the uniforms are likely to look the other way if someone wanted to take me from a scene* Danny said. *I doubt you'll get much out of them*

"Mac, we're here," Don said as he parked. "What's our next move?"

*Danny, I'll be right back* Mac said. He focused on his fellow dragon. "It sounds like he was taken from the scene he was processing, Don. Talking with the uniforms is my first priority. I'd like you and Tony to do that while I head up to the roof and look around."

"You'll be pretty obvious, Mac," Don pointed out.

"I'm going to go up the fire escape," Mac said. "Follow me up as soon as you're done with the uniforms."

Don and Tony watched their friend walk into the alley next to the apartment. "So I guess Danny is here somewhere," Tony finally said. "Mac seems calmer and that means that his human is close by. So you want to go talk with the uniforms?"

"Yeah," Don said. "I want to know how someone managed to get Danny out of a crime scene without anyone commenting on it."

"Me too," Tony agreed. "Let's go."  
********************

Mac made his way into the alley and Changed, his scales turning gray to match the building he was slowly climbing. He could smell Danny and knew that he was indeed close to his human. As he got near the top of the apartment building he peaked over the ledge and saw his human trussed up in the middle of the roof. Mac scented the air around him and sound that Danny was actually alone. He climbed onto the roof and crouched down in the corner, his gray scales blending in perfectly.

*I'm here, Danny?* he said. *You're alone. I want you to see if you can break your bonds and get ready to leave*

*So who took me, Mac* Danny asked as he started moving. 

*I don't know, Dan* Mac replied. *I can't smell anything unusual in the air but...someone's coming up the stairs and it's not one of our friends*

Danny had managed to snap the tape and it was fairly obvious that he was awake at that point so he sat up and untied the blindfold just as the door opened and Peyton made her way out onto the roof top.

"So you're awake and managed to get loose," she said. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny. "It's a shame no one will ever realize what happened up here. You were kidnapped from the scene of a homicide and murdered by your attacker. And then I'll be able to move in and take care of Mac the way he deserves to be cared for."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I saw you and Mac in the locker room," Peyton snarled. "It's bad enough that he told me he was dating another woman when he should have been with me. But to lose him to a man is unacceptable."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny said. "Mac's my teacher and mentor and nothing else. I think you need to get your eyes checked out."

"You were up against the lockers, your pants down around your ankles and begging him to take you," she said. "He was wild, I've never seen him like that before and Mac belongs with me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Did you ever think the reason he couldn't do anything with you was because he don't find you attractive?" he asked. "And that he's happy now?"

"And he finds you attractive?" Peyton demanded. "I know his secret and he's going to be surprised when he finds out that I'm his human and not you."

"You kill me you kill him," Danny said. "Sounds like you didn't do all your homework. And now you're in a lot of trouble, bitchwhore."

"I have the gun and you don't," Peyton snarled. 

Mac raised his head and snapped at Peyton. As she stumbled back in shock he knocked her over the edge of the roof and out over the street. Peyton hung in midair for a second before plunging towards the street. Danny ran over to his dragon and hid under Mac's wing.

*You know they're going to be up here soon* Danny said. *Do you think if we stay totally still no one will notice us*

*I don't know, Dan* Mac replied. *I think we should try and go over the edge and down the side of the building. Stay under my wing and I'll get us down safely*

*Where's Donnie and Tony* Danny asked.

*Inside* Mac said. *We can call them when we get down to the main level* He started moving and tightened his wings to hold his human safely against his body and under his wing.

*Thanks for coming to get me, Mac* Danny said. *I'm sorry I put you through all of this*

*We'll talk when we get home, Danny* Mac said. *But I'm not mad or disappointed in you, my human. I know you were only trying to do your job and I think Peyton would have taken you from a scene I was at if she got desperate enough. I don't think she was sane*

Danny grinned. *What was your first clue* he asked.  
********************

Don and Tony found Mac and Danny back at the department rig. "Where'd you find him, Mac?" Don asked.

"Where we thought," Mac replied. "And it was Peyton who took him. I knocked her off the roof."

"That would explain the crime scene over there," Tony commented. "Did she hurt you at all, Danny?"

"Nope, but she was ranting about how she wanted to be Mac's human and all she had to do was get rid of me," Danny said. "So I'm wondering if the hunters have come up with a way to separate the dragon and human and rebond them to someone else."

"How would that be possible?" Mac asked. "Everything I've read says that a bonded human and dragon cannot live without the other."

"They can't," Tony said. "But mention this to Mandy and see what she's read. It seems like she's really good about coming up with information for us."

"The chief is going to want a report from you, Danny," Mac said.

"Maybe not," Don said. "All the uniforms we talked to said that they didn't see nothing and heard nothing. So I'm guessing that no one else knows Danny was on the roof with Peyton when she leapt to her death."

Mac sighed. "But why would she commit suicide?" he asked.

"You made the comment that she seemed to have changed since the last time you saw her," Danny said. "Maybe there was something she wasn't telling us."

Stella joined the group. "Is it true Mac?" she asked. "Did Peyton really commit suicide?"

"That's what it looks like," Mac replied. "I want you to check the original crime scene and wherever Peyton leapt from. Reports say it was the roof. I'm going to take Danny home and make sure he's okay."

"What happened to him?"

"His cell phone broke," Mac said. "Call me when you're done with your investigation. I'm curious as to why Peyton would move back here only to kill herself like this."

"I will, Mac," Stella said. She looked at him closely. "And then you and I are going to have a nice long talk about what I saw when you were at the lab."


	27. Miami

Speed took a moment to look around the scene and sighed. The CSI in him didn't like any of what was happening, including the guilt trip he knew Horatio was going to be on when they got home that evening, but the dragon knew that some things had to be done to protect the community. The road he'd picked was out of the way meaning it would probably take longer for the body to be found but Speed was still careful as he set everything up, his training helping him in a way that no one could have predicted. Maybe it was true; CSIs really did make the best criminals.

"Well Stetler," Speed finally said. "I think I should feel bad you're gone but you know what; I don't. You were cowardly enough to hurt a child who couldn't stand up to you and even if you were prosecuted you wouldn't have lasted in prison. I hope you make something of yourself your next trip around because you screwed up royally this time."  
********************

Horatio and Gil ate lunch on the back deck and talked over general community business. Horatio was nervous about what he was going to tell his nephew because he knew that if Ray objected to Greg and the young human's place in Horatio's life then he could lose one of the most important things he'd ever had the privilege to love.

"H?" Greg asked, appearing suddenly from around the house.

"Greg," Horatio said and opened his arms to his human. Greg moved to him and curled up in his lap. "What are you doing home?"

"Speed came by and said you needed me," Greg said. "I had another DNA tech in with me today so I just took the afternoon off to be with you. I'll have to make it up this weekend but Steve said he didn't mind picking up the slack."

"So you know what happened?" Horatio asked.

"No, Tim just said you needed me," Greg replied. "Come on, let's go talk about it."

Gil looked up from the crossword puzzle he'd picked up with Greg first appeared. "I'll go see if Ray's awake and wants some lunch," he said. "You can talk with him tonight, Horatio. Go be with Greg, you need some time to work through what happened today before you can talk with your nephew."

"You're right," Horatio agreed with a sigh. "Come on, love."

The alpha watched the pair leave and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone. "Jim its Gil, you got a moment?"

"I can give you five, what's up?" Jim asked. 

"Stetler showed up not long after you all left for work this morning," Gil said. 

"What happened?"

"He pulled his gun and Horatio reacted," Gil replied. "We're working on a cover up right now and I know Speed is back at the lab. Can you double check and make sure everyone knows there's a meeting tonight? We've got to figure out what we can do about this particular case and what we're going to do in the future."

Jim groaned. "I really hope we don't come across anything like this again," he said. "I needed to go check with Warrick on some case reports anyway so it's no problem to head over there and see what's going on. How's Horatio doing?"

"Taking it to heart, just like he does everything else," Gil said. "But Speed let Greg know what was going on and they're at their house talking."

"Or at least reconnecting," Jim said. "Anything else I need to know about, Gil?"

"Just that Ray's going to be here through the summer and we're all going to start teaching him different things," Gil said. "And that does include our personal history and lore."

"Horatio will probably kill me but I'll teach Ray about guns and how to shoot," Jim said.

Gil snickered. "It's something the lad's going to need to know about," he said. "I'll see you tonight, Jim; there's something I have to do."  
********************

Greg started stripping Horatio in the kitchen and was able to push the naked dragon down onto their bed. "I suppose we have to stop doing this soon," he said as he took off his own shirt. "Because the last thing we need is for Ray to see one of us running around the house naked."

"Or both of us frantically stripping the other on our way to bed," Horatio agreed. "I still haven't had a chance to talk with him about us, Greg. I don't know how he's going to react."

"You're his uncle," Greg said. "And he's a smart kid. He'll figure it all out and realize what a good thing I am. Now tell me what happened to get you all worked up."

"Stetler's dead," Horatio sighed. "I killed him out back on the beach. Speed took the body to the glades and staged a crime scene to make it look like a hit and run."

Greg flopped down next to his dragon and propped himself up on an elbow. "So he had to have done something bad to deserve it," he said. "You wouldn't just kill him for no reason."

"But that's just it, Greg; I wanted to," Horatio said. "I wanted to rend him apart for hurting Ray and I only just managed to hold myself back. When he pulled a gun on me I reacted and stomped him."

"So his body will bear the marks of a hit and run at high speed," Greg said. "But you're still blaming yourself. What do I have to say to make you believe it wasn't your fault?"

Horatio rolled so he could look down into Greg's deep eyes. "There's nothing you can say, Greg," he commented softly. "It's just how I am and it'll take me a while to come to terms with what I did. But knowing that you're not disgusted or ashamed helps a lot."

"Never," Greg said. He reached under his pillow for the lube. "Now why don't you put this to good use and we can go talk with Ray?"

"I love you, Greg," Horatio murmured as he leaned down to kiss his human deeply. "I love you so much."  
********************

Gil checked on Ray and found that the young man was still asleep. He took a minute and applied some more aloe to the burns on Ray's back and then made his way back down to the living room; wanting to stay where it would be easy enough to find him if Ray woke up. Gil knew it would be at least two hours before he saw Horatio again and was thankful that Speed had taken the time to let the younger man know what was going on.

He took a deep breath and focused on the pendant he wore. Gil hadn't made the trip to pax draconis alone and wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to get there but he had some questions he wanted to ask the lore masters.

When Gil opened his eyes he was on the barren rocky plain under that same purple sky. He wondered why the landscape looked the same all the time no matter how often or what time of day they visited. Gil sighed and added it to the list of questions he had for the other dragons.

"Gil," Chrysalis said as his head popped up over the rocks. "I am surprised to see you here this time of day. Normally you and Horatio come in your dreams."

"I know but something has happened and I need your advice on how to help my community," Gil said as he sat down on Horatio's favorite rock. "We told you of the threat to Horatio's nephew, Ray. The man who had been harming him came to our community today and Horatio killed him."

"He took care of the threat to his community," Chrysalis said. 

"But it's going to cause another threat to the community," Gil said. "Everyone in our community and even the NYDC community work as police officers and crime scene investigators. That means that we have a responsibility to the law and the people of the cities in which we live. Both Horatio and I are worried about the questions that are going to be asked once the body is found."

Chrysalis put his head down and stared at Grissom for a long moment. "Why should there be questions?" he finally asked.

"Because the man was dating Horatio's sister-in-law and he was also a police officer," Gil said. "The sister-in-law, Yelina, will want to know where her boyfriend is and what happened to him. We can assign one of the humans to investigate the crime scene but there will still be the autopsy and we don't have any control over that. Basically I'm wondering if there's another way to keep people away from us without killing them."

"This is a problem we haven't come across before," Chrysalis said. "Let me speak with the others and I'll see what they have to say. Come back in two of your earth days and I should have something to tell you or you can send Horatio."

"I will, thank you," Gil said. "He's with his human at the moment."

"Greg will help him more than anything else will," Chrysalis said. "Rest easy, Gil; we will help you through this."  
********************

Greg moaned as Horatio pulled back and thrust forward slowly, so slowly that Greg thought he could count to ten between the moves if he could make his mind function enough to remember how to actually count. "H, please move faster," he managed to gasp. 

"I want to feel you, Greg," Horatio murmured into his human's ear as he pulled back again. "I want to feel every inch of you as I slide in and out; knowing that you're mine and no one else can ever make me feel like this."

"God, Horatio." Greg's head flopped back against the pillows and his neck was promptly attacked; Horatio using his lips and teeth to tease at the silky skin.

Horatio was amazed he had as much control as he did, normally his human spread out under him was enough to make him wild but he needed to move slowly, to reconnect with the one good thing in his life, the one person he loved more than anyone else. And it was so hot to hear Greg's voice reduced to moans, groans and broken words as he moved against Horatio trying every trick he'd learned to make his dragon move faster.

"Love you so much, Greg," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Greg. Horatio maneuvered a hand between them and wrapped it around Greg's leaking erection. "Come for me, Greg; let me take you over the edge." He thrust forward sharply pulling another cry from him human. Horatio's control broke and he started moving faster, caressing Greg in time to his thrusts until Greg's body clamped down on him and they both came with a cry. 

Greg pressed kisses to Horatio's neck and shoulder. "Love you so much," he whispered. "Trust you to keep me safe. Need you so much."

Horatio only just managed to lift his head from Greg's shoulder to kiss his human softly. "Thank you," he whispered.


	28. NYDC

"Don," Mac said quietly as he watched Tony talking with Danny by the Avalanche. "Peyton made it sound like she'd spent some time with hunter groups abroad. Do you think you and Tony can go toss her place before Stella gets there and take any books, journals or binders you find to Amanda?"

"You really think she knew about us?" Don asked.

"I don't know, Don," Mac replied with a sigh. "But her autopsy is probably going to show she didn't jump off the building. I hit her pretty hard and there's going to be questions and you know how Stella is. I want anything referring to dragons with Amanda before it has a chance to become public record."

"How is it she didn't see you up there, Mac?" Don asked as they moved to join the others. "I mean you're one of the larger dragons and your scales are always shifting colors. Yeah it's dark but the moon shoulda shown her something."

Danny looked over. "His scales were slate gray," he said. "Not shifting like they normally do. Mac did the same thing when he was down in Miami in the water."

"So you're a chameleon now?" Tony asked. "I thought your talent was being able to talk to Danny mind to mind."

"I don't know," Mac said. "I wasn't aware I was doing it, let alone that it happened. Look, I need to call Gibbs and let him know what happened. Don, brief Tony on the situation and get it taken care of."

"What's our authorization, Mac?" Don asked.

"I'll get you something from Gibbs," Mac replied. "Fed usually over-rules us and as much as I hate it that can only be a good thing tonight."

Don nodded and walked off with Tony following him quickly. Mac knew he was treading a fine line at that point but the deep need to protect his human was boiling through his blood blocking everything else out.

"Hey Mac, did they ever find Hawkes?" Danny asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah, he was tied up in the kitchen of your original crime scene," Mac said. "It looked like Peyton hit him on the head."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Mac smiled. "And back to work by the end of the week. Danny, I need to know the truth; how do you feel about all of this?"

Danny turned and looked at his dragon. "What, you mean her being knocked off the roof or us working a cover up on it?" he asked. "It ain't like we messed with the scene any or broke the law. She pulled a gun on me and was probably about to shoot. You saved my life, Mac."

"It just doesn't sit right with me," Mac sighed. "I swore to protect the people of this city, this country, and I've killed before. But this time is different."

"Because you knew the person?" Danny wrapped a hand around Mac's. "She was sick, Mac. Yeah, maybe we shoulda got her help but when she hurt me that wasn't an option no more, not to you and not to the community. We'll deal with the fallout if we have to but I think Stella knows more than she's saying and will help protect us."

Mac snorted. "I taught her too well for her to cover up a crime just to help a friend," he said. "But you're right; we can deal with the problems, even if we have to disappear from New York. I think Horatio and the others would let us come down to Miami for a while."

"Or we could apply for federal protection with Gibbs," Danny said. "I know I don't want to make that man mad."

"That reminds me," Mac grinned. "Gibbs wants to talk with you."  
********************

Stella looked around with a sigh. There was something not right about the whole scene but she'd be damned if she could put a finger on exactly what it was that was bothering her. She looked up when a shadow fell over her. "Hawkes, are you even supposed to be working?"

"Probably not but don't tell anyone," the young man grinned. "Look, Stel, I heard some of the things Peyton was ranting about before she went up to the roof the final time and I'm telling you she was not in her right mind. She was convinced that there were dragons running around who were going to kill her for what she had done and I'm guessing that's why she had a gun with her."

"That was bothering me," Stella said. "But everyone has guns in New York and I didn't find any GSR on her hands. There's just something about how she landed."

"It's always possible she fought on her way down," Sheldon said. "There have been witness reports of people who appear to change their mind in mid-jump and fight with the air they're falling through to try and live. I think you'll just have to wait for Sid to finish her autopsy to find out exactly what happened."

"Do you think she jumped?" Stella asked as she stood up. "As long as you're here you can show me the scene you were working."

Hawkes nodded and followed Stella towards the apartment building. "I don't know what her mental state was, Stella," he said. "She attacked me and left me bound inside a crime scene, one she could well have created. I know she had been showing an abnormal fascination with Mac including lashing out at Mandy to get her to leave the city."

"Mandy?" Stella asked. "She's like a daughter to Mac. Why the hell would anyone see her as a threat?"

"I don't know," Hawkes replied. "But I've been working with her on a project and she hasn't been happy at work the past few weeks, ever since Peyton first came back to work. Here it is; Danny was processing the bedroom and I was in the kitchen. The original case was a male gunshot casualty."

"What happened to Danny while you were tied up?" Stella asked as she moved carefully through the scene.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him," Hawkes said. "Stel, I'm sorry but my head is really starting to hurt. Do you mind processing me quickly so I can go home and rest?"

"You should've gone to the hospital, Doc," Stella teased as she opened her kit. "I'm going to be here all night."

"Call Mac and get some help," Hawkes suggested. "Because three separate crime scenes is a little much for one person."

Stella snorted. "You're not kidding," she said. "All right, let's get started."  
********************

Mac sat back on the sofa and watched his human pace the room, phone held about a foot away from his ear, the loud barking of a Marine Gunny Sergeant flooding through the earpiece.

"When we tell you to do something you had better damn well do it," Gibbs was saying. "Do you have any idea how much danger you placed not only yourself, your dragon but your entire community in by disobeying a direct order from your supervisor? When I received that phone call my heart about stopped because I didn't know if I was going to lose two people I have come to care about or not. I couldn't be there to help and I have literally been sitting at my desk with my phone in my hand since I last spoke to Mac waiting for someone to call and update me on the situation. Now I find that one of my people has a dual-talent that we have to investigate, hunter activity is growing in Europe and a woman is dead because she stuck her nose in the wrong place. Do you know what a big mess this is, Messer?"

When Gibbs paused for a breath Danny jumped in. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same if a call came in for a homicide, Gibbs," he snapped. "I knew that this victim needed someone to talk to and it's not like I didn't think before I went. I was alert the whole time I was there. I didn't let my guard down because I know I don't have a dragon's senses and could be in trouble at any time. Yeah it's a mess and probably is my fault but I wasn't going to let the person who killed an innocent man walk because I was too chicken to leave the lab without a guard on my ass."

Mac waited for the explosion of sound from the phone and waited and waited; he finally grabbed the phone from Danny. "Gibbs, don't you dare die on me," he said. "Because the last thing I want to do is explain to Tony that his dragon died of shock because someone dared to stand up to him."

"Kid's got guts," Gibbs finally said laughing. "Why are all the trouble-makers in our community, Mac?"

"I don't know, Gibbs," Mac replied. "But there is something I need from you. I've got Tony and Flack at Peyton's apartment looking for anything that could help us understand the comments she made about dragons and their bonds. The problem is that at the moment they're in there without any form of authorization. Do you think you could come up with something?"

"Based of what McGee found on the computer I got that covered," Gibbs said. "Where are they taking it?"

"Amanda," Mac said. "I figure she's the best one to work through it all."

"Send her down to Miami and get her to work with Nick," Gibbs said. "I think that, between them, they have the most time studying our world. I'll give Tony a call and let him know that they need to grab computers and everything."

"You really don't like technology do you Gibbs?" Mac laughed.

"It doesn't like me." Gibbs hung up.

Mac put the phone down and looked over at Danny. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think I'm just glad Gibbs is in DC at the moment," Danny smiled. "Because he was really mad."

"He was worried," Mac said. He pulled Danny in for a hug. "We all were. But we also understand that you were doing your job, Dan, and none of us are going to blame you for that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Mac said. "Now come on, I still need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Mac, really," Danny said.

Mac pulled back and looked into Danny's wide eyes. "So does that mean you don't want a thorough, skin on skin inspection?" he purred. "Because I wasn't planning to let you out of bed until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that," Danny laughed. "Lead the way, Mac."  
********************

Tony slipped the lock picks back into his pocket and opened the door to Peyton's apartment. "Whoa, this is wild," he said as he slipped on a pair of gloves.

"She definitely knew something was going on," Don agreed as he pulled on his own gloves. "How are we going to transport all this stuff, Tony?"

"Hang on, DiNozzo. Yes boss. Yes boss. Right boss. Thank you, boss." He put his phone away. "Gibbs just got us federal permission to be in here with everything going to Mandy. Don't ask how, just do what he says."

Don laughed. "How many connections does he have?"

"I don't know and I've never asked," Tony replied. "So I guess we start stacking stuff here in the living room and then find some boxes or bags."

"Well, if she got stuff delivered maybe she kept the boxes in the kitchen," Don said. "Or there might be suitcases in the closet."

"All I know for sure is it's gonna take Mandy a long time to read through all of these," Tony commented as he looked around at all the book cases of journals and scrapbooks. "I think she's gonna need help."

"She'll have it," Don said. "From here and Miami."


	29. Miami

"Uncle Horatio, Gil says you want to talk to me."

The red dragon smiled down at his nephew. "Yeah, you know what, I do," he said. "Why don't we go down to the beach where we can talk alone?"

"Is everything okay?" Ray asked as he settled onto the moonlit sand.

"Well your mother came by this morning and she had Rick with her," Horatio said. "They wanted to take you home."

"No, Uncle Horatio, I don't wanna go," Ray exclaimed. "Please don't make me. Let me stay here with you."

If there had ever been a doubt in Horatio's mind that Stetler was lying it would have vanished when he saw the fear in his young nephew's eyes. "Ray, it's okay," he said softly. "I told your mom I'd fight her in court to keep you here but she agreed to let you stay at least the summer and see how things go. But I need to tell you something very important before you make the decision, okay?"

"Is it about your friend, Greg?" Ray asked. "Because I overheard Mom talking to Stetler about you guys but I didn't understand a lot of it. Some of the words were pretty nasty."

"I imagine they were," Horatio said. "And it is about Greg. He and I live together; we bought the house when he moved here from Vegas."

"Where does he sleep?" Ray asked. "You only have two bedrooms and I've been in one of them."

"Well, Greg sleeps with me," Horatio replied. 

Ray thought about that for a few minutes. "So he's your boyfriend," he finally said. "But Greg's nice, Uncle Horatio."

"Yes he is, Ray," Horatio said obviously puzzled. "Why does that matter?"

"It's just that every boyfriend Mom had since Dad died has been mean to me," Ray replied. "But Greg's not. He's like an older brother. I really like him."

"He likes you too. In fact, he's already got plans to take you shopping so you can start decorating your bedroom," Horatio said with a smile. "So you don't mind living with us?"

"Nah," Ray said with a big smile. "But does this mean I get to call him Uncle Greg?"  
********************

Gil watched Horatio settle his nephew on the sand far enough away from the house that he could talk with his community without worrying that Ray would hear something that he shouldn't. "I'll make this quick because Ray's here," Gil said. "Stetler showed up today and is dead. He pulled a gun on Horatio and was squashed. Speed staged a crime scene in the glades and now all we can do is wait for his body to be found."

"How many laws did we break today?" Warrick asked as he looked at his dragon.

Jim snorted. "I don't even want to count," he replied. "Gil, there has to be something else we can do."

"I talked with Chrysalis and he's going to talk with the others," Gil said. "But until I hear back from him there's nothing we can do. It looks like Ray's going to be moving in with Horatio and Greg so we're going to have to be more careful and discrete about our relationships."

"So no more sex on the beach, Greggo," Nick said ducking quickly to avoid the swat aimed at the back of his head. "You and H are out there the most and you know it."

Greg grinned. "There's just something about the beach that Horatio likes."

"Yeah, you naked on it," Eric said with a smirk. "Gil, what happens when the crime scene gets called in?"

"Depending on the shift I think Horatio will try to get one of you on it," Gil said. "The autopsy is my biggest concern at this point because the crushing action came from above and not the side."

"He's not going to be found for a few days if not longer," Speed said. "Or depending on how hungry the gators are, maybe not at all. I picked a pretty remote spot."

Everyone laughed as Eric scooted away from his dragon. "When did you get so evil?" Eric asked.

"I've always been evil," Speed said. "And don't forget you were helping me and Calleigh plot different ways to kill Stetler last year." He pulled Eric in for a kiss. "And it was you that suggested cutting him up alive and feeding him to the tiger sharks."

"I rethought that," Eric said. "I wouldn't want to make the sharks sick."

"Here comes Ray," Nick cautioned. "Hey kiddo, you feeling better?"

"I sure am, thanks," Ray said with a big grin. "Uncle Horatio says I get to stay here with you guys for the summer."

Gil took off his glasses and looked at his beta. "So you got everything sorted out?" he asked.

"I thought Yelina was going to call to talk to Ray but it's getting close to his bedtime so I'll delay her until tomorrow. Hey Ray, come on buddy, its bedtime."

"Can Greg read me a story tonight?" Ray asked.

"Sure," Horatio replied. "Greggo, why not one of the blue books from the library and I'll be over in a few minutes."

The community watched the pair leave. "Does his mother just not care about him, H?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," Horatio sighed. "She told me he's all she has left of her husband so that might be the only way she does feel about him now. He's not going back to her."

"We'll fight if we have to," Gil agreed. "Does Yelina know about you and Greg?"

"She has a suspicion," Horatio said. "And she might well use it in court if she has to but I don't know that sexual partners can be used to deny custody to the more suited party."

"We'll find out," Jim said. "In the meantime, Horatio, I thought I'd teach Ray about guns and firearm safety when he's a little older. Hanging around here he's gonna be around a lot of guns."

"And it's something he needs to learn," Horatio said. "Thank you, Jim." He glanced down at his phone. "Excuse me, Horatio."

"It's Yelina, Horatio; Rick never came home."

"Did you call his office?" Horatio asked.

"I did and they said he hasn't been there all day," she replied. "Horatio, what if something happened to him? Rick has a lot of enemies out there who want to do him harm."

Horatio rolled his eyes. "Yelina, every enemy Rick Stetler has he has brought on himself," he said. "You need to calm down and think like a detective and not a girlfriend."

"They won't believe me that he's missing until tomorrow night," Yelina said.

"That's the normal period of time," Horatio said. "But you've made people aware of the fact that he's missing and they'll keep an eye out for him tonight."

"Can you come over and help?" Yelina asked. "There might be something I missed."

"Um, actually no," Horatio replied. "I've got Ray in the bath and am just getting ready to put him to bed. I can send a team over in the morning if it's slow but I'm sure Stetler will show up soon."

"He's never done anything like this before," Yelina insisted. "I just know something bad happened to him."

"Get any case files he had at the house together and bring them into the department tomorrow," Horatio said. "We can look through those and see if there was anyone who had a reason to want to hurt Rick. But until then I really don't think there's anything more I can do."

She paused. "The only folders he has here at the house are on you, Horatio," Yelina said.

"Then give them to Calleigh," Horatio said. "Then I can't be accused of tampering with evidence."

Gil snorted and motioned for the phone. Horatio held up his hand. "Yelina, I have to go. Think this through like a case and you'll be fine and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Horatio closed his phone and rubbed his eyes. "The only folders on officers Rick Stetler had at his home office are on me," he said. "I wonder why?"

"Oh come on, H; it's no secret the man had it in for you," Eric and Speed said.

"And here I thought your talent didn't manifest until after you blended," Jim chuckled. "We've got us a mind-reader after all."

"Speaking of, Tim, it is getting close to your time to blend," Gil said. "Horatio, you're going to have to tell Ray the truth or make sure he's not here the night Tim Changes."

Horatio grinned. "The book I suggested for Greg was one of the lore books. I'll talk with Ray tomorrow and see how he feels about dragons. Gil, would you be willing to Change to show him what's going on?"

"I don't but you're better at talking in true form than I am," Gil said. "He might relax more if he can hear your voice."

"If I was a kid seeing a dragon for the first time I'd want my uncle next to me," Warrick said. "Not being the one changing into the big monster."

"Rick's got a point," Jim said. "We are pretty scary in true form, Gil, and Ray might feel better if he has someone he knows around him for comfort and to hide behind. And black is calmer than red."

Gil nodded. "They have some good points," he said. "I know I'd be scared if my favorite uncle suddenly changed into a monster. Just let me know when you need my help."

"Gil, what exactly did Chrysalis say?" Horatio asked.

"To come back in a couple of days and they'd have an answer for us," Gil said with a small sigh. "I don't think they've come up on a problem like this either."

"Things are moving fast," Jim commented.

"Any weird feelings?" Speed asked.

"None at the moment," Jim replied. "But I'll let you know."


	30. NYDC

Mandy was surprised when someone banged, or rather kicked, her door at ten thirty at night. She double checked that her special stick was still in place and opened the door. "Donnie?"

"We are so getting you a door with a peep hole," Don said as he moved into the apartment and put down the stack of boxes he was carrying. "Tony's on his way up with more and I'm guessing there's at least two more trips for each of us. You start looking through these and I'll explain when we're done hauling all this shit."

"Okay," Mandy said. She left the door ajar and opened the top box on the stack. "Tony, is there a logical explanation for why you and Don felt the need to come over at ten thirty at night and dump boxes of books on me?"

Tony grinned. "Gibbs told us to," he shrugged. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mandy shook her head and stood by the growing stacks of boxes until Don and Tony were finally done and locked the door behind them. "You had to live in a building with no elevator," Tony said. "Is there anything to drink around here?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting company," Mandy pointed out, "but there should be some bottled water in the fridge."

"I'd be worried if you had anything stronger," Don said. "Look, Mandy, I'm sorry to just dump all this on you but you're the only one we've got up here who can make sense of all this."

"I'm listening," Mandy said trying not to roll her eyes.

"We don't know everything," Tony admitted. "But Peyton definitely had contacts with hunters. We got to her apartment before Stella and pulled all the books, journals, notebooks, computers and scrap books for you."

"You'll need to call Mac for the specs," Don continued. "Peyton kidnapped Danny and Mac knocked her off a building so we can't question her."

"Are Mac and Danny all right?" Mandy asked.

"Shook up but fine," Don replied. "I don't know how happy Mac is about what happened or what he had to do but the official report is Peyton attacked Danny and Hawkes before committing suicide."

"All right, I'll give Mac a ring," Mandy said. "And I guess start digging through all of this. How long do I have?"

"You know Gibbs," Tony grinned. "He always wants answers yesterday. And trust me; the amount of evidence plays no part in how fast he thinks it needs to be done."

"Then I'd best get started," Mandy said. "Tell your dragon that I'm working as fast as humanly possible and will call when I have a conclusive answer and not a moment before. Oh, and before I forget, I have something for each of you." Mandy made her way to her kitchen table and picked up two small sculptures. "I've never seen Gibbs in his true form so I had to make some guesses but I hope you like them."

Tony and Don took the dragon sculptures. "Mandy, did you make this?" Don asked.

"I've had rather a lot of stress to work off these past weeks," Mandy replied. "And Abby thought the community members would like them so I've been working evenings and, well..." She pointed to the table. "I even finished the Miami community."

"This is great, kid," Don said. "Thanks."

"What he said," Tony added with a grin. "We gotta get home; call Mac and I'll bring Gibbs up to speed."

"Will do," Mandy said. "And I'll ring when I have something."

"Lock the door behind us," Don said.

"You can even listen for it," Mandy said. She sighed and locked both the door and chain, smiling at the light thump that had to be Don saying a final good night. Mandy made her way through the maze of boxes and finally found her phone under a notebook.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, its Amanda. So the strangest thing just happened," she said. "Don and Tony just dumped twenty five boxes of books and related materials in my living room."

"What size box are we talking?" Mac asked.

"30-inch TV," Mandy said. "They told me about the kidnapping and hunter connection but I'm curious as to why you believe there's something in all this."

Mac sighed. "That bitch was talking about a way to kill a bonded human and not their dragon and then rebond the dragon to another human," he said. "She was convinced she could kill Danny and become my human."

"But that's impossible," Mandy said.

"Are we positive of that?" Mac asked. "Amanda, Gil told me that his bond with Nicky was severed when Nicky was medicated and unconscious in the hospital. What if the hunters are aware of this and have developed a technique to break the bond?"

"This is not something we can talk about on the phone," Mandy said. "Look, I'll start reading through all this but you need to call Gibbs for me. Tell him we need to have a joint community meeting in Miami. Have him set it up with Gil but we all need to be on the same page."

"Okay Amanda but it'll probably be next month before we can make it happen," Mac said. "Are we safe until then?"

"We'll have to keep our eyes open but if we don't have hunters in our area now I doubt she called anyone," Mandy said. "Can I borrow Sheldon for a few days?"

"He's on medical leave," Mac said. "You take a few days while the brass are reviewing your presentation and work on this. And Amanda, call me if you need anything, even if it's just a sounding board."

She smiled. "I will, thanks Mac."  
********************

Sid Hammerback clipped his glasses on and looked down at the body on his table. "Well Peyton," he said. "You didn't strike me a suicidal but you were different when you came back. Something happened to you while you were away."

"What's she telling you, Doc?"

"Ryan, come in," Sid said. "My talking to the deceased doesn't trouble you?"

"No, the ME down in Miami does it all the time," Ryan replied. "But we told her if any of her victim started talking back then we'd all be pretty spooked."

"As would I," Sid said. "And so far all the good doctor is telling me is she took a great fall. Have you been to the scene?"

"Yeah, Mac asked me and Lindsay to help Stella," Ryan replied. "The building was at least seventeen stories and she went right into the middle of the street."

"Well I won't know more until I finish the autopsy but I believe we'll find she killed herself." Sid paused for a moment. "It happens to us all but every ME will tell you it's harder to perform an autopsy on someone you knew in life than it is for a stranger. I wonder why that is."

Ryan shrugged. "Maybe because our culture has almost an ingrained fear of death," he said. "We always want to remember the deceased as they were when they were alive and by performing an autopsy on a friend you're robbing yourself of that chance. There is nothing more final than an autopsy."

"You're right," Sid agreed. "And no doubt that is a part of it. Give me a couple of hours and I'll have something for you."  
********************

Stella stood on the rood and turned slowly shining her flashlight across the surface. There was nothing that was going to tell her what happened; the roof was a mixed garden/sunbathing area and the ground wouldn't hold trace or impressions.

"Hey Stella."

"Yeah, Lindsay," Stella turned and looked at the other woman.

"I'm done in the apartment," Lindsay said. "The murder weapon was next to the body and I've got all of Danny and Hawkes' evidence too."

"Okay, good," Stella said. "I'll come back in the morning and look around but I don't think we're going to find anything up here to prove or disprove suicide."

"Do you think she was pushed or thrown?"

"I knew Peyton Driscoll and she abhorred the idea of suicide," Stella said. "I dunno, Lindsay, I guess I just can't wrap my mind around it."

"The autopsy should be done by the time we get back," Lindsay said. "Maybe Sid will have something for us." 

"Yeah, maybe."  
********************

Mac settled onto the sofa and wasn't surprised when Danny curled up next to him using his lap as a pillow. "I've got to make one call, Danny," he said softly.

"I knew you'd come get me, Mac," Danny said. "I was never worried 'bout that but listening to her, the thought of losing what we got; that about tore my heart out you know. I know you better than I know myself; you're part of me and losing that would kill me."

"It'd kill me too," Mac said. "Dan, anyone tries to hurt you or pull us apart is dead; I don't give a damn who it is. You're mine."

Danny leaned up for a kiss. Mac growled and deepened it, tasting his human as he pushed Danny's open shirt off. Danny wrapped his arms around Mac and moved backwards, both working to get the rest of their clothes off so they could feel skin on skin and reconnect again.

"Mine," Mac rumbled, his eyes glowing as he pressed forward. Danny cried out when his dragon hit the correct angle and started pounding into him. His legs wrapped around Mac's thighs. They moved together to their climax, Mac marking Danny as his.

"Damn," Danny panted. "I thought we was going to fall of the couch, Mac."

"Did I hurt you, Danny?" Mac asked. He braced himself and looked down into Danny's blue eyes. He could see the love shining at him and leaned down for another, softer, kiss.

"What about your phone call?" Danny asked between kisses.

"What about it?" Mac asked. He could feel himself growing hard again and made a mental note to ask Gil if it was normal.

"It sounded important," Danny said with a moan as Mac started to move in him again. "Feels so good, Mac."

"You're important," Mac said as he licked Danny's neck up to his ear and nipped at the lobe. "That can wait."

"Not arguing," Danny moaned again giving himself over to his dragon.  
********************

"Gibbs!"

"Amanda says we need to set up a meeting," Mac said when he called his friend first thing the next morning. "In Miami with Grissom's community."

"What's going on?" Gibbs demanded. "Tony told me what they found in the apartment and took to Mandy. There's no way in hell she was able to read all that in one night."

"This seemed to be something she already knew about," Mac said. "But she wouldn't talk about it over the phone."

"That's a good precaution," Gibbs said. "I've been meaning to call Gil and let him know Danny's okay and I'll set up the meeting then. When can you and Danny get away again?"

Mac snorted. "I have so much vacation banked it's not funny," he said. "And Danny's about as bad but probably not until next month at the earliest."

"That'll give Mandy time to read through everything and be ready to tell us about it," Gibbs said. "I'll give you a call later and let you know the dates. I'm leaning towards the middle of the week though."

"Probably a good idea," Mac agreed. "Weekends always seem to be so much wilder for some reason. And just so you know, Amanda asked for help from Sheldon Hawkes in reading through all those books and notes."

"How exactly does he know about us," Gibbs asked.

Mac paused and sipped his coffee. "I don't think they ever told us," he finally said. "At least not that I recall."

"I sure don't remember it," Gibbs said. "Far be it from me to question you about your people, Mac."

"But you'll do it anyway," Mac laughed. "I trust Sheldon Hawkes with not only Amanda but Danny." 

"I hope your trust isn't misplaced, Mac," Gibbs said. "I'll give you a call when I can."

"Try not to traumatize your team too much today."

The ice blue dragon snorted and Mac could picture the half grin on Gibbs' face. "That's half the fun, Mac," he said. "Hell, you know that."

"I do," Mac said. "And I wouldn't want you to ruin your bastard reputation, Gibbs. Talk to you later."

Danny wandered into the kitchen half dressed and could feel his dragon's eyes on him as he started making tea. "That Gibbs?"

"Yep; Amanda asked me to call him," Mac said. "Dan, did Hawkes ever tell you how he knows about us?"

"It ain't never come up," Danny said. "Mac, you ain't thinking he had something to do with what happened yesterday, are you? Sheldon's been a good friend."

"I know he has, Danny." Mac wrapped his arms around his human's waist. "And I told Gibbs I trust Hawkes with your life and you know there's no higher compliment a dragon can give a non-community member. But it wouldn't hurt to find out."

"You just live for puzzles," Danny grinned. He kissed his dragon. "So why were you up so early? We don't got to be at the lab until ten."

"I want to check on Stella's investigation," Mac said. "I need to be sure Peyton's death is ruled suicide or undetermined."

"You ain't gonna mess with evidence?"

"No, Danny, no," Mac said. "Shhh, I didn't mean that. If Sid rules it murder then I'll help Stella in any way I can but we were never on that roof, remember? I'd rather not have Stella chasing a ghost."

"God this is a mess." Danny pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh. "Stella's smart, Mac; she'll see right through all this."

"Even if I did manage to hit Peyton hard enough to mark I think she died before anything would have formed," Mac said. "And any broken bones will likely be ruled because of the fall. After all, there is no known creature or animal in this area that would leave marks like that on a body."

Danny cuddled in close to Mac. "I hope you're right, Mac," he said softly. "I just want this mess behind us so we can move on and forget about it."

Mac wrapped himself around Danny. "So do I, Dan," he said softly. "So do I."


	31. Miami

Calleigh looked up in surprise when a stack of folders were suddenly dropped on the desk in front of her, covering up the report she was working on. "What's all this?"

"Rick is missing," Yelina said. "Horatio told me to bring these to you. They're files that Rick didn't want to leave in his office at night so he brought them home."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"No, we were at Horatio's place and Rick told me to go wait in the car while he talked with Horatio," Yelina said. "Then Horatio tells me that Rick got a call from his office and rode back in with Speed. That's the last time I saw him and his office says he wasn't in at all yesterday and he didn't get dispatched to a call."

"Yelina, you don't think that Horatio had something to do with all this," Calleigh said.

"Of course not," Yelina replied. "I know that Horatio might not like Rick but he wouldn't kill anyone unless he had no choice. No, the reason these are here rather than with Horatio is that they deal with him and he didn't want there to be any question about the validity of the evidence. He asked me to bring them to you."

The blond smiled. "Then I'll read through and see if there's anything that can help figure out where Stetler is," Calleigh said. "Just give me some time, Yelina. I have a ballistics report that needs to be finished."  
********************

Warrick woke up abruptly and glanced around frantically for his dragon. Jim was standing by the window in their bedroom wearing a pair of black sleep pants. "Hey, you okay?"

"Sorry, Warrick," Jim sighed. "I was just thinking about Ray Jr. and how he was treated. It makes me so mad that a mother can be so blind to the suffering of her kid when there's a guy involved."

"Thinking about Ellie?" Warrick asked. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. "I know you don't think so but you did everything you could for her. It's not your fault she turned out the way she did, Jim. She got to make her choices just like everyone else does."

"It's just so hard, Rick," Jim said. He turned and tucked his head under his human's chin. The difference in their height always amused him. "Maybe this is my chance to do something right, to make up for Ellie by helping Horatio with Ray. Gil's right, we are a big family here and now we've had our first kid."

"And only kid unless we decide to adopt," Warrick smiled. "But Gibbs will have his hands full soon; Flack and Abby will actually be able to have kids."

Brass laughed. "A mini-Abby," he said. "Thanks, Warrick; you always know how to cheer me up."

"You can thank me over here," Warrick said pulling Jim towards their bed. "I'd like to feel you before we go to work."

"I can do that," Jim replied. His eyes took on a soft glow as he leaned down to kiss his human gently.  
********************

"Horatio!"

"Yes ma'am?" Horatio turned and took off his sunglasses.

"Did you really tell Yelina to bring me the folders that Rick Stetler was keeping at their house?" Calleigh asked. "Because every single one of them is an IAB report on you and they're not favorable."

"I suspected as much and that's why I asked for them to be taken to you," Horatio said softly. "I believe I was the last one to see Rick before he vanished and I know what position that puts me in."

"Do you have an alibi?" Calleigh looked up at her boss.

Horatio smiled. "I do," he said. "I was with Gil Grissom all afternoon."

"What about Tim?"

"He was with us as well," Horatio said. "Ray is staying with Gil during the day when I have to be at the lab and I was waiting for him to wake up."

"I knew you didn't have anything to do with this but I had to ask," Calleigh said. "What do you think happened to him?"

"We were arguing on the beach behind my house when his phone rang," Horatio said. "He took the call and commented that I was lucky he was being called into work otherwise he'd fight me for Ray Jr. That's the last time I saw him."

"But Yelina said that you told her Stetler rode back into work with Speed," Calleigh said picking up on one small inconsistency. "And you just told me that Speed was with you all afternoon."

"We had an extra department vehicle at the house," Horatio said smoothly. "Yelina must have misunderstood me because Rick took that. You know how he and Speed feel about each other. Can you imagine what that cross-town trip would have been like?"

Calleigh laughed. "All too well," she said. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Go to Stetler's office and Yelina's house," Horatio said. "See what you can find. If something has happened to him I would focus on his enemies first, the ones that come after me on his top ten hate list, and then others in the department. And if you happen to find a medium sized cast iron pot would you bag it and bring it in as well, please? Ray Jr. described the pot to me as the one Rick used to pour boiling hot water onto him. Yelina and Stetler told me it's been washed but I'd still like to see what Nick is able to find."

"Absolutely," Calleigh said. "I'll take Eric and get to work."

"Thank you," Horatio smiled. He waited until he was alone before he pulled out his cell phone. "Gil I was right, Calleigh is taking this on as a full case."

"What did you tell her?"

"What we talked about," Horatio replied. "Tell Nick there might be some evidence waiting for him tomorrow and also that I said thank you. I appreciate you two keeping Ray today."

"He's a community member now," Gil said. "That means he's family. Besides, he and Nick are having way too much fun in the kitchen."

Horatio smiled. "Do I want to know?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Gil said. "But I think you'll find out tonight."

"Should I be worried?"

"It depends on how you feel about the color blue," Gil said. "Oops, I have to go."

Horatio clicked his phone closed and wondered what in the world Ray could be cooking that would end up blue. Maybe Jell-O.  
********************

Gil leaned against the door to the kitchen with a smile. "Ray, your uncle just called and said to tell you hi," he said. "And wanted to know what you were doing."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No I didn't," Gil said. "You have flour on your nose."

"I think we have flour everywhere, Gil," Nick laughed. "I promise we'll have it cleaned up before supper tonight."

"I'm going to be in my office," Gil said. "Don't have too much fun, Nicky. Ray, keep an eye on him for me."

"Sure," Ray grinned.

Grissom was relieved to see how much more relaxed the young man was around the various members of his community. He knew how easily abuse, especially at a young age, could harm a child for life and was glad that Ray was no longer in that situation. Gil had just settled in at his desk when his cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"Hey Gil, its Gibbs," the NYDC alpha said. "Danny's home and safe but we have a puzzle."

"You know CSIs love puzzles," Gil replied. "Tell me about it."

"The bitch that took Danny told him that she could kill him and rebond Mac to her," Gibbs said. "According to Mac Mandy says it's impossible but we were wondering if we could all get together at your community some time next month for a meeting."

"It's easier for you guys to travel than it is for us," Gil reasoned. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that but we have a young boy here with us now."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the problem we were having," Gil sighed. "His name is Ray and he's Horatio's nephew. His mother flaked out, her boyfriend who was an IAB cop was abusing Ray, so Horatio now has custody."

"Which means the whole community is taking care of him," Gibbs said. "Why past tense on the boyfriend?"

"Because Horatio crushed him," Gil said. "We've got it taken care of but it's weighing on our minds right now. As to Ray, we're teaching him about us but taking it slowly because he just found out his uncle is gay. We don't want to throw him too many puzzles at once."

"Is there somewhere he can go for a couple of nights while we're talking?"

"I think Alexx or Eric's parents would take him," Gil replied. "I'll have to check with Horatio on that. When were you thinking about coming down?"

"We're still working on it but we were thinking the middle of the week would be easier; less crime."

Gil snorted. "Not in Miami, it never closes," he said. "But let me know a date and I'll make the arrangements down here with Horatio."

"Thanks Gil," Gibbs said. "So you really have a kid there, huh?"

"Yep," Gil grinned. "Just wait until Don and Abby have a baby of their own. You get to be Grandpa Gibbs." He started laughing as the phone was hung up with a snarl. "Guess he doesn't want to think about it."


	32. NYDC

Sid double checked his results again with a sigh. Something large had hit Peyton at some point before she died and based on the bruise he'd found with the ultra-violet light it had been powerful enough to kill her and yet hadn't. The thing bothering him was that it wasn't a metal pipe, it wasn't a baseball bat, hell; it wasn't anything that he could think of and it was driving him nuts. He sighed again because he really couldn't even put a time on when the wound had occurred because of all the damage from the fall. The sound of the doors opening made him look up. "Stella," he said with a smile. "I hope you have some good news for me because this is just a puzzle that effuses to be solved."

"Actually it's all pretty bleak at this point, Sid," Stella replied. "Everything I've found on scene points to a suicide. But it just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Stella, you know that suicide rarely makes sense to those that are left behind to pick up the pieces and move on," Sid said. "All I can tell you is that Peyton received a blow to the chest from something prior to her death. I cannot tell you how recent the injury is but it hadn't started to show on the skin. The blow did not contribute to her death in any way although if she hadn't jumped off the roof she would have had to go to the hospital."

"We're missing something," Stella said. "I just can't figure out what it is. Thanks, Sid; I'm going to go talk with Mac and see what he wants me to do next."

"Will you let me know if anything else turns up?" Sid asked. "Peyton was a friend."

"Sure will," Stella said.  
********************

"Hey Mac, got a minute?" Stella asked.

"Sure, come in and close the door," Mac replied. "What can I do for you Stella?"

"This case with Peyton is driving me crazy," Stella said as she sank into one of the chairs in Mac's office. "I just came from the morgue and Sid says that the autopsy points to suicide and so does every piece of evidence I turned up at the scene. This is a cut and dried case."

"Then what's the problem?"

Stella sighed and pinned Mac with a glare. "I knew Peyton and I know how she felt about suicide," she said. "And she was totally against it. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of her consciously choosing to take her own life by leaping off a building like this."

"How much time had you spent with Peyton since her return?" Mac asked leaning back in his chair.

"Not much," Stella replied. "Why does that matter?"

"She was chasing me again, Stel," Mac said. "I went out to dinner with her and I was stunned at the changes she'd gone through. Peyton wasn't the same woman that left us a few years ago."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Mac sighed. "I really don't but she was different and it scared me. Danny and Abby showed up at the same restaurant and Peyton tore into Abby without knowing anything about her other than how she was dressed seeing her across the room. The woman I knew would never have done that. Did you get a chance to go to her apartment yet?"

"No I haven't," Stella said. "That was my plan for today."

"I got a call from the feds," Mac started.

"Don't tell me they've already been through Peyton's apartment!" Stella exclaimed. "What the hell were they looking for?"

"Considering it was Gibbs who let me know they were investigating Peyton but he didn't give me any details," Mac said. "I don't know what's left of her apartment but you might be able to find some answers there."

Stella shook her head. "I'll go and look around but after they've been through there kinda kills any chance of finding a clean crime scene," she said. "But I do have another question for you."

"What you saw the other day," Mac said. "Stella, I can't explain it to you. I wish I could but it would just place your life in danger and I refuse to do that. I will not knowingly put a member of my family into harm's way if I can still protect them. I ask that you trust me that I'm fine and I won't allow my control to slip like that again."

"Mac, your eyes were glowing," Stella said. "I don't know how you expect me to just forget something like that."

"I don't," Mac said seriously. "I just ask that, as a friend, you don't go looking for answers. And keep this locked deep inside because your quest could be dangerous. Just pretend it didn't happen, Stel. It's the best thing for all of us."

"Are you in danger?" Stella asked just as seriously.

"Nothing I can't handle," Mac replied. "Stella, go work your case. I'll talk with my friends and see if there's anything else I can tell you but right now please just trust me."

"I wouldn't work with you if I didn't," Stella said.  
********************

"Lindsay," Ryan called. "I found something that might help lead us to our missing teenager."

"What?" Lindsay asked. "That case has been eating at me. I keep hoping my phone will ring and Abby will have some news for us on the computer she took back to DC to work on."

Ryan grinned. "It turns out there's an internet porn site that pays big bucks for videos of young girls," he said. "And it looks like someone was posting the videos of our victim on the page. So I think our next step should be to check the parents' financial statements and see if they've been getting money from strange sources."

"I need one of you to come help me at Peyton's apartment," Stella said as she joined the pair.

"I'll go," Lindsay said. "This is your lead, Ryan; you should run it down and see where it takes you."

"Okay, I'll give you a call though," Ryan smiled. "It's our case."  
********************

Sheldon Hawkes wasn't surprised when he got a call from Mandy asking for his help but when he saw the books stacked around her place he had to admit he was a little taken aback. "Where did all these come from?"

"This is going to be complicated," Mandy replied. "Can you just take it on faith that it's a community problem at the moment and we need to make sense of what's in these as soon as we possible can?"

"I trust you, Mandy," Sheldon said. "And I trust Mac. I assume he knows I'm here."

"Yeah, although he'd like to know how you know so much about dragons."

Hawkes grinned. "My roommate at college and through my first year of med. school," he said. "He was an unchanged dragon who was actually killed in a car accident and left all his books to me. I never knew why until I found out that he had no family left and he wanted to make sure they were in the right hands. I still feel honored with the trust he put in me to guard those books."

"I'd like to see them," Mandy said. "Because I'm fast becoming the historian and researcher for two communities. But after we get through all of this because it's a major project and there's a meeting next month that I'm going to have to have some answers for Gibbs and the other dragons."

"Gibbs strikes me as a man who doesn't like to wait," Sheldon commented as he opened the nearest box. "Have you started sorting these out yet?"

"He is and I haven't," Mandy said. "I was thinking about piles for books, binders, notebooks, and the computer stuff. And then we could try to get it into a basic order before we start reading through it."

"I'd recommend reading the notes and binders first, followed by the computer and then the books last," Hawkes said. "Because anything important is going to be noted down somewhere and we can use the books for later reference."

"Sounds like a plan," Mandy said. "Are you okay to be working on this? Mac told me you got hit on the head."

"I'm fine," Sheldon grinned. "Mac's just a worried mother hen."

Mandy laughed. "Oh I'm so telling him you said that."


	33. Miami

Speed glanced up when a shadow fell over his book. "Hey Gil, what's up?"

"I think tonight would be a good chance for you to try and blend," Gil said. "I haven't noticed any of the general temper signs from you but the timing is about right."

"And if I don't blend?" Speed asked.

"Then we try it again another night," Gil replied. "Alexx is going to take Ray tonight for a sleepover with her children so we wouldn't have to worry about him seeing anything we can't explain right now."

"I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be," Speed said. "I'll talk with Eric when he gets home and let him know what's going on. I take it we'll be using the beach?"

"Yeah, I'll let everyone know to stay inside tonight," Gil said. "And I'll be watching from my house to make sure everything goes all right. I swear I'm learning more about your personal lives as alpha than I ever cared to know."

"The hazards of the job," Speed said. "Thanks Gil."

"Come over after dinner and Nicky and I'll run you guys through everything."  
********************

When Horatio tapped on the door and walked into Gil's house he paused in the door to the den and grinned. Nick was sound asleep in one of the recliners and Ray was stretched out on the sofa.

"They wore themselves out today," Gil said. "Alexx called and asked if she could take Ray for the night. I told her it'd be okay because I wanted to be able to use the beach tonight."

"That's fine," Horatio said. "How long have they been asleep?"

"About an hour," Gil said. "We promised him we'd wake him up when you got here because he wants to show you what he spent the day working on."

"Then we shouldn't disappoint him," Horatio said. He made his way into the living room, smiling at Nick when the human opened his eyes to see who was there. Nick nodded and stretched before going to join Gil in the door. Horatio knelt down and shook Ray's shoulder gently. "Ray?"

Ray's eyes shot open and he grabbed his uncle in a hug. "You're home," he said. "You have to come see what Nick and I made today."

"Did you have fun?" Horatio asked.

"I sure did although Gil said no more science experiments in the kitchen," Ray replied.

Horatio turned and looked at Gil. "Something I should know about?" he asked.

Gil laughed. "Nothing I didn't do when I was young," he replied. "There's no lasting damage although I didn't anticipate how hard cleaning baking soda and vinegar off the ceiling would be."

Ray stood by his homemade volcano with a look of pride on his face. "Uncle Nick took pictures too," he said.

"Digital?"

"Yep," Nick replied. "I'll email them to you. Ray did all the work, I just helped him with the shaping and colors. You've got a future CSI on your hands there, H."

"Really?" Ray asked his grin growing.

"If you study hard, buddy," Nick said. "Then I think you'll do just fine."

Horatio looked at the volcano for a moment and then turned to Gil. "It's not blue," he said in an undertone.

"Oh yeah, that was the other experiment," Gil said. He indicated the container on the counter. "Nicky decided it'd be fun to make cupcakes."

"Baking is chemistry," Nick said by way of explanation. "And I thought it'd be a nice treat for the community when we get together tomorrow night."

Ray held the container out to Horatio, who took one of the treats with a smile. "Thank you, Ray," he said. "I understand you're going to a sleepover tonight. Why don't we go and get your things ready for when Alexx comes to pick you up, okay?"

"Sure, can I take my DS with me?" Ray asked. 

"Why not," Horatio replied. "Thanks again, Gil, Nick; I really appreciate this."

"Ray is a delight to teach," Gil said. "And I know Nick agrees with me on that. Give me a call later, Gil, and we can talk."

"You got it," Horatio said.

The young man waited until they were on the beach before asking his uncle a couple of questions. "Uncle Horatio, has mom asked about me?"

"Well, Ray, she hasn't," Horatio said. "But she had a rough day at work today and I imagine she's at home asleep. We can give her a call in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay," Ray said. "Why did she let me come stay with you?"

"Ray, you were in a bad place with Stetler and I knew you needed to get away from that," Horatio replied. He knelt down in front of his nephew. "Your mother loves you and she wants to do what's best for you and right now that's letting you live here. But when you want to go home tell me and I will make it happen."

"I don't want to go back until she promises me that she won't let another man in the house," Ray said. "I overheard Gil talking about Stetler and how he vanished. But I don't want anyone else around."

Horatio bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew that his young nephew wouldn't understand the reason his mother wanted to have a man around the house and figured that Ray was going to be with him for a long time. "You have a home here with me and Greg for as long as you want, Ray," he said. "And I know your mother will let you do what's best for you, okay?"

"Okay," Ray said. "Is Uncle Greg home?"

"I think so," Horatio said. "Why don't you run ahead and find out." He watched his nephew run off and sighed. Horatio knew he hadn't done anyone any favors when he killed Stetler but he'd be damned if he let another person, and that included Yelina, hurt Ray.  
********************

"Hey Eric, come here for a minute," Speed called when he sensed his human in their house.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"It's time," Speed replied. "Gil wants me to try and blend tonight."

Eric sat down against his dragon. "But I haven't seen any mood swings, you haven't been more possessive of me," he said. "You've just been you, Tim."

"I know and the only thing I can think of is that I wasn't really inclined towards anger or other severe mood swings before I Changed and that's having an effect here," Speed said. "The only thing I'm positive of is that I'll kill anyone who dares to touch you, Eric."

"I know," Eric said. "Speed, Calleigh and I pulled the Stetler disappearance."

"And?"

"He's got a lot of dirt on Horatio," Eric sighed. "I don't know how much of it is true but did you know that H stays in touch with every child victim even after they grow up and has actually helped a couple of them relocate when they needed to?"

"Yeah," Speed said. "You have to remember that H and I were lovers, Eric. I've talked with a couple of those kids. Horatio knows what they lost and he wants to help them as much as he can. And if that's all Stetler had on him then I'm not worried. Everyone will see Horatio for the kind hearted Lieutenant he is."

Eric smiled and kissed Speed. "I forget how smart you actually are," he said. "I guess I'm still just kinda jumpy because of everything that's happened. Yelina came by four separate times while we were working to see what was going on."

"I think she cares more about her missing boyfriend than she does her son," Speed said. "It's a good thing Horatio is going for full custody of him even though she's letting Ray stay here for the summer."

"It could kill their relationship," Eric pointed out. 

"Yelina was convinced that Horatio was in love with her and it was only a matter of time before he asked her out," Speed snorted. "But speaking of Ray, did you hear what he and Nicky did today?"

"Yeah," Eric laughed. "We're going to have to be careful teaching Ray chemistry and other sciences. He could easily get ahead of his classmates."

"So we home school him," Speed said. "Or skip him a grade or two."

"It didn't help your social skills any, Speed," Horatio said softly from behind the pair. "So I don't think we'll do that."

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people, H?"

"I do," Horatio replied. He smiled at his friends. "But Gil wanted me to tell you its time."  
********************

Both Speed and Eric knew what to expect and also knew that the final meeting with Gil was a formality. Eric spent a couple minutes convincing Speed that any of the chemicals or other bacteria that were in the ocean wouldn't hurt a dragon and it was the safest place for him to be, especially with his scales. Speed grumbled and pointed out that Horatio managed a full Change on the beach safely without problem and he didn't see why he had to go into the water if he didn't have to. Eric finally solved the problem by pulling Speed to him and kissing him gently. He let his dragon take the lead in the kiss and started moving them slowly towards the water line. When he thought Speed would notice the wet sand under his feet, Eric slid a hand into Speed's shorts and wrapped his hand around the hot hardness he found there, swallowing the moan and toppled them both into the shallows.

"That was a dirty trick, Delko," Speed grumbled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Eric grinned. He kissed Speed again. "So get to it, Speedle; I want to see you in true form again."

"Demanding human, aren't you?" Speed swam out towards where Gil usually sat to think and turned back towards the shore. His sharper eyes could make out Grissom's outline at the door to his house. Speed took a deep breath and Changed, the water buffering his body and he had to use his wings for balance. He turned when he felt Eric climb up on his back.

"You know, if you had an eyebrow I think it would have gone up right there," Eric laughed. "This is one of the few times I get to be on top, Speed."

Speed used his nose to flip some water back and drenched his human. Eric started laughing so hard he rolled back into the ocean and surfaced with a sputter. "When did you get so playful?" he asked.

Speed snorted and Changed back. "When I bonded with you," he replied. "I don't feel any different, Eric. I don't think it worked."

"We'll have to see what Gil says in the morning," Eric said. "Right now I just want to spend some time with you."

"After we shower," Speed said firmly. "I love you but we are not getting into bed with all this crap on us."  
********************

Nick came up behind Gil and wrapped his arms around his dragon. "What are you thinking about, Gil?"

"The community," Gil replied. "How we really have become a family. You were right, Nicky."

"I'm always right," Nick said. He laughed as his dragon spun around and kissed him soundly. "Okay, not always but if it gets that reaction out of you then I'll keep claiming it."

"You do that, Nicky," Gil murmured. "You do that."


	34. NYDC

Mac leaned into the lab where Ryan was working. "Ryan," he said. "I hate to do this to you but there are a couple of detectives who want to talk with you about the missing teen you're working on."

"What's going on, Mac?" Ryan asked.

"This is John Munch from the Special Victims Unit," Mac said. "He heard what you were working on and wants to talk to you about her. It seems this isn't the first young lady to vanish like this."

"How you doing, kid?" Munch asked as he looked around the lab.

"Fine, what can I do for you?"

"Just walk me through what you have so far," Munch said. "I'd like to get the parents who are using their kids like this and get 'em good. Think you can help me out with that?"

Ryan grinned. "I think so," he said. "But we need to make one phone call."

"I'll do it, Ryan," Mac said. "I was going to check in with Abby today anyway. I'll let you know what she says."

"Okay, thanks Mac," Ryan said.  
********************

Stella looked around the barren apartment and sighed. "There are days I really hate the feds," she said. "Can you make heads or tails out of what they took, Lindsay?"

"Nope," Lindsay replied. "But there are a lot of book shelves in here so I would guess that Peyton had a lot of books. That doesn't make any sense though, why would the feds want her books."

"Who knows why the feds do anything," Stella said. "You haven't had the dubious pleasure of meeting NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs yet have you?"

"I don't think so," Lindsay said.

"He's actually become a close friend with Mac; they're both Marines," Stella said. "But I just don't like him. We were working on a crime scene with them and he told one of his agents to do something and then barked at him a minute later when Tony didn't have it done. The crazy thing is that Tony defended Gibbs."

Lindsay shook her head. "The world takes all types, Stella," she said. "But what does this Gibbs have to do with all of this."

"That's the odd thing; Mac told me that Gibbs told him they were searching the apartment," Stella said. "So that means that anything they took related to the military because the "N" in NCIS stands for Naval. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well actually it does," Lindsay reasoned. "Peyton could have chosen to end her own life rather than let the feds catch up to her. With everything missing we'll never know."

"But everything isn't missing," Stella said. She looked up from the kitchen drawer she was looking through. "I've got bills and other paperwork here. Why would they leave something like that behind?"

"It gives us something to work with but I think we're going to find that Peyton just couldn't live with herself and chose her own death," Lindsay said. "And as much as it hurts her friends that were left behind you might just have to accept that."

"You're right," Stella said. "But that doesn't mean it's easy."

"I'm around if you want to talk, Stel."

Stella smiled. "Thanks Lindsay."  
********************

Gibbs rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. There were days he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have Tony in his life. And days he was scared that, despite their bond, he was going to be enough of a bastard to scare the younger human away. Gibbs knew that he was bad at relationships but being with Tony was so easy that it seemed almost magical. They just worked well together; balanced each other out and he thought again how lucky he was.

He blinked and realized that Tony was staring up at him. "You got a problem, DiNozzo?" he asked mildly.

"No but I think you do, Jethro," he replied just as mildly. "You've got a director ordered day off and nothing to do. This is why you should take more vacations, boss; then you wouldn't be ordered out of the building and threatened if Morrow sees you before Monday."

"Who says I have nothing to do?" Gibbs asked. He rolled over and pinned Tony to the bed. 

"I think the director is expecting me today, Gibbs," Tony said. He shifted around and wrapped his legs around his dragon's hips. "But I could play hooky."

"My agents do not play hooky, DiNozzo," Gibbs said firmly. "My agents call in sick or take a personal day if they don't want to go in to work."

Tony grinned and handed the lube to his dragon. "Is that a hint, boss?"

"Consider it an order." Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony, his tongue snaking out to lap at Tony's lips. "Effective immediately, if not sooner."

"Yes boss."  
********************

Hawkes looked up from the book he was reading and grinned. Mandy was half-hidden behind two stacks of books and muttering to herself about idiots who didn't have the sense to put copyright dates in books.

"Is everything okay over there, Mandy?" he finally asked.

"It's just that I've been trying to figure out when and where these books were published and I can't," she replied. "There's no publishing information in any of them so I can't say how old they are or where Driscoll might have come by them."

"Just one more mystery to solve," Hawkes said. "But it's probably a good thing Tony and Don got these out of her apartment before Stella showed up. She's already suspicious about Mac and this would only add fuel to the fire."

"But did they ultimately do the right thing?" Mandy asked. "I can't say I liked her but I didn't wish her dead. I'm happy for all the information, as faulty as most of it is, but how we came by it doesn't sit well with me."

"That's because you have a good heart," Hawkes said. "And, as I doctor, I can say that without reservations. But you also need to look at it from the view of your community. If she had managed to kill Danny we'd have lost Mac as well and none of us want that to happen. I'm not saying its right to take a life but there are times when the decision has to be weighed. Cops do that all the time and I know it never sits easy with them. Talk this over with Mac when you have a chance and see what he has to say."

"He always has the answers doesn't he?"

"It seems like it," Hawkes grinned. "Now come and take a look at this. It's a diagram of the dragon's anatomy and it's fascinating."  
********************

Mac looked up when Stella tapped on the door to his office. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I can come back if you're busy," Stella said looking between Mac and Danny.

"I'm just waiting for Mac to finish up his paperwork for the night," Danny said. "I'll go see what's going on in trace, Mac."

"No, Danny, please stay," Stella said. "This concerns you too, in a way."

Danny sank back on the sofa and glanced at his dragon. *Think she's finished her investigation*

*Probably* Mac replied. *I wonder what Tony and Don left at the apartment for her to work with*

"Lindsay and I figured out that the feds took books, electronics and other items that had been stored on the bookshelves. What they left behind were financial records and other travel information," Stella said. "I think Peyton got into something bad and was in trouble, Mac. What exactly did Gibbs tell you?"

"Nothing," Mac said. "He just wanted to let me know they'd be involved in one of our crime scenes."

"Lindsay said, and I agree with her, that Peyton chose how she died," Stella said. "I can't imagine what she must have gone through to make her want to leap off a building like she did but I think the only thing we can do, at this point, is respect her choices and close the case. What do you think, Mac?"

"Something about her had changed, Stella," Mac said. "And if she was in some kind of trouble its possible she didn't think she could talk to any of us about it because we wouldn't understand what she was going through."

"I think you're right," Stella sighed. "Does she have any family?"

"In England," Mac said. "I put in the call yesterday and they're making arrangements to have the body shipped home. I know it's hard, Stella, and if you want to talk about this let me know."

"That's what Lindsay said," Stella said. "I'll keep it in mind. Danny, I am glad she didn't do anything crazy when she hit you on the head in the original crime scene. And if you see Hawkes before I do, will you let him know I'm glad that you're both okay?"

Danny grinned. "Sure will, Stella," he said. "I guess it's a good thing I have such a hard head."

"That's still under debate," Mac said with a fond glance at his human. "Stella, there's a detective from SVU in the A/V lab with Ryan. Could you check in on them please? It looks like the case we pulled on that possible kidnap has turned into a case of child porn and they're interested in it."

"Sure will, Mac," Stella said. "Does this mean you're actually leaving on time tonight?"

"I have a dinner date," Mac said.

"That's good, Mac," Stella winked at him. "You need a chance to live a little."


	35. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** indicated the start and end of a vision - for lack of a better phrase.

Horatio followed Speed and Eric into the scene and looked around. Alexx was already taking care of the victim and Frank was off talking with a witness. He slipped off his sunglasses and took a closer look using all his senses; something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"H," Eric said softly. "Something's wrong with Speed."

Speed was standing in the doorway, his eyes moving but neither Eric nor Horatio could see what he was watching. Horatio moved towards Alexx and left Eric to take care of his dragon.

***There was a knock on the door and the young victim went to answer it. She checked through the peephole before opening the door to a man a little over six feet tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes; wearing a gray suit not unlike those Horatio lived in with a white shirt and no tie. The victim had smiled and stepped back; she obviously knew the man and welcomed him into her home. They had supper and then moved to the living room and the sofa where the evening took a romantic turn. The couple moved from the couch down the hall towards the back of the house.***

Eric followed his dragon as Speed walked through the scene towards the hallway off to the left. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Horatio who motioned for him to stay with Speed and he'd join them as soon as he could.

***The couple was on the bed but there was a man in the bushes outside the window. He slipped the latch and entered the bedroom, striking the man on the head and chasing the victim out and back down the hall. Then he returned and took the man with him, leaving the same way he entered.***

"That window," Speed said, speaking for the first time. "That's how our killer came and left."

"How do you know, Speed?" Horatio asked from the doorway. "We're alone; Alexx has gone back to the morgue and Frank is still outside. How do you know?"

"Because I just saw it," Speed replied. "I saw our victim let her boyfriend in last night, they were in here when another guy came in, killed her and took the boyfriend."

"Okay, Speed, okay," Horatio said. "Let's get the scene processed as quickly as we can, please. I'll go and check with Frank about a boyfriend or lover. And then I'm going to call Gil."

Speed turned. "Do you think my talent has manifested?"

"I don't know, Tim," Horatio said. "I don't know but it would be a good tool for us if it has."

"I'll keep an eye on him, H," Eric said.

"Thank you." Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and made his way out into the sunshine. "Frank, was there a boyfriend?"

"The neighbors say there was a car here on a pretty regular basis," Frank replied. "I got a description of the guy, figured we might want to talk with him about what happened here."

"Yes we do," Horatio said. "I don't know exactly what happened in that house, Frank, but we need to find the answers soon."  
********************

Gil was reading on his back deck and watching Ray as he swam just past the breaker line. "Horatio, this is an odd time for you to be home," he said. 

"I suppose there really is no way to sneak up on another dragon," Horatio said with a small smile. "Gil, I think Tim's talent has chosen to poke its head up."

"What's he got?"

"Well, it's interesting because he said he saw everything from our homicide this morning," Horatio said. "I got the feeling he was talking about watching it like it was a movie. Is that even possible?"

"There are reports of psychics being able to see the impressions left behind by violent acts," Gil replied. "But I don't know about this. We might just have to test him over the next few weeks and see what happens. Who was with him when it happened?"

"Eric, Alexx and myself," Horatio sighed. "And Alexx will keep quiet about it. We were lucky that our detective was outside and not with us in the scene when Speed told me what he'd seen."

Gil sighed. "As much as I hate to dump more on Mandy, especially right now, I think I'll have to give her a call. She's really good at finding the information we need."

"That she is," Horatio said. He looked up with a smile. "Did you have a good swim, Ray?"

"Yep," Ray replied. "Gil is going to take me on a field trip in a bit to learn about some bugs out in the glades."

"Why do I think I have an entomologist in the family?" Horatio asked with a fond glance at his nephew. "Go shower and get ready, Ray. I need to talk business with Gil for a minute, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight, Uncle Horatio."

"He's such a good kid," Gil said. "We're not going anywhere near where you're thinking so put that thought out of your mind."

Horatio sighed. "I guess I'm just antsy because nothing has been called in yet," he said. "And I almost wish it were over."

"He'll be found," Gil said. "But I don't want to think about what Yelina's reaction is going to be. Oh, how is Speed doing on those codes?"

"Not good; the only thing they can think of is gang symbols and no one, not even Yelina, is stupid enough to think I'm mixed up with a gang," Horatio snorted. "We might just have to leave it and hope no one who knows the truth reads it."

"Horatio, when have we ever had that kind of luck?" Gil asked.  
********************

He was back in the lab when his phone rang. "Caine."

"H, it's Mac; we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Ryan just Changed and it was to save Lindsay," Mac said. "We're going to get things worked out but I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"So it's a reverse Eric situation," Horatio said. "Do you need any help?"

Mac sighed and Horatio could almost see him running his hand through his hair. "I don't think so. These two have become really good friends since they started working together and I'm hoping they'll understand what's going on."

"Keep me posted, please," Horatio said. "I'll fill Gil in tonight when I get home. He and Ray are out bug collecting at the moment and I don't want to bother them. The news on our end is that Speed seems to be showing his talent."

"What is it?"

Horatio checked to make sure he was alone. "Well, it's weird, Mac," he said. "Tim told me he could see what happened at our crime scene like he was watching a movie. Have you ever heard about anything like this before?"

"Nope," Mac said. "But I bet Mandy has. Is someone going to give her a call? She's already at the library doing research; I bet she'd love one more puzzle to solve."

"Gil said he would," Horatio said. "Right now we're trying to find the evidence to back what Speed saw. I think this talent will be a two edge blade."

"Right; he'll know what happened but no judge or jury will take his word for it," Mac said. "So you have to find the evidence to prove the case."

"And with him already knowing who did it it could narrow down his view when he's working," Horatio said. "I dunno, Mac; maybe it would be easier if we just outlawed the use of talents at work."

Mac laughed. "Like you and Gibbs could turn off your lie radar," he said. "I've got to run; H; Danny and I need to get this done and our newest community members home. I'll give you a call in a day or so."

"Take care, Mac." Horatio put his phone down and turned to Speed. "Ryan Changed, Tim."

"That's great," Speed grinned.

"To save a young woman named Lindsay," Horatio finished.

"Oh boy," Speed said. "That sounds familiar. Eric and I can go up and talk with them."

"Mac and Gibbs know," Horatio said. "What do you have for me?"

"The victim's boyfriend was just found in a hotel across town," Speed replied. "He was stabbed and moved into the room. Eric and I are on our way over to see what evidence our suspect left behind."

"How do you know he was moved?"

Speed snorted. "Frank called me," he said. "He told me there's little to no blood in the room. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"No it doesn't," Horatio smiled. "Find me when you get back, please. I'll go see what Alexx has found."


	36. NYDC

*Why do empty warehouses give me the creeps* Danny asked his dragon as they followed Ryan and Lindsay into the dimly lit building.

*We're all on edge right now* Mac replied. *I don't smell anything strange or wrong in here, Danny. They've cleared the building for us.* He looked around at his small team. "Okay, Ryan and Lindsay check the storage area," Mac said aloud. "Danny, you're with me."

"I hope this ends the case," Ryan commented as he followed Lindsay towards the far wall. "I hope these kids are safe."

For the past few weeks Ryan and Lindsay had been working with a couple of detectives from the Special Victim's Unit to figure out who was behind the sudden ring of porn that was flooding the internet from supposedly middle class homes. The parents were putting cameras in their teen's bedrooms and then selling the footage to an unknown. Most of the kids had run away from home and were still missing but there was a lead on the trash putting the crap on the net and it linked them to the warehouse they were checking.

Mac and Danny made their way to the office still talking silently. They had just returned from a meeting in Miami and there was a lot of information they still had to go through when they had the time. And that was the big issue; time.

"Hey Mac, I got a computer," Danny said. He set his kit down and started snapping pictures. 

"Great, Danny, lets get it back to the lab and see what's on it."

Before Danny could reply there was a loud crack from the outer room followed by a scream that could only have come from Lindsay. Danny put his camera down on the floor and followed Mac out, gun drawn, only to run into his dragon in true form. He tucked both guns away and peeked around Mac's flank.

There was an orange/yellow – marigold – dragon at the other end of the room and Lindsay was against the wall freaking out. *Mac, did you know*

*Not a clue* Mac replied. *Get under my right wing*

*What are we gonna do* Danny asked as he climbed up under the lifted wing. Mac tucked it down, cradling his human against his tri-color scaled body.

*I'm going to keep Ryan from attacking while you talk Lindsay down and get her to touch him* Mac said. *Then we're going to finish the scene as fast as we can and get them home*

Danny groaned. *Mac, Ryan's gay; he's never had a girlfriend* he said. *What the hell is going on here*

*I don't know, Danny, but we'll make the calls when we get these two settled* He raised his head up and growled down at the smaller dragon. *Go, Dan*

Danny slid down and made his way towards his friend. "Hey Montana, you gotta calm down," he said. "Look, I promise I can explain all of this but you gotta breathe. You gotta listen to me."

"It...it killed a man," Lindsay stammered. "He came at me with a knife and was going to kill me and this thing saved me."

"First of all it ain't a thing or an it; that's Ryan," Danny said. "Yeah, I know; it sounds crazy but trust me. The guy with the shimmer to him, that's Mac. Now listen to me; I need you to calm down and then go over and touch Ryan. He needs to know you're okay, that you're calm and then he'll Change back to how he normally looks." Danny grinned suddenly. "How do you feel about Ryan?"

"I like him," Lindsay said. "Why?"

"Just do what I'm telling you to, kid; we got a lot to talk about."  
********************

"Gibbs! Talk!"

Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. There were days when his alpha's attitude really got on his nerves. "Gibbs, it's Mac," he said. "I know you're probably out hunting the bastard, sorry, the dirt bag that shot you and one of your people but I need to talk to you about something that's come up. Give me a call on my cell when you get this. And just to let you know I'm calling Miami as well." He put the phone down and looked at his human. "How are they doing?"

"I think they're both in shock," Danny replied. "Lindsay because she's not sure what she saw and Ryan because he's never considered having a girl friend let alone getting married. We need to get 'em outta here and to a place we can all talk."

"Finish up in the office," Mac said. "I'm going to call Mandy and see if she can meet us at Ryan's apartment in two hours. We have a window here, right? They don't have to leave now?"

"Twenty-four hours is what Donnie told me," Danny said. "They'll be fine, Mac. We'll get 'em squared away and taken care of."

"Yeah, now I think I know how Horatio must feel," Mac muttered. He flipped open his phone and called the Miami beta. "H, its Mac. We've got a problem."  
********************

Mandy loved the library. She loved the books, the old manuscripts and she loved doing research. Honestly if she didn't feel such a drive to become a CSI and help solve crimes she'd see if there was any way she could be a researcher for the communities full time. She turned off her cell phone and tucked it away in her black backpack before pulling out a notebook with a stylized picture of Death on the cover and making her way to the computer index. Mandy was alert to her surroundings and knew that she was being watched.

Across the room buried behind a stack of books was a pair of intense hazel eyes and Mandy was old enough to admit that the face was handsome in a rugged, come pay attention to me way. She grinned to herself and typed in the name of the book she was hoping to find and tried to ignore the eyes boring into her back.  
********************

When the door opened it caught his attention but what held it was the girl who walked in carrying, of all things, a death notebook. She was wearing all black in a not-exactly Goth look but he had a feeling she was still trying to find her style.

"Dude, are you going to help me with this or are you going to sit there and drool over a girl who isn't even legal yet?"

Dean glared at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"That girl you're staring at. There's no way in hell she's eighteen and the last thing we need is you getting pegged for rape," Sam replied. "Now will you try to focus on this? We need to figure out what's going on and soon."

"Are you sure she's not eighteen?" Dean asked. 

"Go over and ask her if you want to know but I'm telling you she's not," Sam said. "What was the year again?"

"1866."

"It could have been worse," Sam muttered as he started flipping through the book in front of him. "I'm going to need some time with this, Dean."

"Then I'll go for coffee," Dean replied. "Get out and stretch my legs a little."

Sam watched his brother leave and shook his head. "More like you're going to go stalk some innocent girl who just happens to like being different," he said once he was alone.  
********************

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Ryan said. "I'm not crazy and I really did see a dragon down in Miami?"

"Yep," Danny said. "And now we find out that you're one as well. That means I gotta say welcome to the family and you can't tell nobody 'bout this. Not even Stella."

Lindsay smiled. "You mean you've managed to keep a secret from Stella? Wow, I'm impressed."

"She knows something is up," Mac said. "But I asked her to drop it and not try and find out what's going on. Look, I'm going to be very honest; it's dangerous. There are people out there who want to kill us, Ryan. They live to slaughter dragons and their bonded humans. We have to keep what we are a secret. That's why we have the communities and as soon as we can we'll have a meeting either here or in DC with the other members. But right now there are things you need to know and have to do."

"Starting with finishing the bond," Danny picked up the story. "You guys gotta vanish to the bedroom and..."

"Danny," Mac said sternly.

"What, that's how I was told," Danny grinned. "But Flack always does like to push my buttons."

Mac growled. "The only one who will push any of your buttons, Messer, is me," he said. "But Danny is telling you the truth, Ryan. The only way to complete the bond is to have sex with your human. This isn't the first time this has come up." He ignored Danny's snickering and debated smacking his human for good measure. "But the bonds aren't wrong. It can take some hard work but, in the end, it's worth it."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Speedle and Delko," Mac said. "Down in Miami. Eric had never considered looking at another man and they almost died before they got things worked out. Danny tells me that you've never had a girlfriend."

"I tried but it never worked out so I just assumed I was gay," Ryan said. "No offense, Lindsay."

"None taken," she replied. "Ryan, it's possible you just hadn't met the right woman yet. I told Danny the truth, I do like you and honestly I can see spending the rest of my life with you. Is it a shock, yes it is, but it's not a bad one."

Mac pulled Danny in against him with a sigh as they watched the new couple vanish down the hall. "We'll have kids here soon," Mac said. "Just think about it, a niece or a nephew to help raise."

"Do you regret we can't have kids?"

"Of course not, Danny," Mac replied. He kissed his human softly. "And we will have kids, just none of our own."

"We could adopt," Danny said.

"My condition might be a little hard to explain," Mac snorted. "I wouldn't want to scare anyone."

"Yeah, but just think about teen boyfriends coming to date our daughter," Danny said trying to keep a straight face. "They don't know from scary 'til they meet you."

Mac laughed. "Maybe someday, Danny," he said. "But right now I'm going to be selfish. I want you all to myself."  
********************

Mandy was in the stacks paging through an old book that was dusty and the words had faded to the point where she could barely read it when she heard voices. "Are you sure it's down here?"

"For the last time, Dean, yes," Sam said. "Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this but we might have to call some other hunters in for this one. Its looking like a really hard case."

"No way, man," Dean said firmly. "Not after what they tried to do to you last time we were at the roadhouse. We don't need that kind of help."

Mandy set her book down silently and took out her cell phone. She turned it back on and sent a text message to Mac. *Possible hunters at library. Please advise. Hurry*


	37. Miami

"Alexx, what can you tell me about our victim?" Horatio asked as he tucked his cell phone back into the inner pocket of his black suit jacket.

"She was hit in the back of the head with something, Horatio," Alexx replied. "Whoever did this either got lucky or knew exactly where he needed to aim because there's only the one blow and nothing in the wound to indicate what it was. Give me some time and I'll narrow it down for you."

"Thank you, what else?"

"She was in good health, fit and too young to die," Alexx said. "I heard the boyfriend was found. I'll have more for you later."

Horatio smiled. "You always do, Alexx," he said. 

"Now I have a question for you; is Timmy okay?"

"He's going to be fine, Alexx," Horatio said. "There are certain things that are going to be happening to him now, things that he has to adapt to and it'll just take time. But we're watching him and he'll be fine."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I think I'm going to finally have to ask for a more detailed explanation of all this, Horatio," Alexx said. "Because Calleigh and I have both been noticing things and are getting worried. And Sugar, if we're noticing you can be sure other people are too."

"Let me check with Gil and I'll get back to you," Horatio said. "Thank you, Alexx."  
********************

"Horatio!"

"Yelina," Horatio said.

"They found a body in the glades," Yelina said. "What if it's Rick?"

"Has a team been sent out?" Horatio asked.

"Nick and Warrick went out with one of the detectives," Yelina replied. "Horatio, I've been so sure that he's still alive and is going to come back to me. What if it is Rick? What if someone killed him and dumped his body out there to rot?"

The red dragon sighed. "Then my team will find the answers," he said. "I'll check in with them when they get back to the lab. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see how the DNA samples from my double homicide are coming."

"Will you come with me when the body gets here?" Yelina asked.

"If I can," Horatio said. "If I can."  
********************

It had taken some effort on his part but Greg soon had all the things in the DNA lab that he considered essential to his job. That included the extra computer monitor on his main computer so he didn't have people leaning over his shoulder while he typed up his results; a multi-disc CD player with four speakers spread throughout the lab for optimum sound and pictures hung up around his desk. 

Horatio paused across the hall and just watched for a moment. No matter how many times he saw it he never tired of watching his human dance around the DNA lab while working on evidence. He'd wondered how Greg could manage to keep every little move in line as he replicated and worked with the DNA but, as he got to know his human, realized that Greg bopped through his whole life, not just around the lab in time to the music. There was a natural rhythm to his walk, his speech, and his movements that spoke of a deeper, underlying music that only he could hear. Horatio found it adorable. He grinned and moved into the lab, only just missing his human's body as it sashayed past.

"Greg," he said softly.

"Hey H," Greg replied. "I felt you watching me. I've got your samples in the analyzer right now and should have something for you in a few hours."

"That's fine, Greg," Horatio said. He moved closer to his human and lowered his voice. "And I'd like to watch you tonight, you on our bed lost in pleasure; my collar around your neck marking you as mine."

Greg looked around and saw nothing pressing in the lab. "I think I need to take a break," he said. "Gil's office in five minutes?"

"Yes." Horatio smiled and left the DNA lab. He knew it was risky to take the break with his human but, as he was working the case with Speed, he also knew that his fellow dragon would understand.

Using his key Horatio unlocked Gil's office and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He would never get used to the bugs that adorned the walls but it served to keep others out of the lab. All the community members had heard talk about the 'crazy bugman' in the lab. Gil just basked in the comments and seemed to take great pride in enhancing that odd-ball reputation as often as he possibly could.

"You never saw the dead pig in a jar," Greg said as he shut and locked the door behind him. "Gil called it Miss Piggy."

"What happened to it?"

"He gave it to Catherine when she got promoted to supervisor," Greg replied. He pulled off his blue t-shirt and eyed his dragon. "What do you do to make yourself look so hot every single day, H?"

"You're biased," Horatio smirked. He grabbed Greg and pulled him in for a soft kiss. They both knew they had to be careful not to leave any physical signs of sexual activity while they were at work. Greg moaned softly and tilted his head, tongue snaking out to taste his dragon. Horatio tangled his hands in his human's soft blonde hair and held him in place. "Are you going to re-dye your hair?"

"I thought about cutting it," Greg said. He reached to unbutton Horatio's lime green shirt. "But then you wouldn't be able to run your hands through it like you love to do so I don't know. Maybe I'll just let it grow longer and then talk with Abby."

Horatio grinned. "If you were the dragon instead of me, Greg, I'd swear you'd bond with Abby," he said. "Now come here."

The dragons had put a couple of camping pads in the office so they didn't have to lie on the cold cement floor when they wanted to spend personal time with their human and Horatio only hoped no one ever found the things and ran any tests on them. They also kept a stash of lube in the desk and while Greg finished stripping and settled himself on two of the pads Horatio grabbed one of the tubes and pushed off his suit pants and boxers.

Greg moaned as Horatio's body covered his own, pushing him down into the pads; mouth claiming as two slick fingers worked to spread some of the lube around to enhance their pleasure. "Now, H."

"I love you, Greg," Horatio whispered as he thrust forward, catching Greg's cry in his mouth. "Pretend we're at home, love, and Ray is asleep just down the hall." He started thrusting, knowing that they didn't have much time, and that both of them would be needed shortly in the lab. Greg pushed up on his elbows and caught Horatio's mouth in another kiss, melding it into another and another so he wouldn't make any noise; the lack of air making both human and dragon light-headed. It was Greg who snaked an arm between them to jerk himself off, the contractions of his ass carrying Horatio into his own climax.

"What did Yelina want?" Greg asked when they were getting dressed.

"How did you know I spoke with her?"

"She asked me where you were," Greg said. "I refrained from pointing out that I'm not your keeper or a traffic director. So, what's up?"

"I think they found Stetler," Horatio sighed. "Nicky and Warrick are out there now and we should know soon. She was upset, Greg, and didn't even ask about Ray."

"What are you going to tell her when the summer is up?"

"I don't know but he's not going back to her," Horatio said. "Hell, we've been teaching him so much that there's no way he can go back to school and learn anything. I suppose I need to check with the county about home schooling him."

Greg opened the door and looked out. "It's clear," he said. "So I guess I'll see you later when you come by for your DNA samples."

"Until later," Horatio almost purred.  
********************

Nick looked over at Warrick. "So you think this is it?"

"Body dump in the glades, sure sounds like," Warrick replied. "I'm just glad we pulled it instead of Calleigh and that new girl. Y'know, Nicky, I really hope there's not enough left of that bastard to identify."

"Hang on, Stokes."

"Nicky, where are you guys?" Horatio asked.

"Just pulling into the scene now," Nick replied. "I'll give you a buzz as soon as we get something definite. Have you seen your sister-in-law?"

"I have; she already believes that the body is Stetler and is upset about it."

"We could be wrong; this could be some innocent sap who was out fishing and died," Nick said.

Horatio laughed. "I love your attitude, Nick," he said. "Keep me posted."

"I will." Nick tucked his phone away and turned to his friend. "So Yelina has already been to the lab about this and we haven't even started on the crime scene."

"Calleigh did comment they were a lot more fanciful down here," Warrick grinned. "And I'm starting to believe she's right. Oh, dude, that's nasty."

"Looks like we'll have some work for Greggo when we get back," Nick said as he looked down at what only vaguely resembled a human torso. "I think the gators have been busy out here."

Warrick sighed. "I think you're right," he said. "Well, lets get to work."


	38. NYDC

Mac and Danny were making their way towards the subway when Mac's cell beeped, signaling a text message. Figuring it was from the lab he flipped it open and stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Danny made it a few paces further before he realized his dragon wasn't with him and he stopped as well. "What's wrong, Mac?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Amanda's at the library and she thinks there are hunters there," Mac replied. "She wants advice."

"Don't call her," Danny said. "If I know our girl she's hidden and the ring would only give her away. Text her back and let her know we're on our way."

"What if they find her?"

"There's nothing about Mandy to link her to us or the communities," Danny said. "Tell her to stay put and we'll be there in ten minutes. We ain't that far away if we cut through a few alleys."

"Let's go."  
********************

Mandy read the text message from Mac and tucked the phone back in her bag. Logically she knew she was worrying about nothing as she was the one who just finished a half day lecture on how to recognize hunters but it just seemed like too much of a coincidence to hear those words from two men so soon after Peyton had been killed. With a small sigh she pulled out her notebook and went back to copying out part of the text.

"Excuse me," a soft male voice said a moment later. Mandy looked up and then up further as the guy was well over six feet (and hot her mind added). "I need to get in here to see if the book I'm looking for is on the shelf."

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry," Mandy replied with a small smile. "Here, let me get out of your way." The voice was the one who had mentioned calling in other hunters and Mandy's eyes studied his hands as she shifted to one side. There were no marks or scars that she could see, although the wrist looked like it had been broken a time or two. "Oh, this isn't the book, is it?"

"Nope, this is. I'm Sam, by the way." The man smiled and Mandy could see that women probably melted when they saw that expression in his eyes.

"Amanda."

"Sammy, did you find it?" a deeper voice asked from further back in the stacks.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dean, I did," he replied quietly. 

"Oh, come on, Sam, there's no one else down here but...hello."

It was all Mandy could do not to laugh as the man she'd noticed watching her up by the computers rounded the corner and turned on the charm. "Hi," she said and turned back to her book.

"You read Latin?" Sam asked as he glanced over at the large book she was copying text out of.

"No, it's for a friend out of state," Mandy replied. "He's writing a book and asked me to find this reference for him. I have no clue what it says." She felt bad for lying but if the two men were hunters she wasn't about to let them know there were dragons in the area.

"Dragons, huh?" Sam said. "I took Latin in college. What sort of book is he writing? Fantasy?"

"Most likely," Mandy said. "I didn't ask when he requested the information."

Dean squatted down and took the book from Sam. "If you're going to sit there and flirt tell me what the hell we need so I can look it up and we can get out of here," he said.

"I'm not flirting," Sam said flushing.

"Yeah, then tell me what the hell it is you are doing, Sam."

"Amanda?" a dry, stern voice called.

"My dad," Mandy said. "I'm over here."

Mac and Danny came around the corner and paused when they saw the three sitting on the floor, books spread out around them along with notebooks. Mandy smiled up at them. "Hey Dad," she said. "I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time getting this information for Tim. Is it time to go already?"

"Yeah, we're late for dinner," Mac replied. He was puzzled by Mandy's words but decided it was easier to play along.

"Can I have five minutes to finish out this sentence?"

"Let me have your email address and I'll copy it out and send it to you," Sam said. "We're going to be here until close and it's not a problem."

"Would you?" Mandy asked. "That would be wonderful but you'll have to let me pay you for your time."

Sam grinned. "No, you don't have to," he said. "It'll give me something to do while Dean is looking through that book. Honestly."

"Okay," Mandy said. She tore a page out of her notebook and wrote down her personal email address. "Thank you so much, Sam. I really appreciate it."

"I'll have it to you by tonight."

Mandy grinned and followed Mac and Danny out of the area. Dean smacked Sam on the arm and picked up the book. "You should've just asked for her phone number," he said. "It would be easier and then we wouldn't have to be here so long."

"Look, what is your problem?" Sam asked. "This will take five minutes and I'm kinda curious what she was reading anyway. You saw her notebook."

"It was kind of hard to miss, Sammy. You think she's a witch?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to translate this stuff," Sam said.  
********************

"Okay, you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking giving him your personal email address?" Mac asked.

"I don't think they're hunters in the sense we're thinking, Mac," Mandy replied. "I didn't see any scars or signs of make-up on their hands. Neither of them smelled funny and there were no weapons anywhere. Besides, I've never heard or read of hunters going into libraries to find out where the local community is located."

"And I had to play your father, why?"

She grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Who says you were playing, dad?" Mandy laughed. She ducked and hid behind Danny when Mac growled. He knew it was a lost cause when two sets of blue eyes looked at him.

"Come on, kid, we need to fill you in on a few things and call Gibbs," Mac sighed. He only hoped there was some sense to be had in the rest of the evening because, so far, it had been crazy.  
********************

While Mandy sat out on the fire escape outside Mac and Danny's apartment, mainly to avoid the yelling coming over the speaker phone from Gibbs, she checked her own voice mail and found that Gil had called. She pulled the window shut and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey Gil, its Mandy," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't answer but we've got issues here. What's up?"

"I've got a talent question for you," Gil said in reply. "Is that Gibbs I hear in the background?"

"You're good," Mandy smirked. "And he's pissed about something. I'm outside on the fire escape. So it has to be Speed's talent; what did he start doing?"

"You're never going to believe this one; he can see the physical shadows of actions at a crime scene as if he were watching a movie," Gil said. "Or at least that's how it's been explained to me. Have you ever heard of anything like that?"

"No, but I'll hit my books when I get home; if I get home, tonight and see what I can find," Mandy said. "So I guess he really did blend then. That leaves Donnie and then Ryan in roughly six months."

"Ryan Wolfe?" Gil asked. "No one is home yet so I'm not up on their news. What happened?"

"As best I understand Ryan Changed to save Lindsay at a crime scene and tossed the body in the river," Mandy replied. "That brings us to eight dragons and still no firm idea why there are so many of you running around and so close together."

Gil snorted. "It's just one more thing we have to figure out," he said. "It's probably just as well dragons live as long as they do and we'll, hopefully, be alive if Ray Changes. So I suppose you guys will have all the kids up in your communities."

"Unless I find my dragon and move to Miami," Mandy smirked. The phone was pulled from her hand. "Mac, I was speaking with Gil."

"Gibbs wants to talk with you," Mac said. "Hey Gil."

Mandy rolled her eyes and climbed back into the apartment. Danny handed her the phone and mouthed the word 'livid'. She bit back a grin. "Hello Jethro."

"Don't you hello Jethro, me," Gibbs said. "What the hell were you thinking giving out your email to some stranger you met in the library who mentioned the word hunters?"

"They were cute?" Mandy asked. She flopped down in the nearest chair and held the phone away from her ear. "I am almost seventeen, Jethro."

"And they could take you and slaughter your friends," Gibbs snapped.

"I'm not stupid. I did check them out before I gave them my email," Mandy said.

"Just what part of them were you checking out?"

Danny, who had been listening over Mandy's shoulder fell off the arm of the chair to the floor and started laughing. Mandy grinned. "Now Jethro, I don't think I want to answer that question," she said. "Call it women's intuition if you want but I don't think we have a thing to worry about from those two extremely cute young men. But I'll have to do some research and let you know." She flipped the cell phone closed and tossed it onto the table before glancing down at Danny.

"Just what is so funny?" Mac asked from the doorway. Danny and Mandy looked over at him and started laughing again. He sighed. "I'm surrounded by kids, Gil."  
********************

"She really is researching dragons, Dean," Sam said once they were back in their hotel room. "But this is odd."

"Odd that some seemingly nice, hot chick thinks those big-assed fiery lizards are real or odd in the sense that we should take a closer look at it?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "There's just something about the way this is written that makes me want to believe it."

"Dude, come on," Dean said. "Just email her the page and forget about it. Yeah, she was hot, but did you see the way her dad looked at us? He was ready to kill us for just sitting next to her."

Sam nodded and opened up his email program and started typing. But he also saved a copy of the work for himself. He was going to do more research once the current job was finished.


	39. Miami

Eric followed Frank and Speed into the newest crime scene of their case and looked around. It was a hotel room, just like any other motel room that cost under fifty dollars a night. The body was lying on the bed, still dressed, but missing shoes and socks. 

"Frank, do we know anything?" Eric asked.

"Nope, but now that you guys are in here I'll go check with the manager and desk clerk to see what they can tell me," Frank replied. "Hell, hotel like this I doubt they'll remember anything but maybe I'll get lucky."

"Bound to happen one of these days," Eric grinned. He watched the door close and leaned over so only Speed would hear his next words. "What do you see, Tim?"

"Our suspect is a male, roughly mid-40s with blond hair, green eyes and a scar running along his left cheek," Speed replied. "He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with brown cowboy boots and has a gold crest ring on his left ring finger."

"It's too bad we can't admit that in court," Eric sighed. "Because you'd be the perfect witness."

Speed snorted and lifted his camera. "Yeah, sure Delko," he said. "I'm sure the jury would just lap up that I see our suspects in visions or whatever the hell these things are."

"I think H is worried about you," Eric said. "This is the most detailed of any of the talents and I think he thinks it could lead to problems."

"And I understand his concern," Speed said. "We need to talk with everyone tonight and I'm going to try and ignore this crap when I'm working because it's only going to cause problems in the long run."

"Oh I don't know, it would be nice to know we have the right person the first time around when questioning suspects," Eric said.

"And what if we don't have the physical evidence to hold them?" Speed asked. "We can't detain anyone on my word alone and I doubt H would even want to try. Humans aren't supposed to know the future."

Eric ran his hand up Speed's arm. "But you're not human, Speed," he said. "And this isn't the future, this is the past and everyone knows what happens in the past."

"Ha, ha, Delko," Speed said. "Come on, let's get to work so we can get back to the lab and see what Horatio's come up with."

"I think that's a good idea only I'm dragging you off to the nearest closet," Eric said. "Because you're way too tense and that's not a good thing."  
********************

Gil and Ray were working on how to preserve the bugs when Gil's cell phone rang. He pulled off his glove and picked it up. "What's wrong, Horatio?"

"I think they found him, Gil," Horatio replied. "We're waiting on Nicky and Warrick to get back to the lab to know for sure."

"Do you need me to come join you?"

"No, Yelina's here and I don't think it would be good for Ray," Horatio said. "She's so focused on Stetler and her feelings that I don't know that she'd even notice he was here. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks," Gil said. "I'll talk to Nicky and find out what's going on. I'll call you if he tells me anything important. On a much lighter note, Ray is a natural entomologist."

"Tell him I can't wait to see his new bug collection," Horatio said with a smile in his voice. "And that I'll be home in time for us to cook dinner tonight."

"I will." Gil flipped the phone closed and looked over at his young student. "Your uncle wants to see your work, Ray."

Ray grinned. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I do; I think he'll be very proud," Gil replied. "I need to talk with Nick for a few minutes, Ray, would you keep an eye on me in case I lose track of things, please?"

"Sure Gil," Ray said. He put down his tools and sat up straighter, obviously pleased to be trusted with such an important task.

Gil ruffled Ray's hair and then focused on the bond he held with Nicky.

*What's up, Gil*

*Is it Stetler* Gil asked.

*No head, hands or feet left for us to be sure* Nick replied. *This is a mess, Gil; the critters out here really did a number on him. I doubt Alexx will be able to determine a cause of death*

*Which lets us off the hook of creating a viable story* Gil said. *That's one less problem I have to deal with. How close are you guys to going back in*

*Half an hour; Alexx has already transported the remains and we're combing through the grass and, shit*

*Nicky* Gil demanded at the shocked tone that echoed down to his bones.

*It was a gator, Gil. He just swam by and was huge* Nick said. *Our officer is standing watch with a shot gun so don't worry, we're fine. I'll see you tonight. Love you*

*I love you too, Nicky* Gil said. He blinked a few times. "Okay, Ray, where's our next subject?"  
********************

Horatio was waiting in the autopsy theater when Alexx arrived with their latest victim. "I don't know, Horatio," she said softly. "He's been mauled and there's not much left. I think I'm going to have to ask Greg to do most of the work on this one."

"Will you be able to determine cause of death, Alexx?"

"It's hard to say, Horatio, but I'll do my best," Alexx replied. "Will you keep Yelina out of here while I'm working? This isn't something she needs to see. Not until we know for sure."

"I'll do what I can but she's upset with me right now," Horatio said. 

"Then do I need to have a talk with her?"

"It'll be fine, Alexx," Horatio smiled. "Would you like me to take the sample to DNA for you?"

She looked up at him slyly. "Why not, it'll save one of my boys the trip and you can see Greg," she said. "And what about what we talked about earlier?"

"It's a good thing I'm a CSI, Alexx, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to follow that last sentence," Horatio said. "I'll have to talk with Gil and the others before I give you an answer but I think it'll be yes."

"Horatio, I trust you to take care of this team and your family," Alexx said. "But I'm seeing things that worry me, both as a doctor and a mother and I need to know the truth."

"The truth is that Tim will be fine in a day or two," Horatio said softly. "This recent event wasn't something he can initially control but it won't be hard to learn. I've been through it and speak from experience."

"Just promise me you'll talk with Dr. Grissom tonight, Horatio," Alexx insisted. "And let me know tomorrow."

"And Calleigh too," Horatio smiled. "And Calleigh too."


	40. NYDC

When Ryan finally stumbled out of the bedroom the next morning he found Mandy sitting at the table with her laptop reading an email and coffee in the pot on the counter. He poured himself a cup and sank into the chair. "Was it a dream?" he asked.

"Nope," Mandy snorted. "And that's not the first time I've been asked that question by a dragon the morning after they Change for the first time. Mac and Danny had something to take care of at the lab so they asked me to handle the morning after questions that you and Lindsay are both going to have." She shut down her laptop and closed it. "So, go ahead."

"Dragons are real," Ryan said. 

"Of course," Mandy grinned. "And you actually know more dragons than you think you do. Horatio Caine, Jim Brass, Tim Speedle, Gil Grissom, Mac Taylor; I don't think you've met Jethro or Donnie yet so I won't go into too much detail about them. Oh, and someone has to say it so please do forgive me but at least you're not pink."

"What?"

"All dragons are a different color and shade," Mandy said with her grin widening. "H is red, Gil is black, Jim is silver – not gray – which is an important distinction, Speed is bronze, Gibbs is ice blue, Donnie is green and now you're pale orangeish yellow."

"What about Mac?"

"He's stubborn," Mandy said. "His scales are a constant shift of slate gray, moss green and ocean blue. And he can stay one color to blend in with his surroundings which we're finding comes in handy here in a city. I assume Mac mentioned community meetings and all that?"

"Yeah, he did," Ryan said.

"We'll have to take you down to Miami again so you can see how their community works," Mandy said. "I suppose it'll be a little strange as you know them but didn't know the secret."

Ryan rubbed his eyes. "I did see Brass but told myself I was seeing things," he said.

"Yes, I recall," Mandy said. She smiled softly. "You'll find that I'm the one in the most constant and consistant contact with Miami and DC. It's because I'm researcher for both communities."

"How does that work; we're in a group with people from Washington DC?" Ryan asked.

"Special Agents Jethro Gibbs, his human Tony DiNozzo, Don Flack and his human Abby," Mandy said. "And I know that a lot of the dragons, and humans, think I'm a junior version of Abby."

"I've met her, I think," Ryan said. "Goth girl, hyper and talks with her hands? She came up and helped us on the kidnapping case we've been working on."

"That's her," Mandy agreed. "I must have missed her the last time around. Oh well, I need to call them anyway. What other questions do you have?"

"So many that I can't make them line up," Ryan smiled. "I think I'm going to head back to bed for a while. Will you be willing to hang out and talk with Lindsay when she wakes up?"

"Sure, I've got plenty to do on my laptop," Mandy said. "I'll see you later."  
********************

Don pulled Tony off to the side as Gibbs stalked into the bullpen. "So who is this guy?" he asked softly.

"Ari Haswari broke into the morgue, took Ducky hostage and shot Gerald and Gibbs," Tony replied just as softly. "We've been searching for him but the FBI is stalling us; they say he works for them."

"Is it possible he's a hunter?" Don asked.

"We never thought of that," Tony said. He looked towards the bullpen, focused on his dragon and worked to send panic through their bond. "Gibbs, can I talk to you in your conference room?"

Gibbs was working to calm his racing heart and resisting the urge to pull his gun when he felt Tony's emotions slam into him. He knew his human did that to get his attention and real panic was sharper but damn he hated it. Something about Tony's request got his attention and he stalked back across the room. No one was surprised when Flack followed the more senior agents into the elevator. "What's going on, Tony?" Gibbs asked once they were stopped between floors.

"I was wondering if its possible this creep we're looking for is a hunter, boss," Don said. "He could've known that there's a dragon here but not who the human is. You and Tony are really careful about your relationship and they could've thought Ducky was your bonded."

"The dirt bag had on gloves so I didn't see his skin," Gibbs said. "I think we should be prepared for it and watch to make sure they don't try to force a Change, Don, especially for you because you haven't blended yet and your control is going to be shaky."

"What about getting Mac and Danny down to help?" Tony asked.

"How would we attach them to the case, Tony?" Gibbs ran his hand through his human's soft brown hair. "They don't have the security clearance and they're NYPD officers."

"What about putting them in the lab with Abby?" Don asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I got a call from Mac about an hour ago," he said. "One of his CSIs Changed at a crime scene and he's dealing with that. And he said Mandy's made contact with a couple of young men who called themselves hunters but don't have any of the physical signs we just learned about."

"Is everyone okay?" Don asked.

"Well I gave Mac and Mandy a piece of my mind but she's getting feisty," Gibbs grinned. "I think we're just going to have to deal with the problems in our cities and then meet up to talk."

Tony pushed Gibbs up against the wall. "No stupid stunts, Jethro," he snarled. "Promise me that right now; no stupid stunts."

Gibbs met Tony's eyes. "I swear, Tony," he said and pulled his human in for a kiss.  
********************

Mandy was working on her computer translating the Latin text she'd found at the library the day before when her IM program kicked into life with the annoying little ding she hadn't figured out how to replace yet.

-Amanda?

-Yes?

-Hey, it's Sam. Look, I hope you don't think I'm being   
forward or anything, but my brother and I are leaving later today and I'd like to buy you coffee before we take off.

-And if I say yes?

-I'd meet you in a really public place so your dad doesn't kill me.

-Then I have to agree. There's a Starbucks near the east end of Central Park. I'm going to have to finish up a small project; would an hour work?

-That's great. See you soon.

Mandy smiled, turned off her laptop and picked up her cell phone. She knew Mac wouldn't be happy with her but this was the perfect chance for her to find out exactly what was going on with Sam and his brother Dean. And she also knew that the Starbucks was a place Mac could get to quickly if he wanted. Mandy figured he'd feel better if he could have her followed at a discrete distance and Sam would put it down to fatherly paranoia.


	41. NYDC

Dean looked up when Sam turned off his laptop and stood to grab his jacket. "What, you couldn't go out to breakfast with me but now you're taking off?" he asked. "We need to hit the road, Sammy."

"I'm just going to get some coffee," Sam replied. "I'll be back in an hour, tops. And don't follow me, Dean."

"Whatever."

He watched the door shut and waited for a couple of minutes. Of the two of them, Dean was the more dedicated hunter, although Sam was deadly when push came to shove, but his baby brother's real talent was research and talking with people. Dean knew that Sam had been bothered by something at the library and, while Dean would have liked to believe it was the girl he'd been talking to, he also knew it was more likely to be the Latin translation he'd copied out. Dragons, as if the world didn't have enough creepy things to go bump in the night, Sam had to go looking and try to find more of them. It just didn't make any sense to Dean, but he grabbed his coat and went out the door. He wasn't going to let his brother wander around the city without some kind of back-up, even if Sammy didn't know it was there.  
********************

Mac grumbled as he left the lab. He didn't know what Amanda was thinking and if he'd even survive her turning into a young adult in front of his eyes. Maybe he should just Change and scare the young man away. But, then again, if they were hunters that would just lead them back to the community. Deep down he knew that Amanda had picked one of the most public places she could for the meeting with Sam but it didn't mean that Mac had to like it.

When he got to the park it wasn't hard to pick out Amanda in her all-black outfit sitting on a bench with Sam looking at a book. Mac read her body language and saw that she was relaxed and happy so he settled in to wait.  
********************

Sam was already at Starbucks when Mandy arrived. "I didn't know what you'd want so I waited," he said with a shy smile.

"Thank you," Mandy replied. "I'm still learning to drink coffee but I think a strawberry smoothie sounds good for this time of the morning."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Once they had their drinks the pair wandered into the park and settled on a bench in the sun. "Amanda, I wanted to ask you a crazy question," Sam said. "And I'm not sure how best to do it because I've had some really bad reactions to this in the past but I think you'll understand it."

"I find the best way for difficult questions is to get them out in the open," Mandy said with a smile. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Of course," Mandy said. "There has to be some explanation for what happens to us when we die. And I don't mean that everyone stays around making noise and scaring the living daylights out of their relatives. You just get the feeling that there's something there, sometimes, something you can't see."

Sam's smile was both relieved and bright. "Now how would you react if I told you my brother and I hunt these things?" he asked.

She tilted her head and studied them for a moment. "That might be a little harder to believe as I believe the meaning of hunter can be applied in two different ways," Mandy said.

"Rock salt," Sam said. "But yes, we do shoot ghosts and other things that most people think don't exist."

"So why tell me?" Mandy asked. "I would imagine that you and your brother aren't supposed to talk about this in every day conversation."

"You're right, we're not, but after reading what you were copying out at the library yesterday I couldn't help but think you would believe me," Sam said. "And that you weren't entirely truthful about what you were reading. You flinch every time I mention the word hunter."

"Busted," Mandy grinned. "I grew up around stories of some very evil hunters and, to this day, I dislike talking about them. I do read Latin and speak a little of it but that's not something I advertise."

"I thought so," Sam said. "What do you make of this?" He pulled out a book not unlike some of Mandy's dragon journals and opened it to a page near the back. "I've been working on it for a couple of weeks now and haven't been able to make much head way with it."

"That's because it's not Latin," Mandy said cursing silently. She wondered how the hell Sam ended up with a blessing in the draconic language.

Sam glanced over. "Do you know what it says?"

"I don't but I know someone who might," she said. "Might I have a copy of it and I'll email it to you?"

"Sure," he grinned. "Dean and I are hitting the road in an hour or so; we're going to see about some reports of a werewolf down in Virginia, but I travel with my laptop."

"Werewolf?" Mandy asked.

"Once you figure out who it is, they're easy," Sam said. "One silver bullet straight to the heart and that's it."

"I think I might like to travel on one of these hunts with you, Sam," she said. "I think it would be most enlightening."

"Being around Dean would be at any rate," Sam muttered. "They're dangerous, Amanda. Really, really dangerous and it's not like we don't break the law on occasion."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Mandy grinned. "But I won't tell anyone." She folded up the paper and put it in her computer bag. "Your brother has been standing under that tree just behind us for an hour now. Do you think he would like to join us?"

"Aw, damn it, I told him not to follow me."

She laughed. "He's your brother and not likely to miss a chance to poke fun at you," Mandy said. "And I really must be going as well, Sam. I have to work in an hour and it's across town. It was a pleasure to meet you and do keep in touch. I'd like to make sure you both are okay. And if you need a place to stay, I have a sofa bed."

"Thanks," Sam said. "You just have to convince your dad we're not the bad guys."

"I think I can do that."  
********************

Mandy waited until she was sure she was alone and then made her way towards one of the trees by the entrance to the park. "Hello, dad," she grinned.

"You're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" Mac asked.

"Only if you don't mind," Mandy replied. "Seriously, Mac, it's not just about the cover I needed when talking with Sam and Dean."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know, kiddo, I know," Mac said. "So, what did you learn?"

"Well, they are hunters but not the evil kind who would come after you," Mandy said. "They hunt the supernatural."

"What?"

"I've heard of the group, Mac," Mandy said. "You can't do research on a supposed mythical creature and not run across a few ghost stories. Sam was telling me the truth but, if it would make you feel better, I can always invite him to meet Jethro."

"I trust your judgment," Mac said. "What were you guys so intent over?"

"He, somehow, has run across a dragon blessing," Mandy said. "I've seen it before in one of my books but I don't know exactly what it says. I was hoping you or Jethro would take it along to Chrysalis and get it translated."

"And you'll email it on to Sam?"

"Only if it's not something that could harm him," Mandy replied. "He's in a dangerous job, Mac, and if this could help him out then I think it would be our duty to help in any way we can."

"Did you tell him anything about us?" Mac asked.

"No, he still believes dragons are a myth," Mandy said. "I thought it was safer for all concerned that he doesn't find out about the communities just yet."

Mac stopped and pulled Mandy around to look at him. "Just what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?"

"Sam's a dragon, Mac," Mandy said. "And he doesn't have any clue to his ancestry."

"What about that brother of his, Dean?"

"He's not or at least if he is, I can't tell," Mandy said. She froze for a moment as if a thought had just crossed her mind.

"Amanda?"

"It's nothing, Mac," Mandy said. "I was just recalling a conversation I had with Abby about the possibility of my finding my dragon."

"You think it's Sam?"

"I don't know, Mac, I really don't," Mandy said. "Still, what will come will come and the future cannot be changed by fretting over it. What's going on at the lab?"

"Danny asked to have you come and help him with a weapons analysis," Mac said. "We're trying to determine what left a tool mark on a bone."

"That sound interesting," Mandy said. "Shall we?"  
********************

That night Mac and Danny made their fourth trip to pax Draconis. They both found it tiring and were the pair that made the fewest trips. Chrysalis had assured them that it wasn't a comment on Mac's power or ability as a dragon but more a compliment to his scientific mind. And then had whispered that Gil had the same problem at times.

"Hello, Mac, Daniel," Chrysalis said by way of greeting. "What brings you to me tonight?"

"Amanda asked me if I could ask you a favor," Mac said. "Some friends of hers came across what she called a draconic blessing and wondered if you'd translate it for her to give back to them. They're in a dangerous business."

"Let me see it," Chrysalis said. He dipped his large white head and glanced over the paper Mac held out. "This is one of our older and more potent blessings but it should do no harm to anyone not associated with dragons."

"She also said that at least one of the brothers is unchanged," Danny added.

"Then it will do him good," Chrysalis said. "I will be happy to translate for Amanda. Did you bring a pen and paper?"

"We did, and thank you," Mac replied.

"Mac, that is my job," Chrysalis said with a fangy smile. "I am here to help you and your communities out. I'm just happy you all are able to come visit us. Now, let us set to work."

A dragon's prayer  
May the wind stay true beneath your wings  
May the sun shine bright and light your path  
May the water sustain your life and that which you love  
May the grass grow long and tickle your stomach  
May the ones you love remain at your side for all time


End file.
